College Chaos
by Whispering Fingertips
Summary: Sequel to: Shyly Placing Your Eyes On Me. After being kicked out of 2 schools, Tidus is sent to Zanarkand for a new start with some troublemaking buddies & to be with Yuna once again. COMPLETE!
1. College Begins MUahahahaha!

Hiya everyone! This is the start of another one of my stories! YAY for me! Right. As you all know, well maybe most of you, this is the start of my sequel to: Shyly Placing Your Eyes On Me. This is a mix of FFX and FFX-2 since I'm using character from both. Here is a little back up info for you.

Where everyone is currently:

**Tidus:** Luca College for Pro Blitzball.  
**Yuna:** Zanarkand High.  
**Wakka:** Luca College for Pro Blitzball.  
**Lulu:** Studying Black Magic at Bevelle.  
**Rikku:** In a college on Besaid.  
**Bickson:** Luca College for Pro Blitzball.  
**Dona:** Unknown. Stocking Tidus somewhere.  
**Shelinda:** Bevelle  
**Issaru:** Somewhere in Spira  
**Graav:** Luca College for Pro Blitzball.

Those are the main characters. Just to let you know where they are. And just to let you all know now, they will all be joined together once again if they can keep up all the chaos that is stirring in College.

Some new characters include:

**Shuyin:** Zanarkand High  
**Lenne:** Zanarkand High  
**Paine:** Zanarkand High  
**Nooj:** Zanarkand High Professor  
**Leblanc:** Zanarkand High

And just to add something new that wasn't in my other story. Sin was just born and Braska, Jecht and Auron are out to kill it. Well not yet. Hoo-haw!

Disclaimer: Woah, this thing is back? Jeez. Okay I'll start it off with the first chapter saying: I do not own anything associated with Fanfiction, FFX/FFX- 2, and SquarEnix. But I do own this story.

Here we go again

**Chapter 1**

"Tidus! Over here! Pass the ball to me!" Wakka shouted not too far away in the giant size blitzball sphere in the Luca stadium.

He completely ignored him, swimming away from him heading to the opposing net to score. But out came nowhere a Guado blitzer from the opposing team snatching the ball away from Tidus and doing a mighty Sphere Shot into their net and winning the game.

Tidus glared at the Guado's angrily as they swam past him, making their way out of the water. Soon after, Tidus and his team as well swam out of the water and headed into their locker room.

Tidus slammed the locker door open and walked through. "We so could of won that one, brudda! Why didn't you pass me the ball?" Wakka asked furiously.

"It wouldn't have made any difference Wakka! And besides it was only a practice game. The real one isn't until next week!" Tidus shouted at him. The other players rolled their eyes and got dressed.

"We need all the practice we can get! You losing all the practices aren't gonna help us!" Wakka complained.

"Yeah well-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Auron shouted interrupting Tidus. Both boys looked over at him.

"Shouting at each other isn't going to help us win either so stop!" Auron told them then stormed out the room. Tidus pouted at his actions.

"Woah! You guys got the coach angry!" Abus told them.

"Yeah. That isn't a good sign for all of us." Raudy said leaving the room with Abus, Balgerda and Doram.

"Yo Tidus lets get the hell outta here" Graav told him standing at the door with Bickson.

"Be with you guys in a few minutes." Tidus replied.

"Whatever." Graav simply told him then left the locker room with Bickson.

"Since when did you start to hang out with them?" Asked Wakka.

"This summer. Why do you care?" Tidus said with a tone.

"Those guys are bad news. You shouldn't hang with them-"

"Yeah well no one asked for your opinion." Tidus shouted at him furiously. Both stood there in complete silence for a few seconds.

"What's wrong with you? You've changed." Wakka told him softly.

"Yeah well I had a rough summer, that's all." Tidus said crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Oh." Wakka replied flatly.

"Well I'm outta here. See ya around." Tidus told him just before walking out the locker room.

* * *

Second last period of the day. Wakka waited patiently for Tidus to arrive to class but it seemed that he was quite late considering he never showed. Throughout class, he wondered where he could be and what was he doing?

It was not like him to just skip class.

As class ended, Wakka walked out into the hallway he spotted him at his locker with Graav and Bickson.

"Tidus, why weren't you in class today?" Wakka asked.

"Eh, didn't feel like going." Tidus simply told him. Wakka didn't reply.

"And besides its not like I didn't care. I regretted not going and listen to the boring teacher give the class a lecture." Tidus told him as her, Graav and Bickson erupted in a laugh.

"Ya well, ya better cut out all the crap Tidus. Keep it up and you might get kicked out." Wakka told him then walked off.

Tidus stood there, deep in thought with his arms crossed.

* * *

The summer had gone by quickly and was time for school again. But not high school but college.

Yuna had finished her classes for the day and was now searching for an apartment where she could stay for her College years. She wasn't having the best luck since so far all the apartments she visited were either to expensive, too far from her school, noisy, dirty, or just made her feel uncomfortable being in. She looked down at her list and noticed that all her choices were crossed out.

Yuna stood there and pouted. What was she going to do? Yuna was all stressed out, depressed and alone. She gripped tightly onto the ring she wore around her neck from the only one who truly made her happy. Yuna smiled at the thought of him.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A young girl around the same age as her asked. Yuna pulled away from her thoughts and turned towards her.

"Huh? Who me?" Yuna asked confused.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm looking for an apartment I can stay while I'm in college since I don't want to live with my father anymore." Yuna explained.

"Cool. What college do you attend?"

"Zanarkand High." Yuna replied.

"Well talk about good luck. I go there and I have my own apartment. If you like you can be my roommate?" She asked.

"Ah! That would be great!" Yuna told her with joy.

"Great. By the way, I'm Paine." She introduced to Yuna.

"I'm Yuna."

Both girls smiled. "Well come on, I'll show you to your new place." Paine told her. Yuna nodded and began to walk with her down the street.

The next day, Yuna woke up in her new room with her newest friend. "Come on Yuna, hurry up or we'll be late for school." Paine called from the kitchen.

"Ah! Coming!" Yuna replied. She quickly got out of bed and began to get ready for school. Once she had finished, she met Paine in the kitchen then was soon off to school.

Upon arriving at school, Yuna was quite nervous although see had been at this new school for just over a month now. Strangely there were new faces around that she hasn't seen before.

"Okay Lenne now listen up. I know you're new here and all but if you want to hang out with the Zanarkand Abes and me then you got to do everything that I do. And we'll start off by making you my new roommate." Le Blanc told her.

Le Blanc is one of the most popular students in Zanarkand High. With her stunning blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and sexy outfits she wears its surprising that most of the guys finds her attractive. Bossy and sometimes annoying, Le Blanc can be quite a pest.

"Um, O-Okay. I'll...try my best." Lenne replied.

"Try? TRY? You will not try! That's not good enough. If you want to be popular then you MUST do everything I tell you too!" Le Blanc shouted at her.

"Y-yes!" Lenne said.

Lenne is a typical college student with good grades. She has an amazing talent for singing, long brown hair, quite shy at times and has a very stylish wardrobe.

Lenne then walked off with Le Blanc.

"Who is she?" Asked Yuna.

"That is Le Blanc, one of the popular students here. She's a major pain, its best not to hang out with her." Paine explained.

"Oh. Okay. She reminds me of this girl named Dona back in Besaid. Not someone you wanted to hang out with."

Both Yuna and Paine giggled.

As they continued to walk down the hall, Paine suddenly stopped in front of the English homeroom.

"This is my first class. You have Math. Its upstairs, room 302." Paine told her. Yuna smiled.

"Thanks." She replied then walked off as Paine entered her class.

As Yuna made her way to the second floor, she rounded a corner and bumped into someone, dropping her books.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Yuna shyly said as she bent down and began to pick up some books. The person she bumped into also bent down and helped her.

"Its okay." He replied.

Both stood up and glanced at each other. He smiled at her.

_Oh my god, it can't be. He...he looks just like Tidus_. Yuna thought as she continued to stare at him. He then wondered why she was so into staring at him.

"Um, hi there." He said. Yuna pulled away from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I'm Yuna." She introduced.

"I'm Shuyin." He replied. Yuna smiled as she continued to stare at him.

_How weird_. Shuyin thought.

"Well it was nice meeting you and all but I better get going to class before I'm late." Shuyin told her.

"Of course." Yuna said as he walked away.

Yuna watched him walk down the stairs to the 1st floor then continued down the hall towards her class.

* * *

YAY I got my first chapter done!

So how did you like the intro of my new story? I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review for my first chapter. Thanks!


	2. New Friends, New Changes

Hoo-haw! Back for chapter 2. Okay now...what was I going to say again? Ah well, just read chapter. You know you want to!

**Chapter 2**

"Out of all the students in this college, why am I not surprised not to see you...again?" Principal Wedge asked.

Tidus slouched in his chair. "Yeah well, I'm a big fan in keeping the bad students company in detention." He told him.

Principal Wedge paused for a moment. "Now lets look at your records. It seems that you were quite a good student back in High School. Why the sudden change, Mr. Tidus?"

"Argh everyone keeps askin' me that! I just had a bad summer, that's all. And met a few new friends but that is it." Tidus said almost shouting in anger.

"Skipping classes, incomplete homework, hanging around with troublemakers. This is serious. I'm sorry to say but I'm gonna have to cancel your blitzball." Wedge told him.

Tidus was so shocked from this that he quickly sat up straight in his chair. "What? Your not serious are you?" Tidus asked in a panic.

"Mr. Tidus. Not only you have had many chances but also you do not seem to change your ways and here at this school we don't tolerate clowns. From this moment on you are expelled from Luca College for Pro Blitzball. On further notice you'll also we sent home in Besaid to attend a community college." Wedge explained.

"No! You can't do this! I'll change! I will! Give me one more chance." Tidus pleaded.

Principal Wedge looked at him disappointed and pointed to the front door of his office. Tidus sighed then began to head out of his office.

Outside, Wakka spotted him leave his office and ran up to him.

"Yo Tidus where have you been? We have blitzball practice in 10 minutes." Wakka told him.

"I'm not going." Tidus simply told him.

"What do you mean not going?" Wakka asked confused.

"Principal Wedge expelled me and is sending me back home to Besaid."

Wakka stopped walking. "What? No way! We need you on our team. We'll never win against the Guado Glories without you!" Wakka told him.

"Well I can't do anything about it. I'm gonna go pack up my things then head back home." Tidus told him then walked away.

* * *

"Yuna! Hay Yuna!" Paine shouted from down the hall. Yuna looked up from her locker to see Paine approaching her.

"Hey Paine!" Yuna told her.

"Listen, there is this bar we usually hang out after school. You wanna come?" Paine asked.

"Eh, bar? Who's coming?"

"Me, Shuyin, Zanarkand Abes, sometimes Le Blanc, and a couple others. So what do ya say?"

"Eh well...I don't drink." Yuna told her.

"That's okay. Neither do I. You can just have a coke. We usually play pool so maybe you will have a good time. And who knows, make a few new friends as well. So ya, coming?" Paine asked.

"Well okay. I'm in." Yuna replied.

"Great! See you there around 4:30, okay? Well I got to head to my final class of the day. See you then." Paine told her then walked off to her gym class. Yuna smiled.

She was happy that she now had friends in college but sometimes wondered how her old friends back in High School were doing. She hasn't heard from any of them except for Rikku who she kept in contact with all the time.

As soon as another day of college was over, Yuna soon found herself walking down a street heading for this bar Paine told her about to hang around. 1156 Allenview Street. Yuna had finally found the place and entered it.

The lights were dim, heavy metal rock was playing, puffs of smoke here and there, yep it was a bar all right.

Paine looked up from the pool table and saw Yuna as she just entered and waved her arm in the air signaling her to come over. Yuna noticed her and smiled as she began to walk over to their table.

"So glad you could come Yuna. Here is your coke since you don't drink." Paine told her handing her a glass of coke.

"Thanks." Yuna said accepting the drink. She looked over to the people who were hanging out with Paine. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, some drinking and smoking. But Yuna didn't mind much. Shuyin looked up at Yuna.

"Yuna. Your turn." Shuyin told her giving her a pool stick. Yuna smiled and positioned herself at the pool table carefully aiming. She hit the white ball with force knocking 3 solid balls in. Everyone looked at her.

"Hay! That was pretty good!" A blitzer told her. Yuna smiled.

"I've played before." She replied. Everyone laughed. Shuyin then handed her a beer.

"The night is young. Drink up." He told her.

Yuna looked down at the drink. "Oh no, its okay. I don't drink." She told him.

"There is a first time for everything. C'mon give it a try." Shuyin insisted. Yuna slightly blushed at him and accepted the drink. Adjusting to her new friends wouldn't be too hard after all. Yuna was enjoying herself just as much as everyone else was. Yuna could tell that she was going to like college but she also wondered how Tidus was doing.

* * *

"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" A group of 7 year old boys sang on the bus.

Tidus glared evilly out the window just wanting to blare out 'Shut up ya damn kids!' but didn't. Tidus knew that once he returned home, Jecht was going to be very upset with him for getting kicked out of blitzball, the one thing he wanted to see his son succeed in life.

As the bus drove on the rocky dirt road, from out his window Tidus could see the sign 'Welcome to Besaid, home of the Besaid Aurochs.'

Tidus was home but wasn't too pleased about it.

The bus then drove into the same bus stop that he said goodbye to Yuna too, which only made him feel even more not pleased to be back home. Throughout the whole summer and then a month of school, they haven't talked at all which made Tidus miss her even more.

As he stepped off the bus, he grabbed his bag then began to walk to Rikku's house. As he arrived, Tidus took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked. The door soon opened and Rikku confronted him.

Rikku's reaction turned from normal to shocking. "Tidus? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Tidus didn't reply. To Rikku he looked quite sad. "Is something wrong?" Rikku asked.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Tidus asked softly.

Rikku nodded kindly and let him in.

* * *

Hoo-haw! Another chapter done for all ya viewers who are reading. Whelps I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review as well. You know you want to! 


	3. Detentions All Around

My third chapter is up! Sorry for the delay, my bro doesn't exactly give me a lot of computer time during the weekdays so bear with me for the next few chapters. I just want to tell you all one thing. Tidus and Yuna will soon be reunited (think: YAY) but as evil as I am I always put in my twists. Muahahahahahahah!

**Chapter 3**

Yuna lay in her bed the following morning fast asleep dreaming of all the fun times she had in Besaid. Although she was doing well for the beginning of the school year, she couldn't help but feel sad at times.

Wondering how Tidus was doing at his college, or if he still thought of her at times, and even if he missed her just as much as Yuna missed him.

"Yuna! Wake up or we'll be late for school." Paine said as she entered her room. Yuna threw her blanket over her head, covering her whole body.

"I don't think I should go today. I think I had too much beer last night and might still be sick." Yuna told her.

"You only drank not even half a bottle. No excuse Yuna, get up." Paine told her throwing her blanket onto the floor.

"Argh. Okay, okay. I'm up!" Yuna told her.

"I'm going to the coffeehouse before school starts so I'll be leaving now. You can manage getting to school on your own right?" Paine said.

Yuna picked up her blanket and went back to sleep. "Yeah, yeah. Its not a problem."

"Good. Well I'm outta here. See ya at school." Paine said just before leaving the apartment.

Yuna continued to dream for the next half hour about Tidus. She was even considering visiting him for the weekend since it was Thursday. Yuna opened her eyes and looked over at her clock.

"8:20...am...must be at school...for...8:30am..." Yuna said to herself tiredly closing her eyes again. She then paused for a moment then reopened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Yuna jumped out of bed, prepared herself for school (breakfast, pack bag, get dressed, brush teeth, etc) then ran out of the apartment. Yuna ran down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator.

It came soon after then headed down to the lobby where she raced out of the building getting many stares from outside visitors as she ran past them and out the front door.

Running a few blocks, Yuna had only 5 minutes left to get to her science class. As she walked up the stairs and entered the main doors of the school, she looked down at her watch. 3 minutes left.

Yuna ran up two flights of stairs, rounded the corner and...BOOM! Banged right into someone, dropping all her books as well as herself.

"Ouch!" Yuna cried as she rubbed her head. "So sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

Yuna then looked up to see that the person she bumped into was none other then Shuyin.

"Its okay Yuna." Shuyin said, kneeing down to the floor helping Yuna place all her scattered books back in her bag. With only one book left on the floor, both Yuna and Shuyin went in to pick it up.

As both laid a hand on the book, they unconsciously touched each other fingers. Both then quickly withdrew their hands away and blushed.

"Oh, um..." Shuyin paused.

After a few seconds of silence, Yuna then picked up the book, placed it in her bag and stood up, as did Shuyin.

"Um...forgive me for bumping into you Shuyin. I should pay more attention in watching where I go." Yuna confessed.

Shuyin smiled. "Its okay. You have a habit of bumping into me, don't you? If I recall this wasn't the first time." Shuyin told her.

Yuna chuckled from embarrassment.

Shuyin gazed into Yuna's mysterious yet elegant eyes. "Say Yuna, do you like to sing?" He asked. Yuna looked up at him.

"Of course!" Yuna said with a smile.

"Excellent cause I have a pass to the Zanarkand Docks. It's a huge dorm at the Zanarkand Shore used specially for singing performances. If you like I can get you in to sing in the contest, that's if you want to." Shuyin offered.

Yuna became overjoyed. "Really? That would be awesome!" Yuna told him overly excited.

Shuyin slightly laughed.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm and you'll be on at 8:00. And here is a ticket for Paine if she wants to come as well." Shuyin said giving her an extra ticket.

"Thanks so much Shuyin." Yuna said staring at him. He looked so much like Tidus in which made her fell like she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

Shuyin looked down at his watch. "Damn I'm late for class. I got to go. See you around." He told her then ran down the hall to his class.

Yuna then pulled away from her thoughts and continued to her class before she would get a detention slip.

* * *

"Don't worry Tidus! Community isn't as bad as it sounds." Rikku told him as they walked to school. Tidus didn't reply.

"All your buddies, the Besaid Aurochs goes there!" Rikku said trying to cheer him up. Tidus didn't reply again.

"What the hell is up with you Tidus? Talk to me already!" Rikku shouted.

"If my dad finds out that I was expelled and was now going to a community college, he would beat me. Literally." Tidus told her softly.

This time Rikku didn't reply.

"So how is Yuna? Heard from her lately?" Tidus asked.

"I talked to her yesterday after school. She told me that she was having a great time with some new friends and went to a bar." Rikku replied.

"A bar? That's not like Yuna."

"Ah well, College is a time for experimenting." Rikku said slightly punching Tidus on the shoulder.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tidus asked confused.

Rikku tried to hold in her laughter in but ended up erupting in a giggle. Tidus stopped walking and crossed his arms.

Rikku stopped as well and turned around facing him. "C'mon before we're late for school." Rikku told him.

Tidus didn't reply.

"Well don't blame me! You're Yuna's boyfriend and you don't even act like it anymore. Have you even called her?"

"Uh, well no." Tidus confessed.

"Well there is your answer." Rikku told him.

"Answer? Answer to what?" Tidus shouted.

"Yuna is experimenting. But all you can do is hang with losers and get expelled."

"So your calling Bickson a loser now?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, I am. We broke up so I don't care about him anymore." Both stood there in silence.

"Look, I'm gonna go before I end up late for school and get detention." Rikku said then walked off.

Tidus' first class of the day began over half an hour ago and Tidus was nowhere in sight in the classroom. As he approached the door, he quietly opened the door but that still attracted every student's head look up from their notebooks and stare at Tidus.

"And may I ask why you are late, Mr. Tidus?" Professor Seymour asked angrily.

_Great, this guy is back. Now I'm screwed no matter what_. Tidus thought.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Well you see...um...I...err...got lost since I'm new here." Tidus lied.

"That is not an EXCUSE to be over 30 minutes late. Perhaps you can think about it in detention for the rest of the morning solving my complicated math problems I've prepared. I expect all 75 of them fully answered by lunch or else!" Seymour said giving him a detention note.

"Now off you go. I have a class to teach!" He shouted in anger.

Tidus walked down the hallway angered.

_Damn this school! Damn coming back home! Damn getting kicked out of blitzball college. Damn everything!_ Tidus thought to himself frustrated and furious.

As he made his way into detention, he noticed very few students were in. Tidus walked up to the teacher who was supervising them and handed her his detention slip and sat down in a desk and began to start on his work. Professor Seymour was being way to hard on him. The homework he received was so complicated and difficult. Tidus began to stress out harshly.

The bell for lunch had just ringed and Tidus actually finished his assignment. He stood up from his desk and proceeded out of the detention homeroom and began to search widely for Professor Seymour. Once he had, lunch was over and he now had Black Magic. What a day he was having.

Tidus entered his next class and sat in the front. Rikku was also in the class but sat in the back with some of her friends.

The teacher came in and closed the door behind him.

"Good afternoon class. I am Professor Nooj and I will be your substitute teacher for the day. Now lets begin. Today we will be discussing different types of elements. Many black magic spells have elemental properties, which means they draw upon 4 elements. Can anyone tell me what those elements are?" Nooj asked.

He then looked down at the seat arrangement. "How about Tidus. Can you tell me what those elements are?" He asked him.

Tidus slouched in his chair. "Who cares? We live in a world where we don't need to learn black magic." Tidus told him.

"Excuse me?" He said with a tone.

All the other students began to giggle slightly.

"I mean come on!" Tidus began to start as he stood up. "In the real world, if we learn this black magic, were not using it to protect ourselves. What is there to harm us? There is no Sin, no feinds, nothing to threaten us." Tidus pointed out.

"Nice observation Mr. Tidus but I am not here to discuss if black magic should or shouldn't be taught." Nooj told him.

"Whatever." Tidus said continuing to slouch in his chair. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Tidus enough." Nooj threatened. "Now class. Summoners are also very important in Spira. Most of you should know past Summoners like Yunalesca."

"Oh my god!" Tidus said as he began to laugh.

Nooj pouted. "What is it now?" Nooj asked.

"Yunalesca wasn't and never should be important. That witch was pure evil. She didn't want to save Spira. If she did then she would of thought of a different plan to save the Summoners life instead of throwing it away." Tidus explained.

"That's it Mr. Tidus. Off to DETENTION you go!" Nooj said seeming very pissed.

So once again Tidus was back in detention for half of the afternoon writing an essay on 'Why you should make stupid suggestions in class.'

What a real pain in the ass, two detentions in 1 day. And it was the first day too.

Tidus finished his essay early and was now bored to death.

_Argh there is nothing to do!_ Tidus thought. But relieved he was when the bell rang and he was now out of detention. Tidus quickly hushed out of the crowded room and was now heading to his last class of the day. Gym.

In gym, one of his enemies had arrived and was stuck with him on his team of volleyball.

Tidus took the center position but he quickly shoved him in the back. "Sorry Tidus baby. Kids like you must stay in the back." Issaru teased. Tidus' emotions changed from normal to overly angry.

As Tidus stood in the back, he was up to serve the ball. He carefully positioned himself and hit the ball hard and fast, aiming and hitting Isaaru right in the head and he fell to the ground.

Tidus smiled at his accomplishment of the day.

"TIDUS!" The gym teacher shouted.

5 minutes later Tidus entered a classroom and approached the teacher at the desk.

"Here is my detention slip." Tidus said uninterested giving the lady the paper. The lady gave him a stunned look. 3 trips to detention in one day. That must be a new record at the school.

So finally after an exhausting day of school, it was finally time to go home. As he collected all his books from his locker, Kinoc, the school principal approached him.

"Tidus?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me." Tidus responded.

Kinoc smiled at him then laughed. "You're expelled." He told him then walked off.

Tidus looked down at the floor the kicked his locker. "Damn it all!" Tidus cursed out loud.

Nooj, who was watching the whole thing, confronted him. "What a tough day you're having." Nooj told him. Tidus didn't reply.

"Listen, tomorrow I'm returning to Zanarkand. If you like, you can attend Zanarkand High there." Nooj told him. Tidus looked up with a smile.

"Really?" Tidus asked excitedly.

He nodded.

"Ah of course sir! I would be honored to go!"

"But you must promise to try hard unlike what I saw today." Nooj told him.

"But of course! I'll be a top student just like I was in High School! Thank you so much sir! Thank you! I have to go home and pack." Tidus said then began to run home.

* * *

Well that was the chapter. Whew, that was a bit longer then the other chapter I've did. Well hope this will satisfy you for the next few days cause I'm totally exhausted. Review and I will praise you...well...you know what I mean. You get more chapters. 


	4. Arriving In Zanarkand

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello again FanFic kids! I'm joking! Well, I am so happy that you people like my story so much! All of you rock!

**Chapter 4**

Tidus began to pack his things in his bag. He had been pretty miserable about being expelled from 2 school's and all but now Tidus was happy again cause he finally after so long was going to be able to see Yuna again.

As Tidus finished packing he quickly took one last glance at his room. It was actually the room Yuna stayed in when she was visiting. They shared so many memories in that room like Wakka and Rikku arguing about with movie to watch. Signs or Ice Age? How Yuna and he kissed even though it was only a dare.

Tidus smiled then headed out of the room, closing the door behind him and heading down the stairs where Rikku came running through.

"Tidus! Tidus! Tidus! You would believe what just found out!" Rikku shouted.

Tidus placed his beg on the floor. "Well, what is it?" Tidus asked.

"I just talked to Yuna on the phone and she said that one of her friends got her into this really cool concert and she'll be performing on tomorrow! Rikku said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Wow, that's great." Tidus told her.

Rikku then looked to the floor and noticed his bag was fully packed. "Um, are you planning on going somewhere?" She asked.

"Professor Nooj is getting me into a new school in Zanarkand and we're leaving this morning." Tidus replied.

"Well then I'll come too since we both are going to see Yunie. And besides, I'm getting tired of this stupid community college anyways." Rikku told him.

"Great! I don't think Cid would mind, eh?"

"Well, he returned home back on Bikanel Island for a few months so ya, I don't think he will mind." Rikku said with a smile.

Tidus returned the smile. "Well then, lets go." Tidus told her.

"I hope you people aren't forgetting about me now, ya?" A voice said from behind. Tidus and Rikku turned around towards the front door and to their surprise it was Wakka.

"Wakka? What are you doing here?" Tidus asked confused.

Rikku on the other hand was totally thrilled. "Wakka!" Rikku shouted as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too Rikku." Wakka said. Rikku then pulled away.

"What's up Wakka?" Tidus asked.

"I just came to see how you were doing brudda. Heard that the two of you are going to Zanarkand? I heard that they have a kick ass blitzball team. I'll come too." Wakka said.

"This is awesome! We'll all go!" Rikku shouted.

Tidus laughed.

"Also, Bickson and Graav are nowhere to be found. I heard rumors that they transferred to another school but I don't know which." Wakka told Tidus.

"Ah well. I don't hang around them anymore." Tidus said.

"Okay people talk when were on the bus cause its gonna take us a really loooooooong time to get to Zanarkand." Rikku said before running out the door.

Tidus picked up his bag and left the house with Wakka.

As the three of them walked down a street, they came across Tidus' house.

"Wait a minute. I have to talk to my dad." Tidus said then proceeded towards his house and entered it.

Jecht was sitting on the couch watching a blitzball tournament on T. V while drinking a few drinks.

Tidus walked into the room and stood beside the couch. "Hey dad." Tidus said softly.

Jecht was so drunk when he turned to face him that his eyes widened and fell off the couch.

"Tidus, son? What the hell are you doing here? You should be in Luca and blitzball and...what the hell do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"I came to tell you that I'm going to Zanarkand and attending a school there. I was...expelled." Tidus told him.

WHAT? You were expelled from blitzball in Luca! I outta kick your weak little ass you punk." Jecht said as he walked towards him. Tidus began to move back.

"Now you go to Zanarkand so you can be with your little pathetic girlfriend, eh?" Jecht said insultingly.

Tidus became angry at his attitude and harshly punched him in the face and he fell back onto the floor.

"Don't you dare talk to Yuna that way. EVER!" Tidus said just before he began to walk away. Jecht then stood up and looked at him.

"I hate you!" Tidus angrily told him then stormed out of the house.

Tidus then approached Rikku and Wakka. "Lets go." He simply told them. So once again they were off to the bus stop.

* * *

As they arrived, Tidus had spotted Nooj and the three approached them.

"I never knew you were bringing friends with you." Nooj said.

"Ya well, we are all pretty anxious since none of us have been to Zanarkand before." Wakka told him.

"Great. Zanarkand is a city completely made of machina. It's pretty big so it's quite easy for new comers to get lost. Well I guess I'll explain it on the way there since it will be quite a ride." Nooj explained.

"How long will it take?" Tidus asked.

"About 18 hours."

"What? No way! I wouldn't last! Can't we just take a ship over the water?" Rikku wined.

"People say that an enormous creature lives in the water. It is said that this creature already corrupted 4 ships to sink while off to various locations so all ships are canceled to depart." Nooj warned.

"A big underwater creature? How big is it really? Like has anyone actually seen it?" Rikku asked.

"Survivors saw its shadow under the water. Whatever it is, no one dares to go out onto the water anymore. Now, lets get on the bus before we end up late." Nooj said signaling the 3 onto the bus to Zanarkand.

_Great. Now because of this, the bus will have to drive throughout Spira on land to reach Zanarkand. This is going to be hell._ Tidus thought as he sat down beside Rikku on the bus. Wakka was stuck with Nooj but the 3 of them continued to switch seats to chat with one another.

* * *

School had just finished and Paine spotted Yuna at her locker.

"I got your message! So are you actually gonna do it tomorrow?" Paine asked. Yuna closed her locker and began to walk with her down the hall.

"Do what?" Yuna asked confused.

"Sing at the Zanarkand Docks of course. Well are you?"

"Yeah." Yuna replied.

"That is awesome. I'm gonna come and watch." Paine told her.

Yuna smiled.

Upon arriving at their apartment, they both noticed Lenne standing outside of the building. Once she had spotted them, Lenne approached them.

"Hey Lenne, what's up?" Paine asked.

"I heard about Yuna performing tomorrow. If you like Yuna, I'll offer to help you prepare." Lenne said.

"That would be great. How about we go up to our room." Yuna said. The 2 nodded in agreement.

In the room.

"So Lenne, why do you hang around Le Blanc at school?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, um no reason. I really don't want to talk about it. Now how about your wardrobe? I got this outfit if you would like to wear it." Lenne said hanging her the outfit.

Yuna briefly looked at the outfit complete with a short black skirt, blue & white shirt with separate sleeves and tall brown boots with amusement. "Its beautiful, thanks Lenne." Yuna said.

Lenne smiled.

"Well I hope you do really well tomorrow. I'll be watching you on T.V." Lenne told her.

Yuna's face turned red. "What? Its gonna be live?" Yuna asked nervously in a panic.

"Of course. But don't worry, you'll do great. Well anyways, it's getting late. Good luck Yuna." Lenne said then headed out of the apartment.

Yuna placed her new outfit on her dresser in her room.

"This performance will make you more popular in school, you know. So what will you do with it? Gonna hook up with someone? Maybe...I dunno...Shuyin?" Paine said.

Yuna's face blushed. "Shuyin? Eh well...I don't know. I already have a boyfriend back in Besaid." Yuna told her.

"Come on Yuna. Shuyin told me that the two of you already had a few bump ins."

"Ya well they weren't on purpose. I was late for class and we usually ended up talking for a bit." Yuna explained.

"Whatever. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Yuna, go get some rest now." Paine suggested.

Yuna nodded then returned to her room. Afterwards, Paine too went to her room and called it a night.

* * *

It was nearly 1:13am and Tidus' bus had finally arrived in Zanarkand. As the bus pulled into the bus stop, everyone anxiously ran out of the bus.

"Finally! Fresh air!" Rikku said.

"So this is Zanarkand, eh? Wow, it's amazing!" Wakka said.

"I wanna see Yuna right away and surprise her." Tidus told them.

"Yeah right. Its way too late too see her plus we don't know where she lives. I say we rent a hotel room for now then search for her in the morning." Wakka told him.

"Okay, okay." Tidus told him then turned to Nooj. "Thanks pal."

"My pleasure. Take care now and I'll be seeing you Monday morning at school." Nooj said then called a taxi and drove off.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease can we get some sleep now?" Rikku wined exhausted.

"I agree." Wakka said.

"Okay, lets get a room for the night then first thing in the morning we rent a car and search for Yuna." Tidus said as the three walked off.

* * *

Another chapter done. That's it for now people. The next chapter will get much more interesting, I promise. Now that all that stuff is out of the way, the story begins! Muahahahahahahahaha! Review. See ya all in Chapter 5! 


	5. Yuna's 'Unexpected' Performance

Hiya! I'm back for my fifth chapter! I really don't know what to say except that later in the chapter there will be an Author's Note. Just to let you knew it would be really helpful to you if you read it! Don't forget! And just to tell you that this will be a very long chapter since its very important. I doubt any other chapters will be this long but you never know.

**Chapter 5**

Tidus, Rikku and Wakka had rented a room with 3 single beds. With all of them totally exhausted from the long trip that none had realized that they all overslept.

Wakka tossed and turned on his bed and actually rolled off causing him to wake up. Tiredly and grumpy, Wakka tried standing up but only managed to his knees. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at the clock. Wakka paused for a moment then his eyes widened.

"Tidus! Rikku! WAKE UP!" Wakka shouted.

Both were so struck by his loud and sudden voice that they both jumped.

Tidus and Rikku looked over at him. "What do you want...? I'm still sleepy." Rikku wined.

"You didn't have to be so mean waking us up like that." Tidus told him.

"Well sorry Tidus." Wakka said being sarcastic. "Just want to let you know that its 3:12 in the afternoon!"

After hearing this, both Tidus and Rikku hushed out of bed and began to get ready. Wakka smiled and feeling proud of himself until he heard Tidus shouting at him to get ready.

As soon as everyone was done, they all proceeded out of the hotel and began to walk down the street to the nearest car rental shop.

"Argh! We can be walking for hours before we will find a stupid car rental shop." Rikku wined.

"Be patient Rikku. They must have one near by since Zanarkand is the biggest city in Spira." Wakka told her.

Both stopped walking. "My point! Zanarkand is huge and we might starve or dehydrate or die from so much walking before we find one!" Rikku argued.

"That is ridicules. We'll be fine." Wakka ensured him. "Just stop worrying!"

"Can you both be quiet?" Tidus told them. Wakka and Rikku turned towards him. "If you people have been paying any attention then you would know that we are standing right it front of one!"

Wakka and Rikku then looked over. "Hey! He's right! Tidus found one!" Rikku shouted.

Tidus and Wakka rolled their eyes and entered the shop.

* * *

"Cheers! To Yuna's performance tonight!" Shuyin said holding up his drink.

"Cheers!" The blitzers and Paine joined in. Yuna smiled as she then took a sip of her drink with the others in the bar.

"This is so exciting. Your going to do great tonight!" Paine told her.

"I just hope that I don't screw up. I've practiced a few moves and practiced my song over and over." Yuna said.

"Just relax." Shuyin said. Yuna looked over at him. "If you worry then you won't be able to concentrate."

Yuna nodded and smiled. Shuyin smiled back. Paine looked at both of them a bit confused.

"Hey Yuna, we should be getting back to the apartment and get you ready." Paine told her.

Yuna pulled out of her little daydream and looked at Paine. "Okay." Yuna simply told her. She then looked back at Shuyin. "Well I'll see you tonight at 7:00 then."

"Of course. You better be ready by then." Shuyin teased. Yuna giggled then left with Paine.

"So why don't you just tell him?" Paine asked as she drove back to the apartment with Yuna.

"Tell him what?" Yuna asked confused.

"That you like him."

"What? I don't like him that way. Paine I already told you that I have a boyfriend."

"You never did tell me about Tidus." Paine said.

"Yeah, maybe...I don't need to."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Paine asked.

"It feels like we're...drifting apart, you know that feeling, right?"

Paine didn't reply. "Maybe because you never see or talk to him anymore."

Yuna stared out the window. "Maybe..."

* * *

"So where do we start looking?" Rikku asked bouncing around in the back seat.

"How about we try the school?" Wakka suggested. "Do we even know where it is?"

"I do! I was here when I was about 9 years old. Just keep going down this street." Rikku told Tidus who was driving.

Soon after they came across Zanarkand High.

"Wow, its huge!" Wakka said in astonishment.

"The principal is usually here on Saturdays so lets go in and ask where she lives." Tidus said as he got out of the car.

The three of them proceeded into the school then down the hall to the office where they found the secretary. Tidus approached her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. We are friends of a student named Yuna and we were wondering if you can tell us where she lives." Tidus asked.

The Secretary opened a folder. "1800 Elvencrest." She told him. Tidus smiled.

"Hey man, this is a good time to register, ya?" Wakka said.

"Ah ya. We also like to register as well." Tidus told her.

So after about another 20 minutes all three of them had fully registered into the school and now were heading out and entered their car once again.

"Okay. 1800 Elvencrest. Anyone know where it is?" Tidus asked. Rikku looked at a map.

"Two blocks north then turn right and continue up five more blocks." Rikku told him.

"Okay." Tidus said then began do drive by the instructions of Rikku.

Just as the clock on the radio of their car hit 7:02, the car drove up to the apartment.

"Looks like this is it." Tidus said. He then looked back at Rikku. "Ready to see Yuna again?"

Rikku had a big smile on her face and smiled. Just as Tidus was about to step out of the car, he saw her walk out of the apartment with a guy.

"Hey! Who is that?" Rikku asked as she continued to stare at the two. Tidus didn't say anything but watch him help her in a car.

"Yo, what's going on, ya? That guy looked a lot like you brudda." Wakka asked.

"No way." Tidus told him. The car soon drove off. "Go! Tidus follow them!" Rikku shouted at him.

Tidus started up the car and began to follow the car all the way down to the Zanarkand docks where there was a huge dome and hundreds of people in lines anxiously waiting to get in. As they all looked at the people and the dome Tidus lost track of the car and Yuna.

He then parked the car and the three of them stepped out. "So how are we gonna get in Tidus? We need tickets." Wakka asked.

"We're gonna sneak in." Rikku said. "What? With all that security its impossible." Wakka said.

"I agree with Rikku." Tidus said. "You gotta be joking." Wakka said. Rikku smiled.

"Like Rikku told me, College is a time for experimenting." Tidus said with a smile.

"Yay! Okay, we'll sneak in from the back!" Rikku said then began to walk. Tidus and Wakka followed behind. "I hope we can do this." Wakka told Tidus.

**Showtime! (A/N: If you seen the FMV of Final Fantasy X-2 intro, you will have a better idea of the stage, song, dances, sneak in, etc. For those who haven't I will try to make it a better picture of the scene for you. (P.S. I did add extra things in so don't sue me or anything.)  
**  
The seats we're crowded, the lights were dim, the fans...cheering long and loud waiting for the performance to begin. In the middle of the gigantic room, the stage lifted up signaling everyone that it was almost Showtime.

"Rikku! Wakka! Hurry up." Tidus whispered in the backstage hallway. Rikku and Wakka caught up to him. As the three of them continued to quietly walk, a door opened and a guard came walking through.

"Hey you kids. What are you doing here? This area is off limits-" He said but was interrupted when Rikku surprisingly punched him, knocking him out cold.

"I'll slip him into the janitor's room. You two go on ahead." Rikku said. Tidus and Wakka nodded then began to run down the hall. Rikku grabbed the guard's arms and dragged him into the janitor's room then walked back out into the hall.

"Now I need a good view of the performance." Rikku said as she searched around finding a door saying 'B1 Balcony.' Rikku smiled and headed up the stairs.

The Dome lights began to circle around the main room and the hovering platforms with the band members flew around hitting a few guitar notes here and there. The huge drum set came up under the stage positioning itself as the big logo on the stage's trip said 'Real Emotion.'

"5...4...3...2...1...AHHHH!" The audience counted down as the main stage lights came on and Yuna stood in the middle of the stage. The crowd screamed loudly as the song began.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you!  
_  
Yuna walked a bit then summoned her magic causing a bright light to surround her and magically changed into her bright blue and white outfit. She then began dancing and sang to the overly excited crowd all around her. The back up dancers then accompanied her on the stage as the danced to Yuna's moves.

Tidus and Wakka struggled to get through all the screaming people to get a better sight of Yuna.

"Its like a bunch of screaming, jumping, hyper Rikku's!" Wakka said. Tidus laughed.

"Hey Tidus! I can see her! Damn see looks hot in that outfit!" Wakka said. Tidus smacked him on the head.

"Lets get closer." Tidus shouted. So then both continued to make their way to the front of the section.

_And though I know the world of real emotion_

_Has surround me, I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

You'll never be alone 

Yuna continued to sing doing her princess pop Brittany moves with her two back up dancers. Rikku had a pair of digital binoculars and was watching Yuna perform. She moved her body to the up beat music until something tapped her on the shoulders and she turned around.

Another guard had found her and was looking at her very angrily. Rikku gave him a scared yet innocent face at first then shrugged her shoulders then began to punch him until he too fell down, knocked out cold.

Meanwhile outside in the darkness of the docks, out in the ocean, a newly forming tidal wave began to emerge from the water and began to grow taller as it started to make its way towards the docks of Zanarkand.

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can't hear you!

Yuna began to clap to a short instrumental break. One of the hovering platforms came quite close to the balcony that Rikku was on and she jumped onto it almost falling off. Rikku was there hanging on to the edge of the platform as it swung around in different directions and the guitarist playing his instrumental solo.

Wakka looked up and noticed this. "Hey Tidus, is that who I think it is?" Wakka asked. Tidus looked up and saw Rikku hanging onto the edge of the platform struggling to get up.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tidus asked. "Who knows? No one understands that Al Bhed girl." Wakka said then continued to walk to the front with Tidus.

"EEEKKK! AHHHH! Hey you guitar guy! Help meeeeeee!" Rikku shouted. He looked down at her confused and wondered why she was even there in the first place. As soon as his solo was finished he used that as his opportunity and helped her up. Since they were pretty much close to the ground, Rikku pushed him off and he fell into the crowd.

"Hoo-Haw! I am invincible! Muahahahahahahah!" Rikku said then began to lose her balance and slipped off. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she too fell into the crowd.

_And if I find the real world of emotion_

_Has surrounded me, and I can't go on_

_You are there the moment that _

_I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be..._

Yuna continued to sing. The crowd was going wild and the cameras were all over the place taping the broadcast. Tidus and Wakka ran over to Rikku.

"Rikku ya idiot! What the hell were you doing?" Wakka shouted.

"Trying to get a better view of Yuna. You got to go on one of those things! They are sooooooooooo cool!" Rikku shouted back over all the screaming and cheering.

"Hey you three!" A guard shouted as he began to walk up some steps. All three turned him and saw him approaching when a girl came out of the crowd and kicked him in the face. Knocking him down the stairs.

"Go!" Paine shouted. Tidus nodded and took Wakka and Rikku with him and fought their way through the crowd.

Even at the front they still were far from her. Tidus gazed at her after so long of not seeing her. She looked so beautiful up on stage singing. He smiled.

_What can I do for you? (Yeah ha)  
What can I do for you? (Ah la, la, la)_

_What can I do for you?  
I can hear you!_

Yuna sang then the song ended and the lights dimmed. The crowd cheered and screamed at the top of your voices waving their arms in the air and jumping up and down. Other clapped while some whistled.

Yuna smiled and said, "Thanks everyone! You rock!" She continued to smile until she caught the glimpse of Tidus standing in the audience with Wakka and Rikku.

_That? What? It can't be! Tidus is supposed to be in Luca and same with Wakka and Rikku should be in Besaid. They came to...see me_. Yuna thought as she began to cry tears of joy.

As unexpected as it sounds, the crowd began to quite down and soon after the entire dome was silenced. Everyone looked at everyone confused until more people began to hear a rumbling noise coming from outside. Some people began to become scared as others were still confused. The sound of water approached them then the whole dome rumbled causing many people to lose their balance and fall over including Yuna who fell on the stage.

The noise shuttered louder now and a rush of water began to enter the dome though the opened top and people began to panic and scream in fear.

"What the hell!" Wakka shouted.

"People are making their way to the entrance of the dome! Lets go now!" Rikku told them.

"Wait!" Tidus said. He then looked at the stage and Yuna was gone. "Yuna's gone! We can't leave her!

Wakka grabbed his arm. "We're leaving!"

As the water continued to pour into the room, people pushed and shoved hoping to make it out.

"Tidus!" A voice shouted from behind. Tidus turned around and saw Yuna trying to get to him. Wakka released his arm and Tidus ran over to her and they embraced.

"I missed you so much!" Yuna said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tidus stroked her hair.

"C'mon!" Wakka shouted. They then pulled away from each other. Tidus took her hand and began to follow Wakka and Rikku out of the dome.

The water then poured in heavily and everyone was swept through it being pushed around everywhere. Sin then moved in closer and peeked its head over the dome. Many people we're struggling swimming their way out not noticing it but other got a good glimpse of it.

Sin swept in more water and there was now a small tidal wave in the gigantic room causing many people to separate from each other including Tidus and Yuna.

As Sin then made its way away from the dome and back into the water, a thick heavy mist like substance began to cover the entire dome including all the people inside.

Many police, ambulance, fire trucks made their way into the parking lot opening all the doors into the place to release the water.

News reporters from various newspapers and T.V. news channels had arrived and was now covering the news that many people were watching live including Lenne, Shuyin, the Zanarkand blitzball team & Nooj.

The water was soon all drained out and people were rushed out of the place.

* * *

I hoped ya all enjoyed this chappie cause it took me a while to make it interesting for all of you. Whelps review and hoped ya all liked the 'performance.' LMAO! Anyways, not quite what you would expect for Tidus and Yuna to meet but I tried so it can fit into the storyline I have planned for the story.

The song that Yuna sang was 'Real Emotion' by Jade from Sweetbox. The English version lyrics. If you want to know the lyrics for that song go to


	6. Your Confusing Me What’s Going On?

Hey people! I'm back! Sorry if Tidus and Yuna's little meet in the last chapter was short. Anyways this chapter might shock you a bit but all in all it'll turn out okay. Hopefully...Maybe...I don't know it's your choice in hoe you feel about it. Whelps here it is for ya.

**Chapter 6**

The following morning Rikku and Wakka waited in the lobby of the Zanarkand Hospital waiting anxiously for results on both Tidus and Yuna who were quickly rushed into it last night after both were found unconscious inside the dome.

It was nearly noon and there was no progress what so ever on either of them. Wakka was beginning to fall asleep and Rikku was watching the T.V. and it was showing the performance from last night and the disaster as well.

After some more solid boring minutes in the lobby, a doctor came out and called Wakka and Rikku. Both walked up to him.

"Well how are they? They're going to be okay, right? Well?" Rikku asked all at once. Wakka just rolled his eyes.

"Your friend Tidus seems fine and we didn't detect anything wrong with him. Surprisingly he is awake now. Yuna's progress is also very good and we see nothing wrong with her as well but she still hasn't woken yet." He told them.

The doctor then told then which rooms they were in then left them. Wakka and Rikku then found themselves walking throughout the hospital until they reached room 23 and entered it.

"Wakka! Rikku! Its so good to see you." Tidus said. Wakka and Rikku approached him.

"We're just glad that you're alright." Wakka said.

"We were stuck waiting in the lobby for over 6 hours, ya know." Rikku wined. Tidus laughed.

"Ya well it's so good to hear that you're okay. Yuna is fine too but she still hasn't woken yet." Wakka told him.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. Although we were in pretty much like a death drown place there, she was really happy to see you again. The two of you looked so happy when you hugged. It gave me warm fuzzy feelings inside." Rikku told him.

Tidus looked at them with a puzzled look. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

Wakka and Rikku looked at each other. "Yo Tidus. Are you sure your okay?" Wakka asked.

"Hold up. I'm fine and all. I just want to know what you people are talking about and this Yuna person." Tidus said.

"Wakka, he's scaring me." Rikku said as she motioned away from him.

"Yo brudda, you do know who Yuna is right?" Wakka asked. "Yuna ya know. Your girlfriend who you can never stop thinking about."

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. And I have no idea who this Yuna person your talking about." Tidus told him.

Wakka didn't reply.

"Well I think he hit his head really hard on something last night." Rikku told Wakka.

"Wait. What was the last thing you remember from last night?" Wakka asked.

"Um, well, that misty stuff that was in there made me pass out after being thrown around by the water." Tidus told him.

"Hey! I got an idea! Lets go see Yuna and see how she's doing." Rikku suggested.

"Okay. She might be awake." Wakka said. He then turned to Tidus. "Stay here. We'll be back."

So then both were off walking down the hall until they stopped in front of room 32. Wakka and Rikku entered the room and were both surprised to see that Yuna was awake.

"Hey Yunie! How ya feeling?" Rikku asked.

"A bit dizzy but I'll be okay." Yuna said with a smile.

"Hey Yuna, you do 'remember' who we are, right?" Wakka asked.

Yuna gave him a weird look. "Of course. Rikku is my cousin and your Wakka who plays blitzball with...eh...someone." Yuna told him.

"Oh no! Not her too!" Rikku told Wakka. Yuna looked at them clueless.

"I don't know. Let me ask her a question. Say Yuna, when we all get out of this hospital you anxious to see Tidus again? You know, your boyfriend." Wakka asked.

"Tidus? Boyfriend? I wonder..." Yuna trailed off.

Rikku smiled thinking that Yuna was just being sarcastic and was teasing them until,

"Wakka, did you hit your head last night in the disaster?" Yuna asked.

Wakka crossed his arms and didn't reply.

"Noooooooooooooo! This can't be happening! Wakka what the hell is wrong with them?" Rikku asked. But just before Wakka opened his mouth to say something,

"Hey wait! Yunie! The ring that you wear around your neck. Who gave it to you?" Rikku asked as a last resort.

Yuna held the ring in her hand. "This ring... someone very special to me...I can't remember who though."

Then that is when it hit Wakka and Rikku, Tidus and Yuna had no memory of each other. But why? How? Wakka and Rikku were desperate for some answers but who could provide them?

As they left Yuna to rest, Wakka and Rikku found themselves back in the lobby.

"Wakka tell me that this isn't happening! Please tell me I'm dreaming! WAKKA!" Rikku shouted.

"SHHHH quiet down! I don't understand it either. How can they not have any memory of each other?" Wakka asked.

"Sin." A person told them. Wakka and Rikku looked up to see Auron talking to them.

"Sin? You mean that big bad ass that attacked the stadium last night?" Wakka asked

"Correct." Auron simply said.

"Okay, so how is that connected to our friends having no memory of each other?" Rikku asked.

"The heavy mist he left behind was its toxin. The effect of this makes people forget things like in your friend's conditions."

"But weren't others effected by this as well?" Wakka asked.

"There were many last night who were infected by this." Auron told them then stood up. "I must go now. A pilgrimage must now begin and stop this from destroying Spira."

"Wait! But how do we cure our friend's conditions?" Rikku asked.

"Patients. In time it will wear off." Auron said then left the hospital.

"Patients my ass! We don't have time for this. Everything has gone wrong! This isn't how Yunie and Tidus were suppose to meet after so long!" Rikku said.

"There is nothing we can do but trust Auron's judgment on this."

Soon after Tidus came walking out into the lobby looking a bit tired. "Look, I'll take blondie home and you take care of Yuna." Wakka said then stood up and walked over to Tidus. They both soon left afterwards.

After another few minutes of waiting, Yuna came out into the lobby looking just as before. Rikku approached her and tried not to be too suspicious of anything.

"Okay Yunie, I'll take you back to your place now. By the way, all that stuff I said about Tidus, you can just forget for now." Rikku told her.

So since Wakka took the car that they had rented and Yuna didn't have a car of her own, both took the bus down the street all the way down to her apartment. As they walked through the main lobby, many people stared at them making Yuna feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

Rikku and Yuna had arrived on the 12th floor and entered her room to find many people inside waiting for her return.

They all cheered and smiled to see her.

"Yuna, we were so worried about you. The news has been on all day." Paine told her.

Shuyin walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "We're all glad that you're okay."

"Um...thanks...Shuyin..." Yuna said gasping for air. Shuyin pulled away from her and laughed.

"Say Lenne, I'm gonna go get us some beer from the store, you wanna come with me?" Shuyin asked.

"Um, O-Okay." Lenne said flushing madly then left with Shuyin.

Yuna and Rikku then sat down on the couch and watched the news as it was showing Yuna's concert.

"Say Yunie! You look really good up on stage!" Rikku told her. Yuna smiled as it showed shots of Rikku hanging off one of the hovering platforms. Rikku's cheeks blushed from embarrassment as Yuna giggled.

"I was wondering who that was." Yuna told her.

"Yeah well just trying to make the show more interesting." Rikku said with a smile.

* * *

"So you don't remember anything about Yuna? At all?" Wakka asked.

"Like I told you before. I don't know anyone named Yuna." Tidus told him.

Wakka didn't reply.

"And besides, why is this person so important to me anyways?" Tidus asked.

"You wouldn't understand, brudda. Maybe when you get your memory back it'll be easier for you to understand." Wakka replied.

"My memory?" Tidus asked confused.

"That's right. Auron said that Sin's toxin infected your memory thus you have no memory of Yuna." Wakka told him.

"I am so confused." Tidus said.

"Look, this is just between the two of us okay? Don't tell anyone. Not until your memory comes back." Wakka told him.

"Whatever you say..." Tidus said staring out of the window.

* * *

"Lady Lulu, where are you going?" Shelinda asked.

"There has been an disaster in Zanarkand and I must check in with my friends to see if they are okay." Lulu told her.

"Please let one of our men escort you then." Shelinda insisted.

"That would be helpful. Tell him that I'll be waiting in the Airship." Lulu said then walked off towards the roof of the Bevelle Temple.

As the airship ascended from the ground it then began to make its way to Zanarkand.

* * *

Whelps that is the chapter next chapter for ya. Hoped ya liked it. Lulu is coming back in the story with an unexpected guest or escort or whatever you like to call 'him.' Well I wouldn't really call him unexpected but ya know what I mean. He is an 'old friend' of Yuna's. Guess you'll just have to wait and see who he is. 


	7. Starting Yet Again

He ya'll! Okay I must confess what I did in the last chapter was a little harsh in making them not remember each other but I PROMISE you all that the story will turn out better in later chapter with more Tidus/Yuna. Their memories will come back in a few chapters. I really didn't want to say but it will come back in Chapter 10. See? I'm only torturing you for 4 chapters. Well here is the next chapter for ya. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

"Yo Tidus, wake up, ya?" Wakka shouted from the other room. Tidus slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." Tidus told him getting out of bed and getting dressed. He then made his way into the kitchen where Wakka was having breakfast. Tidus sat down at the table.

"Tidus what's wrong? You look horrible." Wakka said.

"Thanks Wakka. I didn't get any sleep last night. I had the most weirdest dream." Tidus told him.

"Really? What?" Wakka asked interested.

"It was about Yuna. The girl you were telling me about yesterday.

_Yuna stood there in Tidus' room crying. "Yuna?" He said. Tidus then stood up out of bed and walked over to her. Her face was covered by shades so Tidus couldn't see what she looked like. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"I know I don't have a choice but I have to leave now. Leave for good, and I'm probably never gonna come back." Yuna told him. "Yuna-" But he had been cut off when Yuna placed her index finger over his lips.

"I love you Tidus! You must understand that I have to go now." She told him. "Yuna, don't go." Tidus said softly. Yuna stepped back away from him. "I'm sorry Tidus."

"YUNA! DON'T GO!" Tidus shouted as he sat up straight on his bed. "It was...just a dream? How bizarre." Tidus said to himself as he looked over at his clock that said 3:47am.

Wakka took a sip of his coffee.

"What does this mean?" Tidus asked.

"I think your memory is coming back slowly." Wakka told him. Tidus didn't reply. "Look I would tell you but it's complicated. Today when we start school I'll introduce you to her but don't act weird around her, okay?"

Tidus nodded.

"Good. Now lets go before we're late." Wakka told him then both headed out of their dorm and preceded into the school.

* * *

"Hey Yuna, are you okay?" Paine asked.

She nodded "I'm fine." Yuna ensured her.

"Okay, well I'm off to the coffee shop. I'll see you in class." Paine told her then left the apartment.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Yunie! So you'll show me around the school, right?" Rikku asked.

"O-Of course." Yuna replied.

Rikku looked at her awkwardly. "Are you sure your okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, really. Lets just get to class. The teachers here are very strict and hate when their students are late." Yuna told her then left with Rikku.

As Yuna and Rikku entered the school, she guided her throughout all 3 floors of the school and where all the classes were but still gave her a map just in case.

"I got to go now Rikku. Gym class at the other end of the school." Yuna told her. Rikku smiled and nodded.

"No prob. I got Computers on the third floor. I'll see you later then." Rikku said then they went their separate ways.

As Yuna walked down the hall, she noticed two very familiar voices.

"Hey bro! What's up? We watched that concert on Saturday and saw you on T.V." Graav said.

"That's cool." Tidus told him.

Bickson wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You were only on for like 5 seconds but we could recognize you."

"So come on. I heard a good movie is playing. If we leave now we'll be able to catch it in time." Graav told Tidus.

"Skip class to see it?" Tidus asked.

"Uh, yeah." Bickson said.

"Sorry, can't. New rules boys. I already got kicked out of 2 schools. I can't get expelled again or who knows where I'll end up next." Tidus told him.

"Don't say your becoming that pathetic little boy like in High School." Graav said. Tidus crossed his arms over his chest and didn't reply.

"Can't believe we came all the way here to see him. Lets go. He wouldn't like the movie anyways." Bickson said pushing him into the lockers causing him to drop all his books.

Graav and Bickson stormed their way through the hallway and left the school. Yuna looked back at the troubled boy and ran over to him.

"Here let me help you with your books." Yuna offered without even looking at his face.

"Thanks. Those two are real jerks." Tidus told her.

"I know. I went to high school with them." Yuna said then stood up after helping him. Then Tidus too stood up and both looked at each other.

Both stood there staring at each other for minutes without saying a word.

"Um...Hi. I'm Yuna." She told him although things were already weird enough.

Tidus smiled. 'She must be the one Wakka told me about.' He thought.

"I'm Tidus." He said shaking her hand.

Both then had a major blood rush in their head and saw something in their minds the moment their hands met.

_**Flashback** _

Hey." Tidus called out. Yuna looked over then walked up to him. "I don't think that we met before. I'm Tidus, star player of the school's Blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs." He said trying to impress her.

"I'm Yuna, Rikku's older cousin. I'm just visiting for a while. I'm from Zanarkand." She told him.

Tidus smiled. Yuna smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Tidus said gazing into her eyes. He couldn't control himself and continued to do so for a long period of time. Her blue and green mixed eyes, long silky hair, it was hard for him to resist.

"Same here." Yuna replied. It was the first time she had been so close to him and noticed this ocean blue eyes. Yuna found them to be very attractive alone with his choppy messed up blonde hairstyle. But no matter how tempting it was, she quickly turned away blushing slightly and walked into the kitchen.  
**  
End of Flashback**

Both quickly withdrew their hands and looked at each other confused in fear.

"I um...got to go. See you...around?" Yuna said then quickly walked off to class.

'What the hell was that? Did we meet before? Things are getting way too weird for me.' Tidus thought then continued off to class.

Yuna was almost in tears. She was looking down at the floor as she walked quickly down the hall. She turned a corner towards her gym class and...she bumped into someone...again.

Just as Yuna was about to fall over, the person quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Yuna opened her eyes to see Shuyin.

"Are you okay Yuna?" He asked.

"Shuyin...!" Yuna said as she stared into his blue eyes just about to begin weeping.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I...I don't know anymore." Yuna told him. Shuyin wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her as best as he could as a friend.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not completely sure. I just saw someone who looked so familiar to me but I have no idea who he is. Am I going insane?" Yuna said.

"You had a couple of rough days. You'll be fine." Shuyin pulled away from her. "You're a strong person Yuna. You're going to be fine."

Yuna smiled. "Thanks. You always knew how to make feel better, Shuyin." Yuna said then ran off to class considering she was late.

Shuyin looked back at her. _She has been acting very strange lately. Wonder what's up?_ He thought.

The morning quickly passed by and before they knew it, it was now lunch, the most exciting time of the day.

"So Tidus, how do you like the school?" Paine asked.

"Uh, its um, interesting." Tidus said looking down at his food. No one replied.

Soon after Wakka came walking up to their table and sat down beside Tidus.

"Yo brudda, what's up?" Wakka asked. Tidus didn't reply.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Tidus continued not to reply.

"It seems that he doesn't want to talk." Paine told him. Wakka looked up at her.

"You're the one who helped us at the concert."

Paine smiled. "Yep that was I." Paine replied. Wakka smiled and moved closer to her.

After a few minutes of silence, Yuna, who was incredibly late that lunch had finally arrived and sat down with the others.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late." Yuna apologized.

"Its okay. Say, are we still up for hanging out after school today at the bar?" Paine said.

"Sure. I could use a break." Yuna told her. Tidus looked over at Yuna.

"I...uh..." Tidus trailed off. Everyone looked at him. "I'll come too."

"Me too! Yunie has to show me around anyways." Rikku said.

"Count me in too." Wakka said. Yuna smiled at everyone.

Their conversation was then cut considering the bell rang and was time once again for more classes.

* * *

Whelps that is the chapter for ya. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been super busy with back-to-school stuff since I start September 2nd. Get used to it but from this chapter and on, it might be a while before I post up next chapters considering school and all. Leave me alone! I'm starting my first year of High School! 


	8. Sending Shivers Up & Down My Spine

Hi ya'll. Don't ask. Whelps here is the next chapter for all of you since you desperately want to find out what happens next.

**Chapter 8**

"So who's up for some pool?" Paine asked as she and everyone else entered the bar.

"Pool, eh? Count me in. That's if you're good enough to beat me." Wakka told her.

"Your on buddy!" Paine said then both ran over to the pool table.

Yuna was feeling a bit uneasy that night, Tidus was the same as always, Rikku was jumping around acting very hyper and excited and Shuyin was never too far away from the others.

Shuyin placed his hand on Yuna's shoulder as they entered the bar. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Yuna smiled at him and nodded then preceded to the pool table where Wakka and Paine had just began their duel in seeing who is better at pool.

Everyone gathered at a corner table not too far from Wakka and Paine and ordered some drinks.

"I'm bored..." Rikku wined. No one replied to her.

"So who do you think will win the pool game?" Shuyin asked.

"I think Paine will but Wakka might surprise us all if he wins. He never did play many games except Blitzball." Yuna said. She then looked over at Tidus who was sitting beside her. "Who do you think will win, Tidus?"

Tidus pulled away from his thoughts and looked at Yuna. "Uh...Wakka. I think Wakka will." Tidus told her with a smile. Yuna smiled back pleasantly.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Rikku said. After a few minutes of talking, Lenne entered the bar and ran up to Yuna and the others and sat down with them.

"Oh, hey Lenne." Yuna said.

"Watch out Yuna. Leblanc and her bitch cheerleading group are coming." Lenne told her. Yuna looked over and saw Leblanc enter the bar and began to head over to Yuna's table.

Leblanc then shoved Rikku, who was sitting beside Yuna at the time, out of her way and sat down beside Yuna.

"Yuna, the one from the concert, right? You know if you hang around with the right crowd and maybe a new fashion, you can become quite popular, not that I'm saying 'your friends' aren't popular. You can do much better with me." Leblanc told her. Yuna looked down in silence.

Rikku stood up and crossed her arms. "Hey! Don't talk thinking that we're trash you bitch!" Rikku angrily told her.

Shuyin took a sip of his coke. "So I'm guessing from you assumption that I'm a loser too?" He asked.

"Oh, of course not Shuyin. Your one of the most popular guys in the school. But your popularity will go down if you hang with these people." She told him. Shuyin didn't reply.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. "Are you okay?" He asked. Yuna closed her eyes facing the table and didn't reply.

"Look. I don't know who you are but stop bothering us. If you don't like us cause were not 'popular' or 'cause we don't hang with you' then we have nothing to say to you." Tidus told her as he grabbed Yuna's hand and took her out of the bar.

Leblanc didn't reply.

_That guy, there is something about him. His eyes, style, personality, everything about him just so...breathtaking._ Leblanc thought.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Yuna told him.

"No prob. So how about we get out of here?" Tidus asked. Yuna smiled.

"Okay." She told him then both began to walk down the street.

Both enjoyed each other's company that day walking down the street talking and laughing and just having fun. By the time they were all tired out, they stumbled across Tidus' apartment he shared with Wakka and entered it with Yuna.

"It's not as big as yours but its still a pretty good place." Tidus told her as they walked into the room.

"Its nice." Yuna replied as she sat down on the couch. Tidus smiled and closed the door behind him. He then walked into the room Yuna was in and sat down beside her on the couch.

"That Leblanc person is a real pain." Yuna said.

"She's the type that will do anything for popularity." Tidus told her. Yuna agreed.

Silence.

"Listen, um...I just wanted to say again how thankful I am for you helping out back at the bar. If you never did then she would of probably already dragged me away and try on a tight cheerleading outfit. I just can't believe how she talked about you and the others-" Yuna said but was interrupted with Tidus placed his finger over her lips.

"No need to apologize Yuna. To be honest I wouldn't really want to see you become another one of Leblanc's followers." Tidus told her then removed his finger off her lips and slid his hand gently on her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

Yuna opened her mouth to say something but couldn't quite find the words to say and ended up smiling at Tidus as he began to lean in closer towards her.

Yuna slowly closed her eyes and also began to lean in closer to Tidus. Just before their lips met, both suddenly had a major blood rush to their heads and a bright light engulfed their minds.

_**Flashback** _

"You really should be more careful Tidus." Yuna told him as she wiped away the blood from a cut on his arm. "Uh..." Tidus trailed.

"And where was Wakka? He is usually with you all the time."

_"Bickson and Graav wanted to talk to me alone so Wakka didn't bother to come." Tidus told her. _

Yuna began to wrap his wound with a cloth. "You're lucky that you only got one cut." Yuna told him.

She then began to wash away some blood off his face from his nose. "There. All done." Yuna told him as she placed everything back in the kit. "You're lucky that uncle Cid and Rikku isn't here tonight or else they would give you heck for getting into a fight."

Tidus and Yuna laughed together. "Thank you Yuna." Tidus said gazing into her beautiful eyes. Yuna blushed up all shyly and smiled.

Tidus then began to lean in, as did Yuna. Just before their lips met, a crash of thunder went across the sky and both jumped back.

**End of Flashback**

The shock of the sudden memory startled both Tidus and Yuna and both withdrew from each other, staring at each other in awe.

_Okay I don't know about Yuna but those are really beginning to freak me out_. Tidus thought to himself.

_What are those past memories flashbacks? If I'm in it then why can't I remember it happen? If Tidus can see them as well, what is it trying to tell us?_ Yuna thought.

Tidus quickly stood up. "Its late. Why...don't you stay here for the night?" Asked Tidus.

"No. I would worry my cousin. I need to get back to my place." Yuna told him as she too stood up.

"Okay. I'll take you home then." Tidus said with a smile. Yuna returned the smile then left with Tidus.

* * *

"I don't get it. Yunie is never late. She should be here!" Rikku said just entering the apartment room she shared with Yuna and Paine. Lenne followed behind Rikku with Shuyin.

"Yuna is probably with Tidus so you shouldn't worry so much." Lenne told her.

"Your probably right." Rikku said as she began to calm down.

"Wakka is still at the bar with Paine still playing that game of pool. I don't think it will ever end." Lenne said. Rikku agreed. "Shuyin, why so quiet?" Lenne asked.

"Just thinking." Shuyin replied.

"You seem to do that a lot. You shouldn't do that so much." Lenne told him. Shuyin smiled.

"Maybe."

"Thanks for taking me home Tidus. I really appreciate it." Yuna told him as they stood outside of Yuna's apartment room.

"No prob. So I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Tidus said. Yuna nodded.

"Good night Tidus." Yuna said to him then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Tidus blushed then walked away and into the elevator.

Yuna turned around towards the door but as her hand touched the doorknob, she began to feel dizzy and her mind was yet again engulfed by another strange bright light.

_**Flashback** _

"I better get going."

"Wait. Here I want you to have this." Tidus pulled off his favorite ring off his finger and slid it through a sliver chain and clipped it around Yuna's neck.

"So you'll never forget me." He told her softly. Yuna smiled giving him another quick kiss on the lips then hug. Tidus held her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"I'll never forget you. Promise." Yuna said just before walking away and boarding the bus. Tidus walked over to the window where Yuna was sitting. She looked a bit sad yet happy at the same time.

The bus then began to drive off out of the lot and onto the street, disappearing into the distance.

**End of Flashback**

Yuna stared at the door in confusion.

'The ring...its from...Tidus?' Yuna thought. This might be the reason she was finding him attractive since the moment she spent with him before the last flashback. "Everything is coming back to me. The truth." Yuna said to herself just before entering the room and being greeted by everyone.

"Yunie! Your okay!" Rikku shouted as she ran over to Yuna and hugged her. Yuna smiled.

"It's a good thing you left too. Leblanc ended up staying with us and was determined to stay until you and Tidus returned." Lenne told her.

Rikku pulled away from her. "Your not going to hang around with her are you?" She asked.

"No." Yuna simply replied. Rikku lit up in excitement.

"So where is Tidus?" Shuyin asked sounding very uninterested.

"Yeah that's right! Where is he? What happened while the two of you were out? Where did you go? Did you have fun?" Rikku asked all at once.

"Tidus went home. Look, I'm really tired so I just want to go to bed. Night." Yuna said then walked off to her room.

The night was long for her. She couldn't help but stop thinking about Tidus. She held the ring in her hand as tears began to roll down her face. "Please stop this! I need to know what happened! I need to remember. Someone...anyone...help me." Yuna told herself trying to fight her tears from escaping her eyelids.

* * *

"Hoo-haw! I beat you!" Wakka said walking out of the bar with Paine both quite drunk.

"Shut it! I want a rematch." Paine told him.

"Fine. You'll get your rematch next time and I'll kick your ass again." Wakka said sounding very proud of himself. Paine didn't reply.

"That's right! You may be a hot chick but that doesn't mean I'm holding back. You can keep getting your rematches but I'll keep kicking your ass!" Paine looked at him.

"You're going down girly! Muahahahahahahahaha!" Wakka said.

"Oh SHUT UP already and kiss me!" Paine told him then kissed him on the lips. Wakka, who was surprised at first, 'went with the flow' and wrapped his arms around her waist and made the kiss more tender and passionate.

* * *

Since Yuna had gotten some sleep early that night, she was the first one awake the following morning. As she left her room, Rikku, who was on the couch that night was still sleeping. Yuna smiled at her peacefully.

She then made her way into Paine's room to see if she made it home last night. As Yuna opened the door, she found Paine still sleeping in her bed with...Wakka! Yuna's eyes widened then she quickly closed the door, hoping not to disturb them.

Yuna then walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast when she saw Rikku sitting at the table, staring at her.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"So...what happened between you and Tidus last night? Are you gonna tell me?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku nothing happened between Tidus and I last night, okay?" Yuna told her as she walked over to the stove and began to cook some eggs.

"I see. So where did you go?" She asked.

"We walked around Zanarkand showing him some things here and there then went to his place for a rest then he took me home. Okay?"

Rikku smiled. "You liiiiiiiiiiike him!" she said with a big smile on her lips. Yuna blushed although she looked away so Rikku wouldn't notice.

Soon after Paine and Wakka both came into the kitchen looking really tired and sat down at the table.

"You guys look like crap." Rikku told them.

"Thank Wakka for that. Him and his beer." Paine said.

Wakka swung his arm around Paine's shoulder. "Yeah but you enjoyed every minute of me kicking your ass in pool." Wakka told her then began to laugh.

"Ah your horrible." Paine said.

Soon after, the doorbell rang and Yuna went into the other room to see who it was. She opened the door to find Tidus.

"Tidus! What are you doing here?" Yuna whispered.

"I came to take you to school, that is, if you're going to school. Wakka didn't come home last night so I couldn't go with him. What's going on in there." Tidus told her then peeked over the door but Yuna gently pushed him back.

With all the racket they were making, Rikku took her attention off her food and looked over at Yuna. She couldn't see who she was talking too considering the door was in the way.

"Come on, let's go." Tidus told her.

Yuna smiled. "Okay." She then went back into the house and picked up her jean jacket. "I'm going to school Rikku." She told her.

"But it doesn't start for another hour!" Rikku told her.

"Yeah well I, um, got things to do." Yuna lied then headed out the door giggling with Tidus.

* * *

As everyone arrived at school, all the freshmen at the college were all gathered in the auditorium for a meeting. Everyone coming from their different classes, arrived into the room and sat down.

"I called this meeting because you all have been working so hard and our council have decided to give you all a field trip that will be held throughout all next week." Principal Mika told them.

Everyone erupted in a loud cheer.

"This will also help you in your geography studies for exploring new places in Spira. Everyone will find out where we are going next Monday. That is all." He told them. Everyone then proceeded out of the auditorium.

"This field trip sounds like fun!" Rikku said jumping around in the hallway.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun." Shuyin told her.

Yuna giggled. "What do you think Tidus?" She asked.

"Can't wait!" He told her.

They all walked down until a familiar voice called them.

"Yuna! Rikku! Tidus!" She called out. They all looked at her and recognized that it was Lulu.

"Lulu! You're here! I thought you were in Bevelle?" Rikku asked.

"I came to check up on you since I heard about that concert." Lulu told her.

Yuna smiled. "Its so good to see you!"

"Oh I'm not the only person who came. A friend who wanted to see you came as well." Lulu told her as the person walked up beside her.

Yuna eyes widened. "Issaru?" She asked shocked.

"Hey Yuna. Its nice to see you again." He told him.

Yuna was still shocked from his appearance that she was speechless.

* * *

Woo another chapter done! This was much longer so I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. So now you know who came back with Lulu. ISAARU! Its attack of the Ex boyfriend alert! I'm joking. Find out what happens next in Chapter 9! Oh and review! 


	9. Field Trip! Hoo haws to all!

Hello all! Welcome to another addition to College Chaos. Okay that just sounded very weird. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They're all wonderful. . BTW, this will be my last chapter that i'm writing before I go back to school so chapter 10 in which your all anxious to read cause Tidus' & Yuna's memory will come back won't be out for a while. (Jeez I'm gonna die in High School. Heh...hehehh...heh... (Major sweat drop) Have fun reading.

**Chapter 9**

Lunch Time. The time of the day that everyone enjoyed. The group all sat together like always except for Yuna who was sitting at a different table with just Isaaru.

"I can't believe you're here after all these months Issaru. How have you been?" Yuna asked.

"Quite well. I now live in Bevelle serving Lady Lulu." Issaru replied.

"'Lady' Lulu?" Yuna questioned.

"Yes. Lulu is now a Maester of Yevon now that Sin has returned."

"I am already aware of it. My father is on his pilgrimage accompanied by Auron and Jecht."

Issaru gazed at Yuna. "Look. Forgive me for suddenly becoming angry with you back in High School. I guess back then I really wanted to go to the prom with you. When you said no, I guess...I was angry cause I was sad." Isaaru confessed.

Yuna looked down. "No. There was more to it." She told him. Issaru looked at her.

"I uh...I was leaving early and couldn't stay." Yuna turned her head and looked over at Tidus at the other table across the room. "I think there was more but I can't quite remember." Yuna told him.

"You were in love with Tidus." Issaru told her, Yuna turned her head.

"What? No! Well, I don't know."

"I already know about your foggy mind. Sin's toxin."

Yuna looked down at the table and blushed. _Was in love with Tidus in High School. Wonder if I feel the same way about him now although I...can't remember._ Yuna thought.

"Yuna?" Issaru asked.

_Tidus...I wonder if...he feels the same way about me_. Yuna thought blushing.  
**  
One Week Later/ Monday. October. 3**

"Yunie wake up! Today we go on our field trip!" Rikku shouted jumping up and down on Yuna's bed.

"Argh Rikku!" Yuna mumbled throwing her pillow at her.

"Ouch! Okay, okay. Jeez grumpy. Get up." Rikku told her then ran out of her room.

Yuna slowly lifted herself out of her bed and rubbed her eyes. _Another Monday...but this day is gonna rock. Our first field Trip. _Yuna thought. Yuna got dressed then walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Yuna. Excited about the trip?" Paine asked handing her a bowl of cereal.

"Totally but does anyone know where we are going?" Yuna asked.

Paine and Rikku looked at each other. "We'll find out once we get to school. Teachers like to torture us." Paine replied. Yuna smiled.

"Well we better get going early if we want good seats on the bus. Is everyone packed for the next week?" Rikku said. Yuna and Paine nodded, as they got ready to leave.

"College Freshman, gather around." The principal announced to everyone outside the school. Yuna, Paine and Rikku had just arrived and just in time.

"You were all placed in different groups of 9 and will be supervised by one teacher. Each group will be going to different destinations randomly selected around Spira. Now lets begin to announce the groups." Principal Mika said.

"I hope we'll all be in the same group." Rikku said. Yuna smiled and nodded in agreement.

He began to call the first group who will be going to Moonflow. The Zanarkand Blitzball was all chosen in one group along with Biggs, Miyu and Graav.

"The next group will be going to Macalania accompanied by Professor Nooj. The group will be: Leblanc, Bickson, Shuyin, Rikku, Lenne, Tidus, Paine, Wakka and...Yuna." Mika announced.

Rikku jumped up and down. "YAY! This is gonna rock!" Rikku said grabbing Yuna's hand and running off into their bus. Nooj sat in the front with the bus driver and the other began placing themselves in their seats.

Yuna and Rikku sat in the middle of the bus with Paine and Wakka in front of them. Shuyin sat by himself across from Yuna and Lenne and Tidus were behind Yuna and Rikku.

Leblanc then entered the bus. "Lenne!" She shouted.

Lenne quickly stood up and walked over to her. "Y-Yes?" She asked.

"You're sitting beside Shuyin." Leblanc said then motioned herself beside Tidus. Lenne then sat down beside Shuyin blushing shyly then looked out the window not to be noticed. The students assigned to Moonflow then entered the bus and filled up the rest of the seats.

Soon after the driver started the bus and off they were.

Yuna was extremely bored reading her teen magazine.

"Hey Yunie! Did you know its gonna take us 4 hours to get to Macalania and 6 to Moonflow?" Rikku asked. "Jeez we're gonna be sitting in this bus forever." Yuna said placing her magazine into her bag.

Tidus slightly stood up from behind Yuna's seat and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Is someone bored?" He asked.

Yuna giggled. "Bored to death." Yuna told him.

"Tell me about it. I'm beside Leblanc." Tidus told her. Yuna laughed. Shuyin looked over at the two and slightly glared. But of course both were too busy laughing to even notice him looking at them. Tidus then returned to his seat.

"It's a shame Lulu went back to Bevelle and couldn't stay for a while." Yuna told Rikku.

"Ah well." Rikku said placing her headphones on and began listening to Evanescence while looking out the window. Yuna sat there doing nothing then decided to pull out a few of her magazines.

Paine had fallen asleep on Wakka's shoulder while he was watching the T.V on the bus.

Leblanc was trying to move closer to Tidus and pretend she was tired and now and then cuddle with him but all Tidus did was roll his eyes and didn't pay any attention to her needs.

Lenne and Shuyin didn't speak to each other cause Lenne was nervous to start up a conversation and Shuyin was too busy staring at Yuna.

Lenne looked over at Shuyin. "So is there something over there that you find amusing?" She asked.

Shuyin pulled away from his thoughts and looked over at Lenne. "Well um, n- not really." Shuyin replied blushing.

Lenne giggled as Shuyin smiled at her.

"Listen Lenne, there is something that I've been meaning to tell you." Shuyin said. "What is it?" She asked.

But as soon as he opened his mouth to tell her what it was, the bus suddenly stopped and, WE'RE HERE!" Rikku shouted at the top of her lungs. Shuyin hung his head in embarrassment.

"First stop to Macalania has arrived. Proceed off the bus." The driver announced as everyone assigned to the Macalania trip stood up from their seats and walked off the bus.

"WOW!" Rikku said as her eyes sparkled in excitement after looking around. "This place is so cool!"

Yuna laughed.

"Okay everyone, there are two cabins available for us. The girls will share one and the boys in the other." Nooj explained.

"So where will you sleep Nooj?" Asked Wakka.

"With the boys since I know the girls can be responsible enough to take care of themselves during the night." He told Wakka. The boys groaned. "Now everyone off to their cabin and unpack then we will begin with some sightseeing."

* * *

The girls proceeded to their cabin and walked in. It was complete with one giant size living room, one kitchen, five bedrooms with their separate bathrooms and a balcony on the second floor.

"This place is pretty bitchin'." Rikku said as she entered.

"Really luxurious. I can get used to this." Paine said.

"Ah! What is this? The bathrooms don't have marble tiles! No hot tub! No Massage table! No spa! No-"

"ENOUGH of your damn complaining." Rikku said interrupting Leblanc.

Leblanc pouted and went up to her room.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well how about we unpack?" Yuna suggested.

"Sounds good." Lenne agreed, as did the others then proceeded to their rooms.

* * *

"Hey Tidus! Come check this out!" Wakka said from out on the balcony.

"Awesome! A hot tub!" Tidus joined in. "Do you think the girls have one?"

"Dunno. We'll check it out once we see them later." Wakka told him.

The guys cabin was complete with two floors, one kitchen, one giant size living room, a game room with a pool table, darts, CD player, etc. Five bedrooms with separate bathrooms on the second floor and a balcony with a hot tub.

"Sweet! This field trip is gonna rock." Tidus said checking everything out.

"Tonight we invite the girls over play some pool then jump in the hot tub." Wakka said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shuyin agreed.

"Whatever. Lets just unpack and get this field trip over with." Bickson said walking up to his room.

"Good. Everyone in their rooms now." Nooj told them, everyone stopped what they were doing and walked upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

Macalania is so beautiful." Yuna said.

"Yeah but a bit chilly." Rikku complained.

"It's not that bad. I heard that the water here is totally warm cause of underwater springs. Cool, eh?" Lenne explained.

"Not much sun here. And with all these trees here how am I suppose to work on my tan?" Leblanc asked. No one replied to her.

Soon after the boys approached them.

"Hey girls. How is your cabin?" Wakka asked slightly laughing.

"Uh, fine." Paine told him. Wakka wrapped his arm around Paine's shoulder and began to tell her and the other about all the 'extra features' their cabin had since Nooj was rooming with them. Rikku and Leblanc's jaws dropped.

"No fair!" Rikku told them. Wakka and the others laughed.

"Can you chat tonight? Lets begin the tour." Nooj told them motioning them to walk.

"Macalania is filled with many underwater springs in the ponds and lakes and is always winter here throughout the entire year. The forest is filled with many path so it's easy for anyone to get lost." Nooj explained as they walked down a path, ice hanging off the branches glittering as the sun peeked out over the clouds and shined on them.

"Aww I love this place." Lenne said as she stopped walking and brushed her hand through the icy leaves.

"Yeah its really pretty." Shuyin said standing beside her. Lenne looked at him and smiled.

"So Shuyin has a good side to his mysterious being."

"Ha real funny." Shuyin told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I thought it was funny." Lenne said blushing shyly at him. Both then looked at each other in silence. Shuyin slowly leaned in closer towards her, as did Lenne to him. Just as their lips were about to meet,

"AHHH! Help!" Leblanc shouted.

Both jumped back then began to catch up to the others.

"What happened?" Nooj asked.

"This little creepy thing jumped out of the bushes and attacked me! I was so shocked that I fell and hurt my ankle." Leblanc explained.

"Looks like we'll have to get you back to the cabin. Yuna, can you escort her back?" Nooj said.

"Uh, y-yes-" But was interrupted when Leblanc let out a painful scream.

"I need someone to carry me back." Leblanc said looking at Tidus. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll take her back." Tidus said picking her up and holding her in his strong muscular arms. Leblanc cuddled up close to him and smiled. He then began to walk back.

"Right. Now lets continue. Down this path is the Macalania Official Blitzball Stadium. It hasn't been used often but allows traveling players to use it." Nooj explained.

Yuna looked down the path towards the blitzball stadium. Her mind kept telling her to go to the stadium but Yuna pulled away from her thoughts and continued with the group.

* * *

That night everyone gathered at the guys cabin to have some fun. Leblanc was feeling much better and was doing her nails with Lenne. Wakka, Paine and Shuyin were playing pool and Rikku was sitting on a couch watching them play.

Bickson walked up to Rikku. "Hey. It's been a while." He said sitting down beside her.

"Um, yeah." Rikku said shyly. Bickson smiled and slowly brought his arm around her shoulders. Rikku blushed madly. "Same as always, eh?" Bickson smiled at her.

Soon after Tidus walked into the room and looked around. No sight of Yuna. He then walked up to Wakka who was currently winning the game.

"Wakka, have you seen Yuna?"

"Yeah. She is at the blitzball stadium." Wakka told him.

The words 'blitzball stadium' then echoed inside his head and soon after this mind and vision was engulfed in a light.

_**Flashback** _

Tidus quietly swam underwater then came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This... is really nice." Yuna said softly.

Tidus gazed into her beautiful eyes filled with love and passion. Those eyes, who could resist? She never saw his stunning blue eyes look so beautiful reflecting in the moonlight. Tidus slowly brought his mouth to hers and met with a loving tender kiss. Yuna wished that she could never let go of this feeling she shared with Tidus at this moment. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss became more passionate and romantic.

**End of Flashback**

Tidus snapped out of the vision and ran outside. 'Blitzball Stadium. I guess I, wait-should I go? Why is Yuna there? Did she see the same vision? I should go and talk to her.' Tidus thought then began to walk through the forest.

* * *

Yuna floated on her back in the sphere of water.

_So many things are happening at once. The vision sending me to the stadium and the kiss Tidus and I shared. What does this all mean?_ Yuna thought.

She then closed her eyes. "I tried so hard to understand and yet...I still can't figure it out." Yuna said to herself out loud.

After a few minutes of silence, "Maybe...you're trying too hard." Said a voice. Yuna lifted herself up to see Tidus there looking at her on the platform.

"Tidus...You came too?" Yuna asked.

"I saw a vision." He told her. Yuna looked down into the water saddened. Tidus then stepped into the water and swam over to her.

"Yuna, I..." Tidus started. Yuna began to cry. "I can't Tidus. I just can't." She told him.

"Can't what?" Asked Tidus.

"These visions, if they are the truth then, I can't. I'm so confused that I don't know anything anymore and...it scares me." Yuna confessed. Tidus moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders for comfort.

"I don't want you to be scared Yuna. Whatever happened in the past, I want to know. I don't want to be confused anymore." Tidus told her.

Yuna wiped the tears away from her face and looked up at Tidus who gave her a weak smile.

She then opened her mouth trying to say something to him but didn't quite know what to say. Yuna then wrapped her arms around his neck and...

**To be continued

* * *

**

Muahahahahahahah! I left you with a major cliffy! Sorry but I couldn't resist. And besides this chapter is quite long so hope it will satisfy you for the next few days' cause I'm now in school. (- major sweat drop) Ah well review and I'll continue!


	10. Remembering

Hi all! OOO High School is so cool! Anyways back to the story. Last chapter I left you a major cliffy. Well now I will unveil it and you all might be surprised or maybe not. Which ever. Anyways enjoy. Muahahahahahaha!

* * *

She then opened her mouth trying to say something to him but didn't quite know what to say. Yuna then wrapped her arms around his neck and slapped him across that face.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?" Tidus asked rubbing his cheek.

"You ass! Trying to take advantage of me cause I'm depressed and don't remember although I saw a vision of us making out. You are such a jerk!" Yuna said then began to swim away from him.

"What? No! Yuna come back! Um, I love you?" Tidus said. He felt like a total loser as Yuna swam away from him.

Ha! I'm joking people! LMAO! It was just a joke! You should have seen the looks on your faces! Well I wouldn't know so um, anyways this is what really happened...

**Chapter 10**

She then opened her mouth trying to say something to him but didn't quite know what to say. Yuna then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Tidus didn't expect her quick action but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

After a few more minutes of kissing the young lovers pulled away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Tidus pure crystal blue eyes reflecting brightly from the moonlight making them look so intense. Yuna's mysterious eyes glowed beautifully of her shades of blue and green still crying but not in a sad way but relieved and happy.

"I love you Tidus." Yuna told him.

Yuna smiled happily at Tidus. Her smile, so pleasant filled with joy, passion and warmth made Tidus smile back at her filled with excitement and love. Tidus then placed his hand on her soft warm cheek and pulled her closer to him for yet another tender kiss.

The two then began to sink into the depth of the water, letting the current take them away floating underwater mouth-to-mouth.

A few minutes had gone by and both were enjoying each other's company under the water until they noticed a light shining in the water.

Tidus and Yuna pulled away from each other and swam upwards for air and to see where the mysterious light was coming from.

As both broke onto the surface of the water, they took a deep breath and giggled at each other.

"Hey you kids!" An old man shouted. Tidus and Yuna turned towards him.

"This is a blitzball Stadium not a place to make out. Take it somewhere else." He told him, shining his flashlight on them then leaving.

Yuna blushed in embarrassment. Tidus grabbed her hand then began to swim out of the sphere.

"What are we to tell the others?" Yuna asked.

"Lets not tell them for now. Our little secret." Tidus replied, kissing her on the cheek. Yuna agreed.

Afterwards both began to walk back to their cabins hand-in-hand.

**Day 3. Wednesday. October. 5**

"AHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! TURN IT OFF!" Rikku shouted loudly as she clutched onto Bickson's arm tightly.

The group was watching Freddy VS Jason that night in the game room.

Paine and Wakka were enjoying the movie with their eyes glued to the screen waiting to see what will happen next.

Yuna sat in between Shuyin and Lenne and the three were a bit scared but overall was enjoying the movie. Tidus was beside Rikku who was in between him and Bickson scared to death.

"Rikku if you scream anymore I'm going to lose my hearing." Tidus joked.

"Turn it off. Its so scary." Rikku told him.

"Why don't you go to bed if you don't want to watch it." Paine suggested.

"It doesn't matter now! Freddy will get me in my dreams!" Rikku cuddled closer to Bickson. He was having no problem with the situation. Rikku was close to him and that is what mattered to him. He blushed madly.

As the movie ended it was just after midnight and the girls were sent over to their cabin across the dirt road from theirs.

"That movie was scary. I'm probably gonna have nightmares tonight." Yuna said to Tidus as he walked her back to her cabin.

"It wasn't that bad. But don't worry, you'll sleep fine tonight. I promise." Tidus told her with a smile. Tidus and Yuna made it to the front door of the cabin.

"Well see you in the morning Tidus. Goodnight." Yuna said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Tidus smiled and began to walk back to his cabin.

"You'll be seeing me a lot sooner then you think Yuna." Tidus said to himself.

The wind blew strongly as Yuna lay in her bed. She was crunched up into a little ball scared as ever as the wind made noises that frightened her. Soon after as the wind died down, a little bang kept bugging her at the window. Yuna decided to ignore it but every couple of seconds it continued.

Yuna tiredly got out of bed and went over to her window. As Yuna opened it, she looked out but there was nothing there. She continued to look around when suddenly Tidus popped out of nowhere in front of Yuna.

His sudden appearance frightened her and she jumped back and fell on the floor. Tidus then pulled himself into the room.

"Tidus? What are you doing here?" Yuna whispered.

Tidus closed the window and turned to her. "I came too see you since you said that you were gonna have trouble sleeping." Tidus replied whispering.

Yuna went over to her bed and sat down. "If they catch you were both in major trouble." Yuna told him. Tidus quickly ran over to her and sat down beside her.

"No one will find out. Sleep now." Tidus said motioning her to lie down on the bed. Yuna threw the covers over her and rested her head on her soft pillow. Tidus lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and the other stroking her hair. The wind continued to blow harshly causing a tree to bang on the side of Yuna's wall.

Yuna closed her eyes in fear. "Don't leave...please?" Yuna asked. Tidus turned her so that she was now facing him.

Tidus smiled and said, "Don't worry." Yuna gave him a warm smile then he leaned in and softly kissed her wrapping his arms around her as Yuna around his neck and shared another special moment 'alone' together. Soon after both went under the covers and-(ooo okay I think this thing is turning into a lemon scene. ! Oh god. I'm just gonna stop it there. So ya continue reading now. Ya all know what I'm going at with the scene but it's not lemon!)

As morning approached Yuna woke up to find Tidus sleeping beside her. She cuddled with him and wrapped her arm around his bare chest. Tidus opened his eyes soon after and faced Yuna.

Yuna smiled happily at him. He slowly stroked her hair then kissed her passionately. After the pulled away Tidus said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Yuna told him.

A few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes,

Knock, knock, knock. Someone had knocked on Yuna's door.

"Yunie open up! Its an emergency!" Rikku yelled. Her sudden voice shocked Tidus so much that he quickly jumped out of her bed wearing nothing but his boxers and began to panic since he wasn't suppose to be there.

Yuna crawled out of bed. "In the closet." Yuna whispered to Tidus. He then picked up all his things and fled to the closet. Yuna the opened her door.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Shuyin then walked towards her.

"It's good that you're dressed. Everyone is freaking cause Tidus is missing." Shuyin told her.

Rikku grabbed her arm. "We must go and find him!" She told her then rushed her out of the cabin. As Yuna stood outside, she quickly withdrew her hand away from Rikku and fell to her knees.

"Yunie? What's wrong?" Rikku asked as she began to panic.

Yuna remained where she was and yet again received a vision all at once and began to confuse her.

_**Flashback** _

"So...lover boy has a crush with the new comer to the school." Wakka said as he burst into laughter.

_"Shhhhhh! Keep it down! I need your help Wakka, what should I do?" _

Yuna bended down near the water as Tidus came up for air. Yuna giggled. "Now you have no choice." She told him. "Oh I don't, do I?" Tidus said as he grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her into the water.

"Leave her alone Dona." Tidus said jumping in and standing in front of Yuna. "What? Tidus baby, your gonna stick up for HER?" Dona asked. "Dona, we broke up months ago so stop acting like we're still together."

"C'mon Yunie! Admit it! You so enjoyed that kiss with Tidus!"

_"Rikku..."_

_"Admit it!" Rikku shouted. "Okay fine! I admit it! I enjoyed the kiss. Happy now?" Yuna asked. _

_"Yepperz!" Rikku excitedly said. _

"I love you Tidus." She said softly full of joy and warmth as they continued to dance at their prom.

_Tidus held her closer and smiled. "I love you too." _

**End of Flashback**

Yuna stood up. "Yunie? Are you okay?" Rikku asked.

"I remember." Yuna mumbled to herself.

"What?" Shuyin asked not hearing what she said.

"Ah whatever. Lets go!" Shuyin began pulling Yuna and began walking in the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Yuna's room Tidus opened the closet door and crawled out.

His head was all dizzy and lightheaded. Tidus then stood up.

"I remember again. I love Yuna." Tidus said to himself. He then got dressed and rushed out of the cabin in search of Yuna.

* * *

"Tidus? Here Tidus! Where are you? Tidus!" Shuyin called out as like if he was a dog.

"Shuyin he's not out here. Let me go back to the cabin." Yuna begged. Shuyin looked at her with an intense look and didn't reply.

"What?" She asked. Shuyin moved closer to her. Yuna took a step back away from him. His eyes, so much intensity in them that he looked like he was going to kill her. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to seduce you." Shuyin told her.

"What the hell?" Yuna yelled and took a few steps back.

Shuyin followed her.

"Shuyin...I remember now. I remember Tidus. I love him and I'm going back to him now." Yuna told him as she edged away from him with fear in her eyes.

Shuyin moved closer to her and placed her hands on her cheeks just about ready to kiss her.

Yuna looked sad yet scared at the same time speechless.

Shuyin then leaned in and just before their lips met, he quickly drew back and moved away from her, erupting in a laugh. "I was joking Yuna. WOW, you should have seen your face."

"That was not funny!" Yuna yelled at him.

"Ha, ha, ha! Don't worry, I like Lenne. I did like you but now that you're all into Tidus and all I've been spending a lot more time with Lenne and...developed feelings for her." Shuyin told her.

"I think that is so cute! You better tell her soon. Anyways, I want to go back to Tidus." Yuna told him.

Shuyin nodded.

* * *

Tidus ran out of the girls cabin and widely looked around.

"Tidus! There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you-wait-why were you in our cabin?" Rikku asked.

"Rikku where is Yuna?" Tidus asked not listening to what Rikku had told him and continued to look around.

"Hey answer my question!"

"Rikku, I remember now." Tidus told her.

"Ah really? Finally!" Rikku excitedly said.

Soon after everyone else came out and Rikku told them all the wonderful new about Tidus' recovery.

"I'm pretty sure Yuna remembers too." Lenne said.

"Maybe." Wakka replied.

Soon after Shuyin and Yuna came running out of the forest and came in sight with the others. Tidus looked over to see Yuna staring at him. Yuna began to cry. Not in sadness or despair but in happiness, delight and joy. Yuna began to run to him as did Tidus and both met in an embrace.

"Tidus...I remember." Yuna told him as she continued to cry.

"After all this time we are finally reunited." Tidus said then pulled away from Yuna. He placed his hands on her cheeks and gazed at her.

Yuna smiled. Tidus then kissed her on the forehead then embraced once more.

"Aww it's so good to see them together again." Wakka said.

"Yeah..." Rikku trailed off staring at Bickson. He turned to her.

"AH what the hell." Bickson said then kissed Rikku romantically on the lips.

Wakka threw his arm around Paine's shoulders and went inside the cabin. "The love is in the air." Wakka shouted.

Shuyin looked at Lenne.

"Well um, want to join me in the hot tub?" She asked. Shuyin nodded then took her hand and headed to the hot tub. Lenne blushed.

* * *

YAY another chapter complete! I hope that your happy now they got their memory back! YAY I am! HEHEHEHEHEH! Ya, don't forget to review! Me happy! 


	11. A Painful Past

Hey people and here is the next chapter. I wonder when I'm gonna end it? Maybe 12 like the last one...or 13...or 14...15...or 20, I have no idea. Ah well I'll just keep going until I'm done. ! Sry I took so long to update! I've been really busy and couldn't use the computer much. I so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for so long! Please forgive me!

**Chapter 11**

After the field trip was over the next few months went by smoothly and before you knew it, it was the end of December and was vacation time. Shuyin still hasn't told Lenne how he feels about her and is killing him like hell. Maybe he is just waiting for the right moment. Who knows?

Everyone was off school for two weeks since it was their winter vacation. Yuna had gone to Guadosalam where her mother was currently staying for the two weeks and Rikku went back home to spend time with Cid.

Paine was always out with Wakka all the time so that left Tidus all alone at the apartment with nothing to do.

Lenne and Shuyin would occasionally stop by and hang out but that was about it. Tidus was bored. Nothing to do and no one to see. He was going to go insane if he didn't do anything sometime soon.

Soon after he decided to call Yuna and see how she was enjoying his vacation. Tidus picked up the phone and called Yuna on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Yuna asked.

"Hey Yuna, its Tidus. How is Guadosalam?" Tidus asked.

"Oh it's um, great. I think I might come back early though." Yuna replied.

"Why?" Tidus asked.

"Not feeling well and besides, I miss you." Yuna told him.

"Oh, okay. Can't wait to see you again. Love ya." Tidus said.

"Love ya." Yuna replied then both hung up.

_Coming back early. Something was up, but that_? Tidus thought.

Soon after his phone rang. Tidus picked it up.

"Hello?" Tidus asked.

"Hey Tidus, its Paine. The gang and I are down at the bar. Come." She said.

"Okay sounds great! I'll be there in a bit." Tidus said then hung up.

He finally had something to do. Hang at the bar with some friends. What could be better? Well besides making out with your girlfriend but both were equally important. He placed his coat on and left the apartment.

* * *

Upon arriving at the bar Tidus found everyone at the usual pool table and he approached them.

"Hey everyone, Tidus has arrived." Paine shouted.

The whole Zanarkand Team was there along with Shuyin, Lenne, Paine, Wakka and even Leblanc. Well, Leblanc was at a table with the cheerleading squad doing their nails but, ya, they were there.

"Hey guys. This vacation sucks, not much to do." Tidus told them sitting down at a table with Paine and Lenne while Wakka and Shuyin played pool.

"I'm not complaining, its 'okay.'" Lenne told him.

"Have you talked to Yuna lately, Tidus?" Paine asked.

"Yeah. She said that she's coming home early from Guadosalam cause she's not feeling well. I think something is up." Tidus replied.

Everyone then silenced and stopped what they were doing except Shuyin and Lenne who had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, well at least we'll be seeing her again." Wakka said nervously.

"Yeah." Paine said joining in with Wakka.

Tidus looked at them suspiciously. "Do you two know something I don't?" he asked.

Both went back to what they were doing. "Nope. Nothing at all." Wakka told him.

Tidus sighed. Soon after, Leblanc spotted Tidus with others and decided to join them. She walked over to their table and sat down beside Tidus.

"Hey Tidus, baby, don't you look nice today. I love what you did with your hair. Its so well gelled." Leblanc said flirting with him.

"Um, thanks, I think." Tidus replied with a shifty eye look.

"So..." Paine started trying to break the silence between them.

Everyone looked at Paine.

"Say Tidus, I have cheerleading practice with the blitzball team after school tomorrow, you wanna come and cheer me on?" Leblanc asked moving closer to him.

"Um, I'll think about it." Tidus said moving away from her.

"Whelps I'm outta here. See ya all at school tom." Wakka said, kissing Paine on the cheek then leaving the bar.

An hour had gone by and the gang was still at the bar. Lenne and Shuyin were playing pool, Leblanc had left because they were 'boring,' Tidus was sitting at the table staring at his drink doing nothing, and Paine was also sitting at the table watching Lenne and Shuyin have fun playing pool.

"Hey Tidus, why so sad?" Paine asked.

Tidus pulled out of his thoughts and looked at Paine. "Something is up with Yuna and I want to know and you aren't telling me." Tidus replied.

Paine didn't reply.

"Paine...?" Tidus asked.

"Sorry Tidus. I, uh, got too go." Paine said then quickly stood up and ran out the bar. Tidus threw his coat on and ran out the bar, following Paine.

As Tidus spotted her walking up a snowy street, he quickly walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Paine tell me." Tidus said releasing his grip off of her.

Paine looked at her sadly. "Its best I don't. When Yuna returns just be by her side and be happy to see her." Paine told him. She slowly moved away from him and walked onto a bus.

Tidus then turned around and began to walk back to his apartment as a snow storm slightly started to form.

* * *

Yuna stared out the window of the Zanarkand Express bus on her way back home.

_I shouldn't be sad. Why am I? At least I got to see my mother. I wonder how the others are doing? I'll probably see them at school tomorrow. I just feel like crying but can't. I have to be strong..._ Yuna thought.

"Attention everyone. Stop #14 to Zanarkand will be in 10 minutes. Gather your belongings and get ready to leave." The bus driver announced over a speaker box.

_Almost home_. Yuna thought with a weak smile, a tear escaping from her eye and softly rolling down her cheek. Yuna closed her eyes.

* * *

Tidus entered his apartment and found Wakka playing video games in the living room.

"Hey man, you're finally here. Come and play with me." Wakka said.

Tidus walked up to him and stood in front of the television with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yo, I can see the T.V, move." Wakka told him.

"You know something and I want to know what it is." Tidus told him.

Wakka placed the PS2 controller down and turned the T.V off. "Its not a happy tale." Wakka said.

Tidus sat down on the couch beside him.

"So its like this, ya. A couple years ago Rikku told me this story about her aunt who is Yuna's mother. It happened when Yuna was seven." Wakka told him.

_**Flashback** _

"Daddy, is mommy coming home today?" Little Yuna asked.

"Yes dear. I'm going to pick mommy up now okay? Uncle Cid and cousin Rikku is staying with you until I come home." Braska told her.

"YAY! I can't wait! Mommy promised me a long bedtime story!" Yuna told Braska.

"Until then you behave." Braska said leaving the house.

About after an hour had gone by since Braska had left and both, Yuna and Rikku were extremely bored so they decided to watch some cartoons on T.V.

Another hour had gone by and it was nearly 11:00pm. The program that Yuna and Rikku were watching was cut off and the news was live on most channels.

"Good evening, you're watching the 11:00 news. Just not long ago an airplane spun out of control and crashed into the runway of the Zanarkand airport. The plane was originally coming in for a landing when a jet engine on the right wing of the plane failed causing the plane to crash. The cause of this is still unknown.

There had been reported of a few survivors but most didn't survive. Police are standing by to rush the injured to ambulances." A news reporter announced.

After a few minutes the regular shows were back on.

"That thing that happened sounds really baaaaaaad. Rikku said. Yuna nodded. After a few seconds of silence, Braska entered the house alone.

Yuna ran over to him and gave him a big happy hug. "YAY your back! Where's mommy?" Yuna asked excitedly.

Braska kneed down in front of Yuna and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yuna honey, mommy isn't coming home today." Braska told her.

Yuna began to cry. "But she promised to read me a bedtime story!" Yuna told him.

"I'm sorry Yuna. Mommy won't we coming home for a very long time." Braska picked little Yuna up and carried her into her room where she soon slept knowing that her mom wasn't coming home.

It wasn't until she was about 10 years old when she figured out that her mom was dead. It hurt her so much everyday not able to hear, see, hug, and spend time with her mother anymore. Ever since the accident happened Yuna and Braska would visit her in the farplane as many times as possible.

**End of Flashback**

Tidus stood there feeling his heart drop. "Oh my God. Poor Yuna." Tidus said in despair.

Wakka didn't reply.

Tidus sat there in silence. "There must be something I can do to help her." Tidus thought.

"Just be there for her. She should be back now. I'll let you go over for the night." Wakka told him.

Tidus nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Tidus told him then left the apartment. Wakka on the other side continued to play his video games and was proud of himself for helping Tidus out.

* * *

"Hey! Yunie is back!" Rikku shouted jumping up and down. "I just got home like 20 minutes ago but I'm glad to see my favorite cousin again!"

"Thanks Rikku. I think I'll just go to bed." Yuna said walking into her room.

Paine looked at Rikku. "How do you think it went with her and her mother?" Paine asked.

"Hopefully well. Obviously she is sad from the fact that her mom is gone." Rikku said. Paine agreed then both sat down on the couch and began to watch some TV.

About 10 minutes later, Tidus arrived and knocked on the door. Rikku answered.

"Hey, is Yuna here?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, she is in her room. She said that she was going to bed but I doubt it. Come in." Rikku said letting Tidus in.

"Do you think…I can…see her?" Tidus asked. Rikku nodded.

Tidus made his way over to her door and quietly opened it and entered, closing it behind him.

"Yuna? Are you awake?" Tidus whispered.

Yuna rolled over on her bed and looked at Tidus. She then smiled.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked sitting beside her on the bed.

Yuna sat up and hugged Tidus for a long period of time.

"I'm...fine. Thanks for coming over Tidus." Yuna said with a few tears dripping down her cheeks. Tidus pulled away from Yuna and stared at her, whipping the tears away from her face.

"I love you Yuna. I'll always be here for you, anytime." Tidus ensured her.

Yuna smiled, giving him a soft kiss then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stay with me tonight. Please?" Yuna asked.

"You need your sleep, Yuna. I'll sleep on the couch if you need me, okay?" Tidus told her.

Yuna nodded and smiled. Tidus motioned her to lay down then her stood up and left the room. He felt bad about not sleeping with her but he knew that if she needed him that he'd be just outside her room. Hopefully things will turn out better in the morning.

* * *

Whelps there's the chapter for you. Again I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for keeping you all waiting. Some of you were even wondering if I was going to continue. Don't worry, there are plenty more chapters to come, just give me more time to write cause now with school and all I don't have as much time as I did before. Well, review and I'll try and get the next chapter up shortly. 


	12. Mysterious Secret

Hi people I'm back again with another chapter. Sorry I took so long, I'm kinda running out of ideas and might stop this story for a long period of months. Sorry. But I'll try and get the chapters up but there are no guarantees. Whelps, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 12**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Tidus slightly opened his eyes and turned off the alarm off his watch. 6:31am. He sat up on the couch and wiped the sleep from his eyes. As he looked over beside him, he found Yuna sleeping peacefully clutching onto his waist.

Tidus smiled and quietly stood up, not wanting to wake her. Since he was only wearing boxers, he walked into the bathroom with his clothes and began to get dressed. Afterwards, Tidus splashed some water on his face from the sink to wake himself up.

As he made his way out of the bathroom and into the living room, he saw Rikku standing there with her arms crossed.

"Rikku? What are you doing up?" Tidus whispered.

"I was about to ask you the same question. What are you doing?" Rikku replied whispering.

"I got some things to do before school so I have to go." Tidus whispered.

"Oh I see, and what might be those things? Going to see Leblanc?" Rikku joked.

"You got to be kidding. I have some shopping to do. Look, I'll see you later at school, okay?" Tidus told her then walked towards the front door and left.

Rikku looked at Yuna sleeping on the couch and placed a blanket over her. When Rikku stood back up, something hit her. What stores were open at 6:30 in the morning? What was Tidus up to?

* * *

Tidus walked down a street and turned a corner into an alleyway where he found Bickson and Graav.

"Supp guys?" Tidus said.

Bickson and Graav turned towards him. "It's about you got here." Graav said.

"Yeah well, Rikku caught me leaving the house." Tidus told him.

"Oh ya, you were with Yuna last night, night?" Bickson asked.

"Yeah." Tidus replied.

"Okay so are you really sure you want to do this bud? Like, what your doing is a serious thing." Graav said.

"I know and I'm serious about the commitment I want to start with Yuna. Lets do this." Tidus replied to Graav.

"Good, you're a brave guy. Well let's go." Bickson said walking out onto the street with Graav and Tidus then shortly entering a small store, the only store in all of Zanarkand that was open first at 6:30am.

* * *

"Yunie wake up! Its 8:00! We don't want to be late for school." Rikku called.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes and threw the blanket off her and sat up. "Okay, okay. I'm awake." Yuna said.

Rikku walked into the living room holding some toast and milk. "Here ya go." Rikku said placing the food onto the coffee table. Yuna looked around and found Tidus gone.

"Where's Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, he left." Rikku simply told her.

"When?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, um, 6:30." Rikku replied chewing on some toast.

"6:30? Why so early? Why did he leave?" Yuna asked.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? Tidus left early cause he said he had some shopping to do before school. Now hurry up so we can get to school." Rikku told her then entered her room to get dressed.

"I think something is up. Like, who goes shopping 6:30 in the morning?" Paine asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I wonder too." Yuna replied.

* * *

"You think its good?" Tidus asked holding the little present in his hand as he just entered the school with Bickson and Graav.

"Yeah, its awesome dude. I just can't believe that your gonna go through this." Bickson replied.

Tidus placed the small box in his pocket. "I'm serious guys. I'm gonna do it. Not now but around the end of the year or something." Tidus told them.

"Whatever, do what you want, just make sure your doing the right thing." Graav said then walked off.

"You…think this is right to do, right Bickson?" Tidus asked not feeling positive what he was gonna do was right.

Bickson placed his hand on Tidus' shoulder. "Yuna loves you, man. She'll be happy."

Tidus smiled. "Yeah, your right. I better get to class before I'm late then. Later." Tidus said then walked off to class.

"I'm just worried that he might be nervous doing it then screw up." Bickson said to himself then entered his class.

The last class before lunch was English and Tidus slouched in his chair thinking.

_Is this the right thing to do? What if Yuna says no? Will she accept it? Am I really gonna go through this? Like Bickson and Graav said, this...is a serious move I'm going to be making. What if Yuna isn't ready?_

All the thinking distracted him from the teaching the teacher was explaining in which made Tidus unable to concentrate.

"Mr. Tidus, I'm talking to you!" The teacher said impatiently.

Tidus quickly pulled away from his thoughts and stood up from his desk. "Shakespeare!" He shouted. He then heard the class erupt in a laugh.

"No, Mr. Tidus. We are studying Hamlet, not Shakespeare." He said. Tidus sat down and felt his cheeks turn red from embarrassment. "Sorry Sir." He said.

Lenne, who was also in the class wondered what was up but then quickly drew her attention back to the teacher.

_Ah man, I got to concentrate more on class before I get in trouble. But, I need to think my decision over. What if what I'm doing is still to early to make_? Tidus thought.

Afterwards, the bell rang for lunch and the students grabbed their book and rushed out of the class.

"Hey Tidus. Are you okay?" Lenne asked as she approached his desk.

"I'm fine." Tidus quickly replied throwing his books in his bag and running out of the class.

_There is defiantly something up with him but what? What is he planning?_ Lenne thought.

Lenne soon found the group in the cafeteria eating lunch together and joined them.

"Hey guys." Lenne said as she sat in between Bickson and Shuyin.

"Has anyone seen Tidus? He usually eats lunch with us." Yuna asked.

"I just saw him in English. He was acting very weird." Lenne told Yuna.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Bickson asked nervously.

Just then Lenne told everyone about what happened in English class then stormed out of the class quickly and no one has seen him since.

"Shakespeare, eh? Maybe something is on his mind." Wakka suggested.

"Yeah and this morning, he left at 6:30am to go shopping. If no one think that's weird then you're messed up." Paine said.

Yuna sat at the table in silence. She was becoming concerned about him.

Bickson then stood up quickly and began walking away from table slowly. "No need to be concerned about him. He's fine! He's uh, well, err, bye!" Bickson said then ran out of the cafeteria.

"Bickson knows what's up! I'll get it out of him." Rikku said then chased after him.

Lenne looked at Yuna who seemed sad. "Not to worry Yuna. I'm sure whatever it is, everything will be okay." She ensured her.

Yuna smiled. "I hope so Lenne." she replied.

* * *

As soon as Bickson was out of the cafeteria, he slowed down and began to walk. "Whew! That was a close one." He said to himself.

"BICKSON!" Rikku yelled from down the hall.

Bickson slowly turned around and saw Rikku angrily walk towards him.

"Rikku, baby, what's up?" He asked.

"Okay buddy, you better tell me what's going on with Tidus cause Yuna is really worried about him and I hate to see my cousin looking sad." Rikku told him.

Bickson pouted. "Okay fine but you got to promise not to tell ANYONE cause it's a surprise." Bickson told her.

Back in the cafeteria Lenne, Shuyin, Yuna, Wakka, and Paine were all in silence eating their lunches until they all heard Rikku shout from out in the hallway,

"WHAT? HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

Tidus placed his legs in the water of the school Blitzball's sphere.

More then ever he couldn't face Yuna, not yet. He still needed more time to think.

"I could really use some advice but I have no one to go to. There is Jecht, my father but I doubt he will be any help. Of course they are all my friends but even them too I'm still not ready to tell. The only people who do know are Bickson and Graav. If only there was someone who I could tell." Tidus said to himself.

* * *

YAY! I finished the chapter! There you have it! Now some of you might be wondering the big 'secret' Tidus is hiding. And if you might or do know what it is, keep it quiet and don't tell. Everyone will find out in, um, either chapter 13 or 14. Still not sure yet. Ah well just wait until then. E-mails are always welcome for hints in what it is. 


	13. The Return Of DONA!

Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter finally! Sorry for making you wait so long for each chapter but I'm always busy with homework and my other FFX story I'm writing. So here is the next chapter you've all been waiting for!  
**  
Chapter 13**

The final bell of the day had finally rung and everyone quickly packed up their books and rushed out of the classrooms. Tidus walked up to his locker and opened it, taking his books out and placing them in his bag then closing his locker door.

He began to make his way down the hall and quickly reaching the front door and heading outside.

Rikku pushed and shoved everyone out of her way as she ran down the hallway.

"Whoa Rikku!" Shuyin said as he quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from running. "What's the hurry?"

"I'm looking for Tidus, its urgent." Rikku told him. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah. I saw him a few minutes ago. He was leaving the school-" Shuyin replied but unable to finish his sentence considering Rikku ran off.

Outside, Rikku had finally found Tidus walking home.

"TIDUSSSSSSSS!" Rikku yelled as she ran up to him. Tidus slightly looked back but then quickly turned back around considering he knew whom it was.

Rikku caught up to Tidus and held his shoulder for support to catch her breath. Tidus stopped walking.

"What do you want Rikku?" Tidus asked. "I'm busy and don't have time to talk."

"Too busy? Gee I wonder what you were 'TOO BUSY' doing?" Rikku said sarcastically said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tidus asked.

"Don't act like I'm stupid. I know your 'secret.'" Rikku replied. "And you been avoiding Yuna all day! You better explain yourself!"

"Well, errrr, I.." Tidus trailed off.

"I can't believe you Tidus! You got Yuna pregnant, didn't you?"

"WHAT? Why would you think that?" Tidus said, literally shouting from shock.

"I was talking to Bickson."

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Rikku..."

"Look, I might be your friend but if you hurt Yuna, your gonna get a beating involving my fist into your face." Rikku threatened.

"RIKKU! Yuna's not pregnant." Tidus told her.

"Really? Heh..hehe...are you sure?"

"Yes. I can't believe you thought that." Tidus said then began to walk off.

Rikku followed. "Then...if Yuna's not pregnant then why...are you gonna-"

"Rikku, I don't know why Bickson told you but don't start telling everyone. I didn't want anyone to know in the first place." Tidus said interrupting her.

"But why? I think its so cute and romantic and courageous and its gonna make Yuna so happy aaaaaand...it's so sweet and caring and...-"

"Okay I get the message." Tidus interrupted again.

"Geez, why are you so grumpy?" Rikku asked wondering.

"I don't really know. I don't even know what I'm doing. Like were still in school and I'm gonna do this? I don't know anymore." Tidus confessed.

"What do you mean? Yunie will love it, I'm sure!"

"Maybe but what if she's not ready for this?" Tidus asked.

"Oh ummm, I don't know. But whatever your gonna do, do it fast cause Yunie is worried about you since you've been avoiding her all day." Rikku told him. Tidus turned around and saw Rikku heading her own way.

_Maybe she is right. Maybe I can do this. I mean, we don't have to get married right away, right'_ Tidus thought but then shook it out of his head and continued on home.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for driving me home Shuyin. I really appreciate it." Lenne told him as he drove into her driveway.

"No prob." Shuyin replied smiling at her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Lenne said beginning to open the car door.

"Hey wait. Um, I was wondering if...you would like to...go out sometime?" Shuyin asked nervously.

Lenne had to giggle from his nervous reaction. "I'd love to." Lenne replied.

Shuyin smiled. "Great! How about um, tonight?"

"Sure. Pick me up at 7:00 and we can go see a movie or something." Lenne said.

"Okay. Well see you then." Shuyin said as she got out of the car and walked into her house. "Yes! I got a date!" He said to himself then drove home.

* * *

Wakka had his arm around Paine as they walked home from school that day.

"So what do you think is up with Tidus today?" Wakka asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't think we should interfere." Paine replied.

"I guess. I'm just kind of worried about him."

"I know. When he's ready he'll tell us."

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Yuna quickly ran up to them and began to walk back with them.

"Hey guys!" Yuna said as she walked beside Paine.

"Hi Yuna." Paine replied.

"Hey. So have you talked to Tidus today?" Wakka asked.

"Wakka!" Paine said.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I errrr, what I was trying to say is that..." Wakka tried to explain.

Yuna dripped her head. "No, its okay. Everything is...fine between us." Yuna replied.

"Are you sure? You haven't talked to him all day." Paine asked.

"He probably just needs time to himself, that's all." Yuna said.

Wakka and Paine continued to walk in silence until they came up to Wakka's apartment.

"Whelps, this is my stop." Wakka said.

Paine kissed him and said goodbye.

"Um, if you see Tidus can you tell him that I'm looking and need to talk to him?" Yuna asked.

Wakka smiled. "No prob. Well see ya." He said then walked into his apartment.

Yuna then walked home with Paine.

* * *

Tidus walked up to 'her' house and knocked. He took a deep breath as the door slowly opened.

"Tidus! Your late, what took you so long?" Leblanc asked.

"Sorry. I was held up a bit. You said you wanted to see me?" Tidus replied.

"Uh huh, come in. I got someone I want you to meet." Leblanc said, pulling him in the house.

* * *

"Yunie, it's 7:00. You wanna go out and do something? You know, just girls?" Rikku asked.

"I dunno. I have a lot of homework tonight." Yuna trailed off.

Rikku grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "C'mon, you need some air."

So without any choice, Yuna went with her overly excited cousin out the door and began walking down the street.

* * *

"Its been a while Tidus." She said.

"DONA? What the hell are you doing here?" Tidus asked totally freaked out.

"Why? Are you not happy to see me?" Dona asked.

"Well, errrr, its not that I'm not happy to see you. Its just, you came here without no word or anything." Tidus replied.

Dona smiled at him pleasantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing..." She trailed off.

Tidus turned to Leblanc who was also smiling at him. "Is this why you dragged me here in such a rush?"

"Well, not exactly." Leblanc began to explain.

"We heard about your little 'secret' with Yuna." Dona said.

"What? How did you find out?" Tidus asked.

"We have our sources. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that you have to wait for the right moment to ask her. We can help you if you want some advice." Dona told him.

"You...want to help me? Since when did you have a change in heart? I thought you would be all over me by now." Tidus said.

"Humpt! Well do you want our help or not?" Dona asked impatiently.

Should he really trust them? Who else was there to turn to? He decided to take their advice. Who knows, it could come in handy.

* * *

"See Yunie? Isn't this fun?" Rikku asked as she and Yuna walked down a street holding an ice cream each.

"Yeah, this is just what I needed from all the stress lately." Yuna replied.

"I see. I thought you would of 'wanted' Tidus to relive your stress." Rikku joked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yuna asked.

"You know, enjoy his company and stuff like that. It used to make you so happy." Rikku said.

"It still does, it's just that..." Yuna trailed off then began to stop walking.

Rikku stopped as well and looked over at her.

"Is he...hiding something from me?" Yuna asked.

Rikku looked away. "Who knows? People need their space sometimes." Rikku said trying to cover up from not telling her his 'secret.'

"I guess."

As they continued walking, both saw Lenne and Shuyin walking towards them hand-in-hand.

"Lenne! Shuyin! Your together?" Rikku asked with a big smiled.

"Yep!" Lenne replied.

"That is so great!" Yuna said.

"Thanks. Well we better go before we miss the movie. See ya later." Shuyin said then walked off with Lenne.

"Awww, there so cute together!" Rikku said beginning to skip down the sidewalk. Yuna couldn't help it but laugh, seeing her so happy. Rikku was glad to finally see Yuna smiling once again.

* * *

Tidus ran through the lobby of an apartment and hushed up to the eighth floor. He turned a corner and ran over to room #65.

Out of breath, he knocked on the door. Slowly it began to open and Paine greeted him.

"Hey Tidus, is something wrong?" Paine asked.

Tidus took a minute to catch his breath and then he spoke. "Is Yuna here? Its an emergency."

"Sorry. She left about an hour ago with Rikku. Is everything okay?" Paine replied.

"Oh...no worry then." Tidus told her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Paine asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Well see ya later then." Tidus said then began to run again, back down the apartment building and onto the streets.

* * *

The next day was a beautiful Friday morning in January. It was quite cold but the sun shined making a day well worth enjoying.

As Wakka woke up he slowly walked out of his room and heading to the kitchen where there was a note on the table. As tired as he was, at first he ignored it and went to the fridge and took out a glass of milk.

As he sat at the table eating his cereal, he looked at the piece of paper. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to read it.

Wakka unfolded the paper and began to read. As he kept reading his eyes widened in shock. After finishing the note, he began to panic a bit. Was that kid insane? He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door to school.

* * *

"C'mon Yunie! Class is almost going to start!" Rikku yelled from down the hall. Yuna took her books out of her locker then closed it.

She walked up to Rikku and began to walk down the hall. "Rikku, class doesn't start for another 10 minutes." Yuna told her.

"I know, but I have to study for that test we have today. I've been so busy lately I forgot all about it." Rikku told her.

Yuna smiled. "Jeee I wonder what you have been doing lately. Can Bickson be involved?"

"Shut up! He is important too you know."

Yuna began to laugh.

After a few minutes, Wakka came running in the school and dashed for Yuna and Rikku.

"Yuna! Rikku!" He called out.

Both heard him calling and turned around.

"Hey Wakka, what's wrong? You look totally freaked out." Rikku said.

Yuna smiled. "I think he forgot to study too and wants to copy off of us." Yuna suggested.

Rikku laughed at the joke.

"Guys this is serious." Wakka began.

Yuna and Rikku stopped walking and looked at him worried.

"Well, what is it?" Yuna asked.

"Guys, Tidus is gone!" He told them.

* * *

Whelps there's the next chapter for ya! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I left you with a cliffy! I couldn't resist. Anyways, the next two chapters will get pretty intense so be prepared.

Don't forget to review

See ya in next chapter!


	14. Predictable Destination

Hey Peppermint Dumpling fans! Last time I left you with a cliffy! Ya, hope it kept you all in suspense cause that is what I was aiming for. Anyways, does anyone even read these author notes? Why bother writing one? They all probably just skip it and go to the story, eh? Most likely. SO here is the next chapter for all of you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

"What do you mean Tidus is gone?" Rikku shouted at Wakka.

"I dunno. I found a note on the table this morning saying that he left during the night. He didn't say where he was going or when he was coming back." Wakka explained.

"Well, this isn't good. Where could be?" Yuna asked worried.

"Well for now, lets just get to class and think about it afterwards." Wakka suggested.

"We can't go to class! This is serious Wakka, we got to go look for him!" Rikku said.

"We don't even know where to start looking. Just ask people if they have seen him." Wakka said then walked off to class.

Rikku turned to Yuna. "This is bad Yunie! Tidus has never done something like this before!" Rikku told her.

"I know. I wonder why he was acting so strange lately. And now this." Yuna said.

Rikku gave Yuna a shifty eye look. "Well...I know why he was acting strange...BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU OR TIDUS WILL KILL ME. And why he left without no word, I have no idea." Rikku told her.

"I see. I better get to class before I'm late. I'll see you at lunch." Yuna said then rushed off to class stressed. Rikku did the same but before she could get to class, Bickson stopped her from doing so and took her out of the school.

* * *

_Every time we lie awake after every hit we take, every feeling that I get but I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it...I hate everything about you!_

Tidus' CD player blasted as he sat on the bus. It was going to a long time before he would arrive home.

Home...why was he going there? Abusive Jecht would only probably beat him again. But then again, he needed a father son chat with him. It was time to put the past behind him and start anew with him. The only thing that scared him was that would he forgive him?

"Attention passengers, we have just arrived in Besaid. Please collect your belongings and be prepared to leave the bus in a few minutes." The bus driver announced over the P.A. System.

Tidus stared out the window. Home again. It's been a few months since he had been back home. Was he ready? Guess he just had to wait and see.

As he stepped off the bus, Tidus picked up his bags and headed home.

* * *

"Bickson? What the hell are you doing? I'm gonna miss class." Rikku shouted at him with anger.

"SHHHH! So what? I skip all the time." Bickson replied.

Rikku crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to go back if you don't tell me what your up to."

"I know where Tidus went." Bickson told her with a smile.

"What? Really? Where?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Oh so now you want to hear what I have to say. I thought you had class." Bickson joked.

"BICKSON! TELL ME NOW DAMMIT!" Rikku threatened.

"Okay, okay. Last night Graav and I were out roaming the streets when we saw Tidus leave Leblanc's house. We decided to follow Tidus since we had nothing better to do. He went back to his apartment for about 10 minutes then walked to the bus station where he got on a bus to Besaid." Bickson explained.

"Why would he go back to Besaid?" Rikku asked,

"I don't know." Bickson replied.

"Thanks for the news Bickson." Rikku told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Bickson blushed madly then followed her back into the school where they went to their classes.

* * *

"Tidus? What are you doing?" Jecht asked as he opened the front door and saw his son standing there.

"I need to talk. Can I stay awhile?" Tidus asked.

Jecht didn't reply.

"Look, I know we had a bad past so I want to start again."

"Start again? Humpt! Why should I? Its not like you showed me any respect." Jecht replied.

"See? There you go again with your bitchin'. Can't you give me a chance? It's not like you were there for mom and I the past 10 years. You left us." Tidus shouted at him.

Jecht crossed his arms over his chest. "It wasn't my choice to leave you and your mother."

"Sure...or is that what you want me to believe." Tidus said angered.

Both stood there without looking at each other in silence.

"Argh, this is stupid. Look, i'm sorry. I just really need some advice and you're the only one I could go to." Tidus said in a soft tender voice nether then feeling angry.

Jecht faced him. "Really? It must be that serious then."

"So will you help me?" Tidus asked.

Jecht opened the door and smiled. "Welcome home, son."

Tidus smiled feeling warmth and joy inside of him. He picked up his things and entered his house.

* * *

Yuna sat with the gang at lunch when she overheard Rikku telling everyone the news about Tidus.

"So ya, he went to Besaid to 'ask' his dad for advice and that he was feeling somewhat uncomfortable being around Yuna since he wants to ask her but doesn't know when and all." Rikku explained but quickly hushed up when Yuna sat down.

"He went back home, didn't he?" Yuna asked softly.

No one replied. They all dripped their heads in despair.

"Listen Yunie...-"

"No, its okay. Everyone has been hiding something from me but mostly Tidus. I can't stand it anymore." Yuna said standing up.

"Your not thinking of going to Besaid are you?" Shuyin asked.

Yuna looked at him. "What else is there to do?" Yuna said then walked away.

"This is getting way out of hands. What should we do?" Lenne asked.

"Should we follow Yuna?" Wakka asked.

"If I know Tidus, in which do, he'll ask her when she gets to Besaid. We'll wait until they return." Rikku said.

"I can't believe this. Tidus and Yuna getting married. Its so romantic." Lenne thought.

" I know. I remember like it was yesterday when the first met and was admittedly attractive to each other." Rikku said.

"Things are defiantly going to change when they get back." Shuyin told them.

* * *

Whelps there is the chapter folks. It was quite short but it'll do for now. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Bt the way, if you haven't noticed in which you probably don't want to know, my story is soon to come to an end but i'm still not sure when. There will only be a few more chapters then that's it. All done.


	15. OMG Lulu your pregnant?

Ready for another chapter? Well I guarantee you'll all find this one to be very intriguing.

**Chapter 15**

"So...you want to marry Yuna?" Jecht asked.

Tidus nodded his head.

"Ha! My son is finally becoming a man." Jecht joked, messing up his hair. Tidus couldn't help but laugh.

"But I'm sure when to ask her though. I mean, were still in school for a few more months." Tidus explained.

"You'll know when to ask her. Just be patient. Its Just one of those things you'll know when the time comes." Jecht told him.

"I guess. Well I'm going to my room and rest for a bit." Tidus told him then headed up to his room.

Jecht sat there on the couch in silence. "If only your mother can see you now, Tidus." Jecht mumbled to himself, a few tears escaping his eyes.

* * *

Yuna sat on the window side of the bus on her way to Besaid. She wouldn't arrive there until at least 8:00pm in which it was only after 6:00pm. Yuna sighed, looking out and saw the bus passing the beautiful forest of Macalania. She couldn't wait to see Tidus.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Someone asked.

Yuna pulled away from her thoughts and turned her head towards him. "Oh, um, no. You may sit here." Yuna said removing her coat from the seat and placing it on her lap.

"Thanks. Its so annoying begin stuck in the back of the bus with a bunch of eight year olds screaming and yelling at one another." He told her.

"Yuna giggled. "They must already be excited to go to Besaid."

"I guess, but its still another two hours away." He replied.

"True...I'm Yuna." She introduced.

"Baralai." He replied.

"So do you live in Besaid?" Yuna asked.

"No, I live in Bevelle. I'm just picking up a few things from my girlfriend's house. What about you?" He replied then asked.

"I'm on my way to see my boyfriend. Something is troubling him because he has been avoiding me and acting weird and just now he went to Besaid so I'm on my way to see him." Yuna explained.

"Must be tough. Try keeping up with a Maester who's pregnant. Its exhausting." Baralai replied.

Yuna looked at him stunned. "Did...you say Maester?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is a Maester of Bevelle." He told her.

"May I ask what her name is?"

"Lulu. Why?"

After hearing this, Yuna quickly stood but and shouted, "OH MY GOD! WHAT?" which took the driver off guard from the road and the bus began to spin out of control.

Everyone in the bus began to scream and yell in fear!

The bus drove off the road, crashing into a railing and driving right off a bridge and landing into the depth of the Lake of Moonflow.

* * *

"I'm sooooooooooooooooo bored! Let's go out or something." Rikku wined.

"So what do you want to do?" Bickson asked, kissing her on the cheek the sitting down beside her.

"I don't know. Anything besides nothing." Rikku replied.

"How about we watch a movie?" Lenne suggested.

"Yeah! A scary movie!" Rikku said excitedly.

"I would like to see a movie as well." Paine said.

"Ha, finally I know something you like." Wakka joked as they both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Okay, since its Friday night, how about The Ring?" Shuyin said looking through the movies.

Lenne walked up to the T.V and turned it on then went over to the couch and sat on the floor, leaning her back on the couch.

"Good evening everyone, this is Laura McCullian reporting live on the 11:00 news at Moonflow where an Express Bus spun out of control and drove right into the great depth of the Lake. The bus was heading to Besaid from Zanarkand. The bus has been found and was towed out about one hour after the accident. There were only 19 survivors of the accident out of a busload of 36. 6 people were rushed to the nearest hospital and as for the other passengers-"

But was cut off when Shuyin popped in the movie and sat down beside Lenne, wrapping his arm around her.

"That accident sounds pretty bad. But...Yunie should be in Besaid by now right?" Rikku asked.

"Most likely. She left around noon." Wakka replied.

"Okay, quiet now. The movie is on." Shuyin told them.

So without further interruptions, they all sat there in silence and watched the movie.

* * *

"Tidus, come watch this!" Jecht called out.

Tidus came walking in the living wearing nothing but boxers and a towel in which he was using to dry his hair. "What is it?" Tidus asked.

Jecht pointed to the T.V.

Tidus sat down and watched the news.

"There were only 19 survivors of the accident out of a busload of 36. 6 people were rushed to the nearest hospital and as for the other passengers, 15 were found dead. As for the remaining two by the first names of Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska and Baralai son of Maester Mika were not found. Predictions were made that they too have drowned in this terrible accident. In other news a Chocobo through the Calm Lands chased an old man after upsetting it-"

But was cut off when Jecht turned the T.V. off.

"Tidus...?" He said softly.

Tidus' head dripped in sadness and hurt. "No...NO! It's a lie! No...why was she coming here? WHY? Why did this happen?" Tidus yelled at himself then covered his face with his hands and began to cry.

Jecht didn't reply. He didn't know what to reply. He walked passed his placing his hand on his arm then left the room.

Tidus removed his hands away from his face and wiped his tears away. "Yuna...are...you really?"

* * *

Yuna tossed and turned in a bed. Sweat dripping down the side of her face, her face showing a scared look.

"Tidus!" She shouted as she sat up from the bed.

Yuna took a deep breath and placed her hand on her forehead. Afterwards, she looked around the room. It was beautifully decorated but Yuna had no idea where she was.

Soon after the door opened. Yuna turned her head to the direction and saw a young girl walk in.

"Hey! You're awake! LORD BARALAI! YUNA'S AWAKE!" She called out.

Baralai soon walked in. "Yuna, are you okay?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Uh...where am I? This doesn't look like the Farplane, is it?" Yuna asked.

"Farplane? Of course not. This is Bevelle." He told her.

"So...I'm not dead? But the accident..."

Baralai shook his head and smiled. "Yuna, before the bus drove into the lake, I teleported us out of there with my White Magic. I took you here, Bevelle where my assistant, Shelinda has been taking care of you." Baralai explained.

Yuna gave him a confused look.

"You need some more rest. I'll wake you a dawn so rest now." Baralai said standing up and leaving the room with Shelinda.

About after an hour of laying in the bed, Yuna could hear Lulu and Baralai talking outside of her room.

"Will Yuna be okay?" Lulu asked.

"Of course. She just needs her rest." Baralai replied.

"That's good to hear. What was she doing going to Besaid anyways?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. We have to clear up some rumors with my father. Everyone who was watching the news thinks were dead. I have to clear our names." Baralai told her then took her hand and walked off.

Yuna thought to herself. _Everyone thinks were dead. What if Rikku and the others were watching the news? Or worse, Tidus...Its most likely his father would so he might know._

Totally exhausted, Yuna finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was nearly 10:00am the next morning. Bickson and Rikku were sound asleep beside each other on the couch. Paine was in her room with Wakka and Lenne and Shuyin decided to take a walk around the block.

Lenne rested her head on his shoulder with her arm wrapped around his waist.

"So Shuyin, what are you planning on doing after we're done College?" Lenne asked.

"Hmmm, I haven't really thought of it much. One thing is for sure though is that I'm going to be with you." Shuyin replied.

Lenne giggled and cuddled closer to him. "I would like that."

"Then...how about we get married?" Shuyin suggested.

Lenne's face turned beat red and she moved away from him. "What?"

"Ha, ha! I'm just kiddin'! Man, you should have seen your face." Shuyin joked.

"Hey that wasn't funny!" Lenne said as she pushed him.

Both laughed.

"You know, you shouldn't joke about those kind of things." Lenne said as she walked ahead of him.

"What if I wasn't joking?" Shuyin asked.

Lenne stopped walking and turned around, looking at him.

* * *

"Yuna, time to wake up." Lulu called.

Yuna tossed and turned in bed. Slowly she opened her eyes and Lulu standing there.

Yuna stared at first. "LULU! Your..." She said pointing to her stomach. "And your with...Woah this is too much." Yuna said.

Lulu giggled and sat down beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine. But I think I overslept." Yuna replied.

"Well its almost 5:00pm." She told her.

Yuna giggled at her clumsiness. "So Lulu, um, are you married to Baralai?"

"No. We're engaged." Lulu told her.

"Oh well congratulations."

Lulu smiled peacefully. "Well now, come and get up. We'll go see Maester Mika now." Lulu told her.

Yuna got out of bed and followed Lulu out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

"Tidus, are you going to stay in your room all night?" Jecht asked as he stood in front of his locked door.

Tidus didn't reply.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know." He told him then left.

Tidus sat on his bed with a guitar and was hitting a couple of notes, depressed as ever.

He had no idea what to do anymore. "She would still be here if I wasn't so distant from her like I was. DAMMIT its all my fault." Tidus said throwing his guitar on the floor.

He stood up and left his room. Tidus then walked down the stairs and began to put his shoes and coat on when her saw his father in the living room watching some Bevelle conference.

* * *

"Greetings Spira and everyone watching. Yesterday a terrible thing happened and I am here with a few special people to clear some things up." The T.V announced, well Mika actually but you know what I mean. The T.V was on.

Tidus didn't even bother to watch and stormed out the door and into his car.

"The two survivors, Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska, and Baralai, my son, were found and continue to live on. Thus, all rumors regarding their death is all not true. And to prove my word, here they are in person." Mika said then Yuna and Baralai stood beside him on national television and said a few words.

Tidus on the other hand, was both angry and sad. All he could do is blame himself. He continued to drive for about an hour and a half up in the Besaid forest where he came across the abandoned Blitzball arena. The same place where, back in High School, him and Yuna shared their first 'moment' together.

After driving up to the place, he began to head for the top where he came to the platform.

Pyreflies drifted over the water, the sun slowly setting over the sea in the distance.

He dripped his head as he held a ring. The same ring he was going to propose with. But without her there, the ring lost meaning to him. He clutched tightly onto it and continued to stare at the pyreflies. Although dead, they showed more life then what he ever could imagine.

They began to float around him, trying to show hope and comfort to his lost soul. He lifted his hands to reach out and touch them but they would just go right through him with a weak feeling of warmth.

"Yuna...where are you now?" He asked himself.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Take care of yourself and Tidus." Lulu said with a smile.

Yuna nodded her head. "I'll come and visit when the baby is born. Everyone will."

"I would like that."

Baralai then approached Yuna. "I've located where Tidus is. Do you want me to teleport you to where he is?"

"Yes. And thank you for all your help." Yuna told him.

"Anytime. Well, until next time, farewell." Baralai said.

Yuna smiled at them as she began to blink out of existence. Slowly, she began to disappear until she was fully gone.

Yuna found herself at the base of the abandoned Blitzball Stadium in Besaid. She looked around and saw his car. He had to be here.

She smiled. As tears began to slowly run down the side of her cheeks Yuna began to run. She ran up the stairs hoping to see Tidus there. The thought made her feel so happy and warm.

As she continued up she finally reached the top to where the platform was.

And there, standing at the other end was Tidus. She smiled.

Tidus heard someone behind him and turned around. As stunned as he was he thought he was seeing things.

"Yuna?" He asked.

"Tidus..." She said softly.

Tidus smiled. "Yuna...your back?"

Yuna smiled back. "Hey! What do you got there in your hand?" She asked giggling.

Tidus looked at his clutched hand with the ring inside. He did not show it to her but instead place it back in his pocket and walked up to her, placing his hands on her soft warm cheeks.

"Yuna, your really here." Tidus said relived with a pleasant smile.

Yuna began to cry. Not in sadness or hate but in happiness and joy.

He leaned in and softly kissed her. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

After they pulled apart they continued to gaze at each other.

"I thought you were gone for good. I'm just so glad that you're okay." Tidus told her.

"Tidus..." She mumbled.

But Tidus interrupted her when he placed his finger over her mouth.

"Yuna I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay."

"I've been thinking about it for a long time now and had help from everyone but I know only I can do this. Yuna..."

He got down on one knee and held her hands.

"Will you marry me?" He asked in a soft tender voice full of love.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFY! Sorry I'm just too lazy to continue on right now and besides I got lots and lots of homework to do. Hope this chapter will satisfy for you for the next little while.

Don't forget to review.


	16. The Feeling Of Being In Love

Hey people! I finally updated for ya all! Hope you're all happy now! You can now see part 2 to chapter 15. So anyways, enough talk for now and let's get on with the chapter!

**Chapter 16**

Yuna began to cry. Was she dreaming or was this real? Here, kneeing in front of her was her beloved Tidus proposing. The tears just kept coming, without stop.

Tidus waited there patiently for her answer. A weak smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

Yuna then nodded her head. "Yes. I'll marry you Tidus." She told him full of excitement and joy.

Tidus brightly smiled as he slid the ring on her finger, then standing up and gently kissing her. Yuna tightly clutched her arms around him as they stood there holding each other for a period of time. Just enjoying each other's company not caring how late it was or if anyone was there, nothing.

After they pulled away from each other, Tidus took her hand and made their way down the stadium.

* * *

Rikku yawned. "Ahhhhhhh what time is it?"

Bickson rolled over and placed the blanket over his face. "Too early to be wondering what time it is."

Rikku pouted and threw the blanket off the floor. "Wake up already sleepyhead." She told him.

"Argh, okay. I'm up, I'm up." He said tiredly.

Rikku kissed him on the cheek then left the room where she found Wakka and Paine already awake and eating breakfast.

"Geez, you people are up early." Rikku said as she yawned once more.

"Right...you do know its after 10:30am?" Paine said.

"That is waaaaaay too early for a Sunday." Rikku said then joined them at the table. "So are Lenne and Shuyin up yet?"

"There not here." Paine told Rikku.

"Well, where are they then?" Rikku asked.

"Don't know. Must have taken an early walk or something." Wakka replied.

Lenne looked away from Shuyin. "Are you serious?"

Shuyin didn't reply.

Lenne then looked at him straight in the eyes. "We're still in school and still young and are really ready for a commitment like this?"

"Why not? Tidus and Yuna are getting married." Shuyin told her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Tidus wants to propose to Yuna but was too nervous to do so. That is why he has been avoiding her. So Tidus went back to Besaid to talk with his father. When Yuna heard, she decided to follow him to Besaid. And if they meet up there who knows what would happen. But I know that he will ask her soon." Shuyin replied.

"How did you know this?" Lenne asked.

"I found out from Bickson."

"Eh, who else knows?"

"Rikku, Graav, Dona and Leblanc." Shuyin said.

"What about Wakka? Or Paine?"

Shuyin shook his head.

"Well, they should know too now. C'mon." Lenne said taking his hand and walking back to the apartment. Shuyin smiled.

* * *

Tidus began to drive back to Zanarkand in his car with his lovely Yuna sitting next to him.

"It'll talk a couple of hours to reach Zanarkand." Tidus told her.

Yuna held one of his hands. "Are we going to tell the others?" She asked.

"I guess so. Unless your not ready." Tidus said trying not to force her in deciding.

Yuna giggled. "No, I'm ready."

Tidus smiled lovingly at her.

* * *

"HEY guys!" Lenne said as she slammed the apartment door open. "Tidus is gonna propose to Yuna!"

"What?" Paine asked.

Wakka literally fell off the couch from the news. "Your joking, ya?"

"No, I'm serious!" Lenne said with a proud look on her face.

Shuyin then began to tell them everything from the beginning and ended up sitting on the couch for a good three hours talking about it.

"I think it's so romantic." Rikku said.

"So what do you think will happen once they come back?" Wakka asked.

"Who knows. We'll just have to wait and see." Paine replied.

"I don't think so!" Rikku said pulling out her cell phone. "I might be able to contact Yuna's cell phone!"

Everyone then had big sneaky smiles on their faces.

"Don't even think about it!" A voice said coming from the other room. Everyone turned their heads to see Leblanc and Dona enter the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rikku asked.

"C'mon! Give them a break! They'll get here soon enough. You people are acting like children." Dona told them.

"I guess." Lenne said.

Afterwards there was a moment of silent.

"Who's up for some ice cream?" Shuyin asked.

"Sounds great!" Paine said. All the others agreed as well. Just as everyone left the apartment, the phone rang but considering they had already left, they didn't answer it.

* * *

"There is no answer. Maybe they're not home." Yuna told Tidus.

"Oh well. We'll be there in about two hours." Tidus ensured her.

Yuna smiled and leaned back for a little rest.

* * *

"Ahhh I'm tired. What is taking Tidus and Yuna? Does anyone know when their coming back?" Rikku asked as she lay on the couch.

"No idea." Paine said laying on an air mattress on the floor next to Wakka.

"Can you people go to sleep its like 3 in the morning!" Shuyin complained.

"Can't help it. Ate tooooooooo much ice cream." Lenne told him.

Shuyin placed the blanket over his face. "We have to be at school in 5 hours. So can we try and get some rest?"

Rikku yawned. "I guess." Rikku said cuddling with Bickson on the couch.

* * *

As Tidus and Yuna made their way into the beautiful city of Zanarkand, both were wide awake.

"I think it's too late to go back to the apartment. We don't want to disturb the others." Yuna told Tidus.

"Okay." Tidus replied. "I have an idea. You'll love it."

Yuna smiled as Tidus drove towards the beach and walked down to the water holding Yuna's hand.

"The sun will come up soon." Tidus said as he sat down in the sand, Yuna sat in front of him and rested her back against his chest.

As the city lights went out one by one, the sky began to glow beautifully almost like it was on fire. The stars shined brightly and the sun began to rise over the ocean creating an amazing horizon of colors filling the sky.

"WOW! Its so beautiful." Yuna said as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I knew you'd like it." Tidus said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I never want this to end."

"It doesn't have to Yuna." Tidus said as Yuna turned her head and looked at him.

Tidus then leaned in a softly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed every moment with him...never wanting to let go of this feeling...the feeling of being in love. To continue on their everlasting kiss and be with each other forever.

* * *

"Good morning Zanarkand College students! I'm glad too see you all once again on this bright Monday morning! The first Monday of our final month for our seniors who will be graduating and moving on with their lives but never forgetting their lives here with us at school." The principal announced over the P.A.

Tidus and Yuna entered the school hand in hand smiling at each other.

As they continued down the hall, the principal walked out of the main office and approached. "Tidus. Yuna. Come with me. You're both in trouble." He said then entered the office with them.

* * *

Whelps there you go folks! Another chapter done for all of you. Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, as you know, I left a cliffy at the end. It's not as major as the one in the previous chapter but its still major. Well, kinda. It's hard to explain. Ah well, just find out in the next chapter!

REVIEW! You know I love you all!


	17. Don't You Just Hate The Principal?

Hey people! Glad to see me back? Whelps, I'm gonna skip the chat and get down with the chapter. I sort of left you with a few cliffy's lately, but I'll stop for a bit. Happy?

**Chapter 17**

The bell for first period had rung and everyone rushed off to their classes except for Tidus and Yuna who were sitting quietly in thee principal's office.

As he entered his office carrying a folder, he closed the door behind him and sat in his chair.

He then began browsing through the folder. "Mr. Tidus and Ms. Yuna, do you two have any idea why you're here?" He asked.

"Um, no sir." Tidus nervously said.

Yuna shook her head and clutched onto her skirt tightly.

"I see." The principal simply said. As he placed the folder down on the desk he folded his hands together and stared at them straight into the eyes.

"It seems that the two of you have skipped classes last week. Tidus a whole two days and Yuna half a day. Then I found out that both of you were in Besaid. Can the two of you tell me what was so important in Besaid that you had to skip class?" He explained.

Both opened their mouths to speak but the right words didn't come out. "Uhhh...?"

"I see. The both of you know that this school doesn't tolerate clowns placing a bad influence on the other students. Maybe a suspension would change your attitudes. But looking at your past records, Mr. Tidus has already been expelled from two very fine colleges. But on the other hand, Ms. Yuna has a perfect record and has been a good student. But now what should I do with the two of you?" He said.

"Don't do anything to Yuna, sir. She hasn't done anything. If you're placing a punishment then I take the blame for the both of us." Tidus told him in a serious tone.

Yuna looked at him then back at the principal who looked quite pleased with the idea. "No! Sir, I can't let Tidus take my blame for my mistaken actions. I will take my punishment." Yuna said.

"I already got you in too much trouble Yuna. I can't let you get kicked out of school. Let me take your punishment." Tidus told her.

"No Tidus. I have to be responsible for my own actions. What I did was my decision and I don't regret it." Yuna said softly.

"But-"

"Enough! Both of you!" The principal yelled at the two. "I will choose the punishment! Ms. Yuna, since you have a clean record, I'll let you off this time. Now you return to class while I discuss the punishment for Mr. Tidus."

Yuna looked saddened but had no choice but to leave and return to class. She quietly stood up and left the room.

'His punishment shouldn't be that bad. And besides this is last month of school, so it won't matter, right?' Yuna thought as she walked down the hall towards her next class. 'I shouldn't worry about it that much, I'll ask him at lunch since we eat together. What will the others think of us? Hmmmm I wonder...'

"Hey Yuna!" Someone called from down the hall.

To her surprise when she looked up it was Graav. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Asked Yuna.

"Meh. One class won't hurt. So what about you?"

"I'm going to class now. I'm only 10 minutes late anyways." Yuna replied.

"I see. So uh, where's Tidus?" He asked.

"In the principal's office. He's probably off to class once he's done with the principal." She replied, clutching onto her bag straps.

As Graav looked down he saw the beautiful ring on her finger and smiled. 'So Tidus finally asked.' He thought.

"Well I better get going. See ya later." Graav said placing his hand on her shoulder as he walked by her. "Congrats by the way."

Yuna smiled brightly then continued off to her class.

* * *

"Okay class, we have been asked to choose any band to come and perform at your graduation dance at the end of the month. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Rikku and Shuyin's teacher, Mrs. Colby asked.

_Doesn't really matter. Just hurry up and pick so I can get out of here for lunch_. Shuyin thought slouching in his chair doing nothing.

On the other hand, Rikku, was really hyper as usual, and had her hand up ready to give her answer. The class had many idea's like: 3 Days Grace, Marilyn Manson, 50 Cent, Brittany Spears (eww) and System of a Down.

"Mrs.! Can we have Evanescence!" A student shouted.

"Linkin Park! Linkin Park!" Rikku shouted.

"No! Fefe Dobson!" Another student shouted out.

"Okay I think we'll need to take a vote! Everyone take out a piece of paper and write down either: Evanescence, Linkin Park, Fefe Dobson, 3 Days Grace or 50 Cent." Their teacher instructed.

"Now as we open our books to chapter twenty seven, we're going to learn and talk about Land Formations from millions of years ago." The Geography teacher said.

There was a disturbing groan from the class as they did this and began reading through the book.

Lenne looked over to the right to find Paine who sat beside her, peacefully sleeping from being so bored and was using her textbook to make the teacher not notice her.

Lenne then poked Paine with her newly sharpened pencil and she jumped up. Although the teacher didn't notice, Lenne thought it was incredibly funny and began to giggle. Paine gave her a death threatening glare then resumed back to her work. Just as she picked her pen up and began to write, the bell rang for lunch.

Paine sighed and closed her books.

Lenne then gave Paine her notebook. "You can copy my notes sleepyhead." She told her with a giggle.

"Geee thanks a whole lot Lenne." Paine said sarcastically as she took Lenne's book and placed it in her bag with the rest of her books and left the room with Lenne.

* * *

Yuna walked down the hall from her class and approached her locker, opening it and placing her books in. First day back to school and she hasn't seen any of her friends yet. But what a better time to do so then lunch?

"Yuna!" Tidus called from down the hallway as he ran up to her.

"Hey Tidus. How did it go with the principal?" She asked as she scrambled through her locker finding her books for after lunch.

"Oh that, well, it went well but-"

"That's good to hear." She said closing her locker. "I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Uh yeah about that. Funny story is I ended up telling the principal about our engagement and, well, it was either that or being expelled so..."

Yuna then gave him a confused look. "Yes?"

"He kinda invited us to eat lunch with him in the staff room cause he wants to tell all the other teachers about us." Tidus told her.

Yuna's eyes widened. "What? You got to be kidding."

Tidus gave her a weak smile and scratched the back of his head. "It can't be that bad."

* * *

"Shuyin! Shuyin! SHUYIN! O! OOO! So who do you think we'll have playing at out graduation? Eh Shuyin?" Rikku asked excitedly as she hopped down the hall in front of Shuyin.

Shuyin sighed and stopped walking. "Are you gonna bug me about this all day? I want to go to the cafeteria and eat my damn lunch already." He replied.

"Geeez touchy, touchy today aren't you?"

Shuyin rolled his eyes then entered the cafeteria with Rikku and sat down with everyone else at their table.

"Hey guys." Shuyin said as he sat down and kissed Lenne on the cheek.

"Hey has anyone seen Yuna or Tidus yet?" Wakka asked.

"Not since last week." Lenne replied. Everyone else had the same look on their face.

"Did they even come back yet?" Paine asked.

"Who knows." Shuyin said taking a bite of his sandwich.

As everyone began to eat their lunch and talk about the graduation, Bickson and Graav came over and sat with them.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Rikku asked Bickson.

"Hi to you to. We just got out of Blitzball practice." He replied.

"You guys still play that sport? Geeez." Paine said.

"Blitzball is a popular sport. Someday we'll be in the pros." Bickson told her.

"Uh huh, keep dreaming." Paine told them.

"Too bad Tidus isn't playing' anymore. Damn he was good at it." Bickson said.

"Of course. That's why I crushed on him in High School." Rikku joked.

"Ha, ha. But now I guess that's all over now that their engaged." Graav said, taking a sip of his coke.

"What?" Rikku blurted out.

"When? How? Are you sure?" Wakka asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I saw Yuna today in the hallway and stopped and talked with her. That ring is something I'll tell you. It looks nice on her." Graav replied.

"OOOO this is so cool! My cousin is gonna get married." Rikku said excitedly.

"Wait. Then where is she now if you seen her today? And what about Tidus?" Shuyin asked.

"No idea." Graav said.

* * *

"Here are the two love birds!" The principal told all the other teachers as Tidus and Yuna shyly entered the room. "Come sit. Come sit."

Tidus and Yuna sat at the end of the table and took out their lunches.

"So when is the big day, eh?" The principal asked.

"Uh well, we don't know yet. We just got engaged over the weekend." Tidus said blushing.

"Congratulations. Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have work to intend to." The principal said leaving the room.

"Whew." Yuna sighed.

"So why did he want to tell the other teachers about us?" Tidus asked.

"Because apparently he and my father are close friends. I think that's why he didn't punish me earlier." Yuna replied.

"Let's just hope he doesn't make too big a deal about this." Tidus said hoping nothing else strange would happen.

Finally, the time everyone has been waiting for. The final bell of the day rang and everyone rushed out of their classrooms and scrambled around the school.

Yuna sighed as she gathered her books and walked out of the classroom and walked down the hall, reaching her locker.

"Lenne! Hurry up!" Rikku shouted at her as they ran down the hall towards Yuna's locker.

"I'm right behind you!" Lenne replied excitedly.

After a few seconds of running through the crowded hallway, they finally reached Yuna at her locker.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku said leaning against the locker beside hers.

"Oh, hey." Yuna replied then resumed scrambling her books in her bag.

"So um, what are you doing after school?" Rikku asked, trying to get a glimpse of her left hand.

"Nothing much. I just got home last night so I was thinking of hanging with Tidus, but, if you want to get together somewhere that's cool too." Yuna replied.

"Oh sorry. I have plans with Paine, so, I think I should go find her. Later." Lenne said then walked off.

"Forget about them, so, how was Besaid." Rikku decided to ask since Yuna kept moving her hands with her books so she couldn't see.

"It went well. Everything is happy again." Yuna replied slipping slowly into a daydream but quickly snapped back into reality. "So..." She trailed off closing her locker and placing her bag straps around her arms. "What are we doing?"

"Well...um...lets go find Tidus first and then decide what to do." Rikku started.

"Hey girls. Tidus can't hang out today with you." Wakka said as he overhead their conversation and walked up to them.

"Why not?" Rikku pouted.

"'Cause I got plans for him. Call it a 'blast from the past' sort of thing." Wakka replied.

"Okay. We'll see you later then." Yuna told him.

"Yup and congratulations Yuna. I never thought Tidus would have the courage to do it but, hey, there is nothing you can't expect from that guy. Well take care." Wakka said then walked off.

"Yeah, I should say congrats too. We should all have a BIG party at our place to celebrate." Rikku said excitedly.

"Well I don't know..."

"Relax, it'll be fun, fun, fun!" Rikku said then began to walk off with Yuna outside.

"So where are we going exactly?" Paine asked Lenne.

"I've been talking with Shuyin lately and he said I should try out singing." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"A record!" Lenne said with a smile.

"You want to become a singer?" Paine asked stunned.

"To leave College with a bang. And besides, its not like I have plans once I'm done college so why not try it out?"

"Do you even have written songs?" Paine asked.

"Yeah. I wrote 'Real Emotion' which Yuna sang at that concert and a new song called '1000 Words'."

"Just two?"

"I have more." Lenne said with a smile as she skipped down the sidewalk.

"What about Shuyin?" Paine asked.

Lenne stopped walking and turned towards Paine. "What about him?"

"Don't you want to be with him more often after college?" Paine asked as she walked past Lenne.

_To be with Shuyin after college. If I get a deal, I'll just be further away from him most often. And besides, I think he wants to get married but...that day he wondered if we should...I...I never gave him my answer_. Lenne thought saddened with her head dripped down facing the ground.

* * *

"Heads up!" Wakka shouted as he threw the Blitzball towards Tidus, but surprisingly with all the things on his mind he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and caught the ball.

"Geeez, your so uptight. Loosen up a bit and play me one-on-one." Wakka told Tidus as he approached him.

"You know I don't play blitzball anymore Wakka. Why did you drag me to the stadium?" Tidus asked.

"'Cause I thought it'll be cool to play again like we used to back in High School, ya?"

"I guess, but, things are changing, Wakka. I don't have time for this now." Tidus told him.

"I know. You and Yuna are gonna marry. So, when is it going to be?"

"I don't know yet. And, I guess we'll be looking for a place for the two of us to move in."

"Who's gonna be my roommate from now on then?"

"Well...there is always Shuyin. He's still living in his parents house so ask him later." Tidus replied.

"Hmmmmm, not a bad idea."

Tidus stood up and placed his shoes back on from relaxing them in the water. "I'm gonna head back to our apartment to start on my homework. See you around." He told Wakka then left the stadium.

Wakka sighed. "Maybe when they have kids they'll be more into blitzball then him."

* * *

"Okay, so ya, you want a record deal?" Dj Mac asked.

"Um, yeah, that's why I came." Lenne told him.

"I see. So how many songs do you have? Do you have talent? Dance moves? A fashionable wardrobe?" Mac asked.

"Well let's see, I have 8 songs, dance moves won't be a problem and my outfit goes with my style." Lenne told him.

Mac gave her a odd look. "Okay well, lets see what you can do."

* * *

_Is anything ever gonna happen between Lenne and I? Even though we've been going out for a few months, I feel like, I've known her my whole life. What am I saying? I think I'm going insane. I should try focusing on other things_. Shuyin thought as he walked down a street but suddenly stopped seeing Paine standing outside leaning against a wall alone.

"What are you doing here Paine?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for Lenne. She took your advice and is trying to get a record deal." Paine replied.

"Really? Is she in there now?" Shuyin asked looking through the glass but unable to see anything.

"Duh." Paine simply said.

"How long will she be?"

"I dunno. Gonna wait?" Paine asked.

"Sure." Shuyin replied leaning against the wall beside Paine.

* * *

"AHHHHH I'm so bored." Rikku wined flipping through the channels on the T.V. "Yunie come do something with me."

"I have homework to do." Yuna replied with her face glued into her math books.

"And where are Lenne and Paine? Shouldn't they be back by now?" She asked, wondering where they were.

"How should I know?" Yuna asked.

"Ahh you're no help." Rikku said. After a few seconds of silence she looked over the couch at her. "Look at you. Your engaged with an awesome guy and your not even spending time with him. I don't know about you but I find that just a bit weird."

"Uh huh, good for you Rikku." Yuna said not paying much attention to her.

Rikku then turned around and faced the T.V. "If I was ever engaged, I would spend every moment I have with him. Especially now since we only have a month left of school and the teachers don't really care if you do your homework or not." Rikku told Yuna.

"You might get lucky if Bickson asks you." Yuna simply said.

"Oh come on. I know I'm dating him but he's not the type I can see myself marrying. I mean, like, Bickson is too much of a jock, always playing his blitzball or skipping his classes. Not the type that would make a good husband. I mean like, what if-"

"Argh, Rikku! Don't you ever stop talking?" Yuna asked interrupting her speak.

Rikku then looked over the couch again staring at her. "Geeez your so cranky. You defiantly need to see Tidus." Rikku said with a big smile as she began to laugh at her.

But just before Yuna stood up to choke her to death to shut up, Lenne and Paine came rushing through the door.

"I got a record deal!" Lenne shouted so suddenly, that Yuna broke her pencil and Rikku almost had a heart attack.

"What? No way!" Rikku replied as soon as her heart began to calm down.

"Yeah! I go in everyday for a week to record my songs. It's gonna be so much fun!" Lenne told her.

"Good for you. I'm sure everyone will be surprised." Yuna replied sharpening her pencil up again.

Lenne turned to Shuyin. "And its all thanks to you! Thanks!" Lenne said as she gave him a hug. Shuyin wrapped his arms around her. "Anything for my girl."

They then pulled apart. "Well I should go it's getting late. See you tomorrow." Shuyin said, kissing Lenne then leaving.

Lenne then walked over to her bedroom door. "I'm tired so see you guys in the morning." She told them then entered her room and closed the door behind her.

"I think I'll go to bed too." Paine said entering her room.

"Whew! All done!" Yuna said as she leaned back into her chair.

Rikku peeked over the couch at her and shouted. "TIDUS IS COMING OVER!"

Yuna was so shocked by her words her shouted 'WHAT?" and fell back to the floor since she tilted her chair. Rikku then erupted in a loud laugh and turned back around. "OOO that was gold!"

"You are so evil Rikku." Yuna said pouting as she walked towards her bedroom and entered, closing the door behind her.

"I guess I should get her in the morning too. Muhahahaha." Rikku said then began to fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

As morning soon came, Yuna tossed and turned in her bed. Not the type that likes getting up in the morning. Rikku came barging in with a bright smile on her face.

"Yunie! Time to wake up! Someone is here to see you. Now get up and dressed!" Rikku shouted at her and left her room.

Yuna tiredly dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She yawned as she opened her door and saw Tidus sitting on the couch talking with Paine and Lenne. Wakka and Rikku were in the kitchen eating and Shuyin haven't arrived there yet.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. "Good morning sleepyhead." He said as he stood up and walked over her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Good morning yourself." Yuna said with a smile.

"Well, we should head to school now before we're late." Rikku told everyone. They all then began to grab their stuff and head out the door.

As they walked towards the building, Shuyin came running with a big smile on his face.

"Yuna! Tidus! You're not gonna believe what the principal said over the announcements!" Shuyin told them.

"What?" Yuna said as she slightly tipped her head.

"Come!" Shuyin guided everyone inside the school. As Tidus and Yuna walked down the hall hand-in-hand, everyone stared at them looking surprised and happy for the two.

"This is the principal speaking. You all have 2 minutes until first period starts. Start making your ways to your classes. And if you happen to see High Summoner Braska's daughter and his guardian Jecht son, congratulate them both on their engagement. That is all." The principal announced.

Both Yuna and Tidus were shocked.

"What the hell is he thinking telling the whole school?" Tidus asked.

"The rest of the year is going to be frustrating." Yuna said as she walked off to class with Wakka and Lenne.

Tidus went to his class by himself and the rest of the gang headed for English.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey there is chapter 17 done for ya. Sorry for the long wait. As you can see it is a bit longer then previous chapters so I hoped you enjoyed reading and don't forget to leave your thanks in a review. Next chapter might be a same wait as this one cause I have to rethink some new ideas. 


	18. Goodbye Bickson? Hello Gippal?

Hey, Hey! New chappie! Although this story is mostly based on Tidus and Yuna, this next chapter will be more focused on Rikku and a new special someone. Oh and of course Bickson, her boyfriend. Anyways, I added/changed some things in chapter 15 if you would want to check that out but now it's time to start this chapter. Enjoy and RR and the end.

**Chapter 18**

First period had ended and Yuna was walking towards her locker to get out her books for her second class of the day.

"Did you hear about Tidus and Yuna engaged?" One girl asked as they walked down the same hall as Yuna.

"Everyone did. I heard that Yuna is pregnant and they're getting married for the sake of the kid." The other girl replied.

"No way! That is outrageous! We gotta tell the other girls!" The first girl said.

Yuna stood there in the middle of the hall as she listened to the two girls continue down the hall gossiping.

Yuna pouted but then continued down the hall to her locker.

As she opened it and took out her books, a random guy she didn't know approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I heard about you and I'm so sorry that you don't have much time left."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Yuna asked him.

"Everyone has been talking. I heard from my friends that you have cancer and Tidus want to be with you as much as possible until your death."

"What?" Yuna practically yelled.

"Yeah, well congrats on the engagement and we'll all miss you once your gone." He said then walked away.

"This is just getting better and better." Yuna sarcastically said to herself then walked off to her next class.

* * *

The second period had begun and Rikku sat at her desk at the front of the room doodling in her notebook that repeatedly said 'Bickson' everywhere. He wasn't that class with her which made her a bit sad but she would see him at lunch after class was over.

"Okay class settle down and open your books. We're going to study poetry today and get into poetry tomorrow." Mr. Nooj told his class.

Rikku opened her book as the teacher began to write down notes on the topic. Rikku stopped her doodling and concentrated on the notes but every once in a while she would color in his name with her pencil crayons.

When Rikku was so caught up in coloring, Nooj came over and took her notebook. "Since you're not writing your notes unless you're doing so with a blue pencil crayon, I think your doodling in which is NOT allowed in my class." Nooj said.

Rikku blushed red in embarrassment.

Nooj began to read her notes out loud, "Bickson, Bickson, Bickson, Bickson, I heart you." The class made a slight giggle.

He was going to continue to the most 'secret' of her writing but stopped when someone knocked on his classroom door. Nooj walked over to the door and began to talk with the principal.

This gave the class a few minutes of talking with their friends.

A guy who sat behind Rikku tapped her on the shoulder. Rikku pulled out of her daydream and turned to him.

"You shouldn't feel too embarrassed. A lot of people know that the two of you are together." He told her.

"I guess. It's still a bit embarrassing."

"Ha, ha. It was funny though."

"CLASS! Quiet down!" Nooj shouted at the students. Everyone returned to their seats when he walked into the room with someone. "Class this our new student named Gippal who came from Bevelle. I hope you'll all be nice to him and will become good friends."

Rikku looked up at the blonde and immediately connected to his certain 'charm.' He was pretty cute and had a nice smile. But Rikku wasn't all attractive to him, like after all, she DID have a boyfriend.

"You can sit at the desk in the back of the room." Nooj told him.

As Gippal walked by Rikku who was at the front, he looked down at her. Rikku kinda knew he was looking at her but didn't look up. Gippal proceeded to his desk and sat down. Nooj looked down at his hand and noticed he was still holding Rikku's notebook. He then looked over at her who was smiling innocently at him.

"I'll let you off this time Rikku, but if it happens again-"

"You'll read it to the class and send me down to the office for suitable punishment. I already know the policy." She replied interrupting Nooj.

"At least you know the policy. Well now, let's continue on." Nooj said but was unable too, since the bell had rung for lunch.

Rikku began to pack up her books into her bag when Gippal walked up to her.

"Hey." Gippal began.

Rikku looked up at the person who was talking to her and noticed him. "Oh hi! Gippal, right?" Rikku replied.

"Yeah."

"Cool." Rikku said packing up her things but suddenly dropped her textbook. She bent down to pick it up but Gippal got to it before her.

"Here you go." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Rikku replied smiling back at him.

"Well I better get going. I still have to find my classes for after lunch."

"Oh well, I can help you if you like." Rikku offered.

"That would be great. How about me meet in front of the cafeteria 20 minutes before classes start?" Gippal asked.

"Sure thing." Rikku replied spunky as ever.

"Cool. Well see ya later then." Gippal said as he left the room.

Rikku finished up packing her things and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

"Tidus, have you heard some of the rumors about us?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"Nope. The morning has been good for me." Tidus replied.

Yuna pouted. "Well you'll soon hear! Then-then, you'll see why I'm upset." She told him then resumed her lunch.

"Well what kind of rumors were they?" Tidus asked but Yuna didn't reply.

Soon after Rikku sat down with a big bright smile on her face. "You guys! You wouldn't BELIEVE who I met today in English class!" Rikku began.

"Yunie! Tell meeee!" Tidus begged.

But Yuna continued to ignore him. In fact, she was quite enjoying it. Lenne laughed.

"His name is Gippal! He has blonde hair like me and, and he's pretty cute. And I think He's Al Bhed too, well, he looks like one, anyways, ya, he is quite the gentleman and has this amazing smile and, oh, you gotta meet him!" Rikku continued on and on but no one seemed to pay much attention to her.

"Yuna!" Tidus continued to beg.

"He, he, he, anyways I got to go to the library to work on an assignment. I'll see you later." Yuna said, standing up, kissing Tidus on the cheek then walking off.

"Hey! Why isn't anyone listening to meeeeeee!" Rikku wined.

"Hey Rik!" Bickson said sitting down beside her soaking wet. He then leaned in closer towards Rikku for a kiss but she pushed him away. "Ewwww, why are you all wet?"

"Came back from Blitzball practice just now." Bickson replied.

Rikku looked at him looking a bit disgusted. "Right, next time, bring a change of clothes!" Rikku told him as she got up and walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Bickson asked.

No one replied.

"You know, I think she likes this other dude now." Shuyin told him.

"No way. No one can get over me, I mean, look at me. I'm dead good- looking." Bickson said.

Paine began to giggle but tried to hold him in but couldn't. Wakka began to giggle too.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Bickson asked dumbfounded.

* * *

Gippal looked at his watch. Twenty four minutes until class. Gippal then looked up and saw Rikku walking towards him.

"Hey, there you are." Gippal smiled.

"Sorry. Had some trouble with my boyfriend in the cafeteria.

"B-boyfriend? Oh." Gippal tripped over his own words.

"Yeah, well, give me your schedule and I'll show you to your classes and around the school." Rikku told him with a smile.

"Okay." Gippal said handing her the paper then walking off.

* * *

Well it seemed that most people had a good day at school, except for Tidus who still didn't hear anything weird about their engagement.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuna, you can't ignore me forever. I'm your future husband, you know." Tidus said as they walked back to her apartment.

"Hehehehe, oh Tidus, your so funny!" Yuna told him as she kissed his cheek. "I was just fooling around to have fun."

"Oh so the rumors aren't true?" Tidus asked.

"Oh those are still true." Yuna replied, walking ahead of him.

"Soooooo, are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I dunno. Maybe the rumors aren't as big as I think. Don't worry." Yuna told him.

"Hey, hey, hey, you can't win the battle that easily. Are they that bad that you won't tell me? C'mon!" Tidus begged.

"Just forget I told you anything." Yuna said as she stood at the apartment building doors. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Call me tonight so we can go over some plans." Yuna then kissed him and walked into the building.

* * *

"I never asked for a whole tour of the school, but it helped out a lot. Thanks." Gippal told Rikku as they walked out of the school about 20 minutes after the bell had rung.

"Hey as long as you know where the main places are, you'll be fine." Rikku replied. There was then a short minute of silence as they walked away from the school.

"So uh, if your not busy right now, you wanna, um, go get a coke or something down by the cafe?" Gippal asked nervously.

Rikku stared at the ground as they continued to walk. "Um, sure. We can do our English homework together since we're in the same class." Rikku replied.

"Sure." Gippal told her.

* * *

Yuna sat on her couch listening to music as she finished up her homework when her phone rang. Yuna got up from the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Heeeeeeello?" Yuna said.

"Hey Yuna, it's Bickson. Is Rikku there?" Bickson asked.

"Um, no. I haven't seen her ever since school ended." Yuna replied.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"I have no clue. Try calling her on her cell." Yuna suggested.

"Okay, thanks Yuna. Talk to ya later."

"Okay, see ya." Yuna said as she hung up and resumed her homework.

* * *

As they made their way into the cafe 10 minutes later, they choose a table in a corner and ordered some cokes then hit the books.

"I find poetry so boring." Gippal told her as he wrote in his notebook.

"I dunno, some poetry can be 'okay.'" Rikku replied.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I guess."

Rikku and Gippal sat beside each other to help one another out in various subjects and found that they had much in common.

"Ooooh, I hate fractions in math. I can never quite get them." Rikku said.

"Let me take a look." Gippal said, moving closer to her and glancing down at her book. "Oh this is easy. All you have to do is multiply the bottom number with the whole number and add the top number with your previous answer. And with this one..."

As Gippal continued to explain, Rikku couldn't help but take her attention off her work and slowly move her head and look at Gippal. As he finished, Gippal looked at Rikku and was surprised to see her gazing up at him.

Gippal looked at her a bit confused but then slowly leaned in closer towards Rikku. As their lips were about to meet, Rikku's cell phone ranged and both, her and Gippal jumped back. Rikku then took her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed it gently against her ear.

"Hello?" Rikku asked.

"Heeeeey Rik! There you are. I was getting a bit worried about you!" Bickson replied full of excitement.

"Bickson! Why are you bothering me! I'm trying to do my homework!" Rikku shouted at him. Gippal gave her a confused yet saddened look then looked away and continued with his homework.

"Well I called Yuna but you weren't home. She is reeeeeeeeeally worried about you. So, um, where are you?"

" I'm out with a friend doing homework. Is that a problem?" Rikku asked politely.

"No, not really. I was just hoping that maybe we could see a movie around 7ish tonight."

"I don't think tonight would be the best. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Well okay, I guess, if-"

"Okay then well, I got to go. Talk to ya later!" Rikku interrupted then hung up.

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that. I got to get going back home now." Rikku told Gippal as she began to pack up her books.

"Psh, well um, wait. Let me drive you home then." Gippal insisted.

"That would be nice."

So once they both finished up at the café, Gippal helped Rikku into his red Ferrari and began to drive off.

So after about 10 minutes of complete silence, Gippal drove up to the front doors of her apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride." Rikku began.

"No problem. And if you have any more trouble with your math, just give me a call." Gippal replied.

"You got it. Well see you tomorrow at school then." Rikku said as she stepped out of his car and entered the building. Gippal watched her until she was out of his sight then he drove on home.

"Hey, everyone. I'm home." Rikku said as she entered the apartment room.

Yuna and Tidus were cuddling on the couch watching TV and Paine and Lenne were at the kitchen table playing cards.

"You're home early. It's only 4:30." Paine told her.

"Yeah well, I got a message telling me that Yuna was worried about me..." Rikku began watching Yuna cuddle in Tidus' arms all happy watching TV. "But it doesn't seem like so."

"Eh, who cares? Bickson called like 8 times wondering if you were home. Geeez, that guy gets dumber and dumber everyday." Paine said.

"Ha, ha, ha, Paine it's not nice to say stuff like that." Lenne told her.

"Put a sock in it and pick up a damn card." Paine said.

Rikku smiled, but then was suddenly stunned as someone came barging through the front door. It was Wakka.

"Hey! There you are!" Wakka said referring to Tidus. Everyone looked at him. "Tidus man, come with me for a bit. It'll be fun."

"Well can't you see that I'm having fun right here watching TV with Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Well, TV is pretty boring if ya know what I mean. Anyways, come on. Me and the guys are really looking forward for you to come, ya?" Wakka replied.

"Go on Tidus. It really looks like he wants you to go." Yuna insisted.

"Well...all right. I'll see you later then." Tidus said, kissing Yuna then leaving the apartment with Wakka.

"I wonder what Wakka wanted."

"Knowing Wakka, It's probably not good. I date the guy so I would know." Paine joked.

Yuna giggled.

* * *


	19. Friday Night Breakups

Okay so just to let all you people know that I only have a few more chapters left for this story then its coming to an end. There won't be a sequel to this sequel. Sorry. So just enjoy the last chapters that are to come. I'm thinking of 4 or 5 more chapters but don't know yet.

**Chapter 19**

"So what is this about Wakka?" Tidus asked as he continued to drive him somewhere.

"You'll see. It'll be big! You'll love it." Wakka replied.

Tidus smiled. He could always trust good ol Wakka when it comes to these things whatever they were. And besides, he looked pretty excited about it so it had to be something fun.

"Here we are." Wakka said parking his car in front of the building.

Tidus looked out the window. "The café?" He asked.

"Trust me, you'll see." Wakka told him as he stepped out of his car. Tidus followed by jumping out of his seat and walking towards the café with Wakka.

"Hey! You finally brought the star of the show Wakka!" A blitzer told Wakka as he saw him and Tidus approach the café. "Its really awesome in there! Everyone is gonna be psyched when they see Tidus!"

Tidus smiled weakly at the blitzer still feeling a bit confused about what was going on.

"Sorry we're late, ya. Had to drag him away from his girlfriend." Wakka replied to the blitzer.

"Hey that's okay. It seems that everyone is here now so let's get the party started. Yuna's a good kid. We grew up together, you know elementary school and all. You sure are lucky Tidus. Well let's go in now."

As the three entered the café, Tidus' eyes lit up in astonishment. Everyone who was already inside, turned their heads and cheered to Tidus. Music was playing, the lights were dimmed and pretty much every grade 12 guy was here including the blitzball teams.

"Think of it as an early bachelor party for ya. Congrats bro." Wakka told him.

"Wow, I'm speechless, this is too much. Thanks Wakka." Tidus replied.

"Hey, that's what buddies are for. Chill out and have some fun. This night is all for you."

* * *

"It's a really nice night out but shouldn't be at party at the café with Tidus?" Lenne asked Shuyin as they took a walk in a park.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go stop by later to see him." Shuyin replied.

"I'm so happy for them. He and Yuna must be really excited."

"Yeah. Once we finish off the last few weeks of school, we'll be done and move on either get a job, get married, move away, who knows what will happen." Shuyin said.

"Well what do you want to do Shuyin?" Lenne asked as she held his hand continuing down the park path.

Shuyin knew what he wanted to do but didn't know if Lenne wanted to do the same. He knew that she probably want to become a singer and move off for who-knows-how-many-months. The truth is that Shuyin didn't want that at all. He didn't want to spend time away from Lenne. Shuyin always wanted to move somewhere quiet and warm where he could live out his life with Lenne. Maybe get married, raise a family, but knew that if Lenne went off to do what she wanted to, which was to sing, he may never get the life he dreamed of sharing with her.

"I—I don't know." Shuyin simply told her. He wasn't sure at all if he could bring himself to tell Lenne what was on his mind all the time. Shuyin continued walking staring at the ground but had a pretty good feeling then Lenne was looking over at him.

"Shuyin, is something wrong?" Lenne ask concerned.

"N-No, nothings wrong." Shuyin simply replied nervously.

Lenne then stopped walking and looked at Shuyin. "You've been acting quite distant these past couple of days. Please, if there is something on your mind or anything you want to tell me then do so." Lenne asked.

Shuyin looked up at her and saw how concerned she was. He knew that Lenne knew what was going on and that she wanted to know the truth. "I'm not going to lie to you Lenne but...ever since you started this album and starting to become a celebrity or singer, its been bothering me because I know that if you do succeed then everything between us is...going to change a-and I don't want that."

Shuyin then held Lenne's hands in his and took a deep breath so that he could finish to tell what he intended to say.

"You know that I love you very deeply and want nothing more then to be with you. But unlike Tidus and Yuna's relationship we've only been going out for a few months but it always feel like more then that. And...by you going off and traveling Spira as a performer, well, there is always a chance that something might happen or something might change and I'm afraid of losing you...maybe even forever." Shuyin finished. After saying all that he was beginning to feel as if that is what's going to happen which only made him sink deeper into depression.

"W-W-What are you trying to say Shuyin?" Lenne asked, as a lone tear escaped from her eye and rolled down the side of her cheek.

It then took a while for Shuyin to build up enough courage because he was afraid that Lenne wasn't going to change her mind but he had to tell her. He wanted Lenne to know how he felt.

"I—I...I want you to drop the album. I don't want you to become a singer."

Lenne's reaction changed. She was shocked to hear what Shuyin had just told but then she started to smile for some reason. Lenne then quickly wrapped her arms around him and embraced without saying anything.

"E-Eh, Lenne?" Shuyin asked confused.

"Shuyin...why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't. You looked so happy before when you started out. I didn't want to upset you." Shuyin replied.

"You know that I love you deeply too. If you don't want me to do the album then I won't. I'll stay with you."

Shuyin continued to hold her there for a long time, not wanting to ever leave her.

* * *

"Argh I'm SOOOOOOOO BORED. There has to be something to do to pass the time. Geeez it sucks big time when the guys aren't here with us." Rikku wined as she lay on the floor. Yuna and Paine just sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"Well why don't you call the guys and see what they're up to. Or better yet, call your 'boyfriend.'" Paine suggested to shut up Rikku.

"Don't you think I tried? He must have his cell off." Rikku replied.

"Well I don't know. Go hang out with your 'new boyfriend.'" Paine told Rikku.

Immediately Rikku sat up. "Hey he is NOT by boyfriend. Gippal and I are just friends. Geeeeez Paine."

"Yeah so what is up with you and Bickson, eh? I heard that he is pretty bummed out cause you told him off today." Paine asked.

"No, it wasn't like that at all. Its just well...I was just hanging out with a friend and we were studying. Is there something against that?"

Just then, there was a knock on their door and Rikku got up from the floor and walked over to the front door to see who was there. Rikku's let up in shock. Just a coincidence, eh, I think not. Rikku found Gippal standing outside their door.

"Gippal, ummm, what are you doing here?" Rikku asked embarrassed knowing that Yuna and Paine were giggling behind her.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by. If you like to we could go out to get some ice cream." Gippal replied.

"Nah, were good Gip. Say why don't you and Rikku go? She's been bugging us about being bored." Paine told Gippal.

"Okay so do you want to go for a walk around the block or something? It's a really nice night out." Gippal asked.

"Umm, sure. It outta be better then staying here with the two giggly kids." Rikku replied then left the apartment with Gippal. Once she had closed the door she could hear that Yuna and Paine had burst out into laughter.

"So have you decided what your gonna do after graduation?" Gippal asked as they left the building and walked down a sidewalk.

"I'm probably going to go move Bikanel Island or Kilika, you know, somewhere warm and just start out from there. You?" Rikku replied.

"Well, I've always wanted to travel so I'm gonna visit a few places in Spira before I settle down into a place I can call my own home." Gippal told Rikku.

"That sounds like fun. I would always like to travel around Spira."

"Hey, if you like, we can go together. It tends to get quite lonely if you go by yourself." Gippal asked.

"Really? That would be so cool. I would love go to!" Rikku told Gippal as she jumped all around him.

Rikku was so hyper at the time that she accidentally tripped and fell into Gippal's arms. Rikku could feel herself blushing madly but she didn't have enough courage to look up at him. She thought that Gippal found her to be a hyper little schoolgirl or something like that. But after a few seconds of awkward silence Rikku finally looked up at him to see this surprised shocked look on his face. She immediately pushed herself away from him so that he wouldn't notice her blush.

"S-Sorry about that." Rikku apologized looking away from him.

"Oh no worries, its okay." Gippal replied feeling embarrassed while blushing.

"I, uhhhhhh, I GOT TO GO!" Rikku told him then began to run away.

"Huh? Wait! RIKKU!" Gippal shouted out to her but she did not stop. Shortly after, she was out of sight.

For some reason as Rikku ran she was crying but she didn't know why. It was hard to explain what Rikku was feeling at the moment and to tell you the truth she didn't know either. A mix of different emotional feelings that was too much for her to take. Once she was far out of sight from Gippal, she stopped running.

Rikku wished that someone was with her just about now to comfort, but she was alone in the middle of the great and big machina city Zanarkand on a Friday night. Bad? I guess you could say that until this happened,

"Rikku?" A person asked from behind.

Rikku turned around only to see Bickson. She didn't say anything, just stared.

"What are you doing out here?" Bickson asked.

"I—I dunno?"

"Your such a bad liar." Bickson replied with a friendly smile.

Rikku giggled a bit. "I guess that you've figured me out then."

There was then a moment of silence between the two. Apparently if felt as if it was awkward for the two to be talking to each other right then and there ever since what happened earlier.

"Look, Rikku baby, we have to talk." Bickson said breaking the silence between the two.

Rikku looked up at him. He had a saddened look on his face and Rikku knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Rikku...you and I are great together and all but it seems lately that our relationship has been slipping a bit and I don't think that it's going that well." Bickson began.

Rikku then tilted her head down and stared at the pavement. "I know, I've been noticing too."

Bickson then looked away. "I was going to tell you earlier but didn't have the guts too so I might as well tell you now. I know that once we graduate we'll probably go our separate ways but before all that well..."

Rikku then looked back up again but did not meet his face considering he was looking entirely the other way. But finally after a few seconds Bickson turned around once again and faced Rikku with a cheerless heartbreaking look on his face.

"I got a call earlier this week. I'm leaving with Graav next week to Luca to register on their professional blitz team."

"But graduation isn't for another 3 weeks. A-Are you saying that you're...not attending our graduation?"

"I got my own path ahead of me and you have yours. Unfortunately ours don't cross." Bickson told her painfully. He was almost in tears but when he looked over at Rikku, she was already crying. Rikku knew what was going to happen.

"Well then...I guess that...this is it then." Rikku told him. She was so emotionally upset that she realized that it was going to end between her and Bickson even after all the times they have been together.

Bickson softly kissed Rikku on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon now Rikku. You got your whole life ahead of you. You're a strong woman you'll make it in life. Don't worry too much." He told her then pulled away from her. "Well I gotta get packing. I'll see you tomorrow or Sunday, okay?"

"Okay." Rikku replied.

Bickson smiled at her then began to walk away.

Rikku then found a nearby bench and sat down crying a little. There wasn't really anything she could have done to fix the problem she was stuck in. Or was there?

* * *

"Hey, enjoying the party bro?" Wakka asked sitting down on a bar stool with Tidus.

"You bet. I never had this much fun for a long time." Tidus replied.

Soon after the Zanarkand Abes came rushing over and sat down beside Tidus having a glass of beer.

"Kick ASS Bachelor party Tidus." A blitzer told him.

"Yeah, totally. So like, have you set the date for the big day with Yuna yet?"

"No, not yet. We're taking it slow right now, not to rush things."

"Cool, well were going to play a game of pool, see ya later." The blitzer replied then ran off with the others.

Wakka began to laugh out of enjoyment until he saw someone totally unexpected.

"Oh man, look away, LOOK AWAY." Wakka told Tidus as he LOOKED AWAY from the crowd.

But knowing Tidus, he had no idea what Wakka was talking about so, he turned around to see their school principal walking up to them.

Tidus eyes widened. What was he doing at a bachelor party? Was he even invited?

"Hey, Tidus, there you are. I was looking for you. Congratulations once again on the engagement. So when is the big day?" The principal asked.

_Geeez it seems that everyone is asking me that lately_. Tidus thought to himself. "Actually Yuna and I haven't decided yet but hopefully soon. But don't worry, we'll give you a call." Oh boy that was a lame line but it saved Tidus lots of time and lectures from the principal.

"Well that's good to know. So anyways, I got you a little gift." The principal told him as he handed Tidus some magazines.

Tidus looked at them awkwardly.

"Just something that might come in handy when the two of you are a married couple. They explain how to, you know, sexually pleasure your partner. It has some good pointers, tips, and even diagrams."

Tidus was in complete shock now. He had the most horrified look on his face. "OH, well ummm, thank you sir, I think."

"Don't mention it. Well anyways good luck and enjoy the party." He told Tidus then walked away. By this time Wakka was in tears from laughing so hard that he couldn't control himself.

Tidus felt so embarrassed at the moment that he was glad that not many people had listened or heard their conversation.

* * *

It had been at least half an hour and Rikku was still sitting on that bench thinking. She had finally stopped crying but whenever she would think of a warm pleasant memory of Bickson, her heart would just sink.

"Rikku!" Gippal called from down the street.

When Rikku looked up she saw Gippal running towards her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?"

"No..."

Gippal then sat next to her on the bench and looked at her as she continued to stare at the ground.

"Bickson and I just broke up. He's leaving Zanarkand next week to enter in the Blitzball pros." Rikku told him.

"Rikku...I'm so sorry." Gippal replied softly.

"It's okay. I guess there was no other option is there?" Rikku was then going t cry again but held in her tears. She had to be strong.

Gippal then placed his jean jacket over Rikku's shoulders. "It's really late. Come on, I'll walk you home." Gippal offered.

Both stood up off the bench and began to walk back to Rikku's apartment.

* * *

The next morning was a beautiful sunny warm Saturday in mid June. Usually everyone would sleep in but Lenne and Paine were already awake and were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Yuna was sound asleep and Rikku, well, lets just say it'll be a while before she'll come out of her room.

As Lenne and Paine were enjoying their quiet morning breakfast, Tidus came running inside the apartment happy as ever.

"Good morning girls. Is Yuna awake yet?" Tidus asked.

"No, she is still sleeping." Lenne replied to Tidus.

"Awwwww its like 8:30 though.

"Point is? It's still early you know." Paine told him. "Just let her sleep."

"Actually I'm awake now." Yuna told everyone as she stood outside of her bedroom door in her PJ's.

"Hey, good morning Yunie." Tidus joked as she wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her softly on the lips.

Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. "Good morning to you too."

"Okay you two lovebirds, TAKE IT IN THE BEDROOM! I'm TRYING to eat my breakfast here." Paine yelled at the two.

"Okay fine, we will!" Tidus told Paine as he walked into Yuna's bedroom with her and closed the door behind them.

Inside the bedroom...

Tidus and Yuna then sat down on her bed.

"Yuna, there is something I want to tell you." Tidus said as he held her hands.

"Yes?" She asked patiently.

"Are you doing anything, I dunno, the 12th of July?" Tidus asked.

Yuna thought for a moment before answering him. "Um, no. I'm free that day. Why?"

"I was just thinking as I came over here and had quite a lot of chats with the boys last night and I just thinking well maybe..." Tidus then started humming the traditional wedding song and he saw Yuna's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh my God, Tidus are you serious?" Yuna asked full of joy.

"Yup. If that date is good for you too or if its too soon then we can always schedule it for a later day. "

"No, no, no, its perfect. Oh my God Tidus you don't know how happy I am right now!"

Yuna then jumped onto Tidus and began to kiss him passionately. But the thing that totally spaced Tidus' mind was that he was sitting at the end of her bed causing him to accidentally fall off, bringing Yuna with him. Now Yuna was on top of him on the ground.

The two then began to laugh at how silly it was for them to fall off the bed. Paine and Lenne then came running in.

"What happened, I heard like something fell. Are you two...ok...ay...?" Paine asked but then saw the two lying on the ground. Paine sighed. "You two are too much." Paine told them then left the room with Lenne.

"C'mon Tidus, we have to start planning everything." Yuna told him as she stood up.

"I'm with you all the way." Tidus replied with a smile as the two left the bedroom hand in hand.

* * *

And there you have it. The date is set and now its time for serious planning. Graduation is in 3 weeks and marriage in 7 weeks. And what is going to happen with Bickson, Rikku and Gippal? Love triangle maybe? Are Shuyin and Lenne gonna hook up soon? And Wakka and Paine, well, there just enjoying their relationship not rushing anything. Well all answer to these and more in Chapter 20. R and R and stay tuned. 


	20. Second Thoughts?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEY YOOOOOO! LOL I'm back for another chapter ooooof College Chaos wow, this story has been really good so far, we made it to the 20th chapter. Whelps sorry to announce but this story WILL be coming to an end shortly in a few chapters so brace yourselves to read the final chapters of this story.

**Chapter 20**

It was the day of the wedding. Yuna had just begun to walk up walkway wearing her stunning white wedding dress, holding a boucae of flowers. Tidus stood at the alter watching her approach him.

Once arriving Tidus and Yuna looked at each other to begin the ceremony.

"Everyone, we are all gathered here in the name of Yevon to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." The priest began.

Both Tidus and Yuna's hearts were pounding but they knew they were just excited.

"Tidus, do you take Yuna to be your wife? Who you would love care for in sickness and in health?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Tidus answered.

"And Yuna, do you take Tidus to be your husband? Who you would love and café for in sickness and in health?" The Priest asked.

"I -" But Yuna was interrupted when a crash came from down the hall. Everyone took their eyes off the wedding and looked back to see Dona and Issaru standing there, slowly making their way to Yuna and Tidus.

"Tidus baby, just what do you think your doing?" Dona asked.

Tidus gave her a confused look. "Wha-What are you saying?"

"Don't give me that bull Tidus. You don't love Yuna you love me!" Dona shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked shouting back.

"Now wait just a minute Dona-" Yuna started but was interrupted.

"YOU LOVE ME I KNOW IT!" Dona shouted at the top of her lungs, then grabbing his arm and yanking him away from Yuna.

Yuna tried to stop Dona but Issaru blocked her from doing so. "You were crazy about me back in High School cause you were sick of Tidus. Remember the promise ring I gave you?" Issaru told Yuna.

"That's a lie! I gave it back to you because I loved Tidus!" Yuna cried.

Issaru shook his head.

"We're leaving! Good riddance Yuna." Dona said leaving the church with Tidus.

"NO! Wait—don't go-TIDUS!" Yuna cried but was unable to reach him.

Tidus wasn't able to return to Yuna. He tried and tried but she was just out of reach.

"Don't leave me……TIDUS!" Yuna shouted finding herself on her bed panting, sweat dripping down the side of her face. She then took a deep breath and wiped her forehead.

"It……must have been a dream……" She said to herself feeling lost and confused about what the hell was that dream about.

She then looked over to her side and saw Tidus sleeping peacefully beside her. Yuna smiled. He must of fell asleep on her bed. She then removed the blanket off of her and sat at the edge of her bed thinking.

'Graduation is tomorrow……college is finished. And in a few weeks is the wedding……… the wedding…my wedding. Can I really go through it? I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Tidus but……am I ready to start it? And this soon?' Yuna thought. She was thinking if she really wanted to go through the wedding next month. She was having seconds thoughts about it.

"……Yuna?" Tidus asked as he woke up to see Yuna awake. "You okay?"

Yuna turned around to see Tidus looking at her worriedly. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"What-no, its okay. Why are you awake?" Tidus replied asking.

"Couldn't sleep." Yuna simply replied looking away.

Tidus then sat up and crawled over to Yuna, sitting beside her, holding her. "Is something on your mind?" He asked.

Yuna stared at the floor. She didn't want to tell Tidus what she was thinking about. She didn't want to worry him because Yuna knew that he would postpone the wedding for her.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about our graduation tomorrow. We're finally done college now. A lot of new decisions are gonna have to be make, you know?" Yuna told him, although it was completely the opposite about what she was really thinking.

"It'll be fun tomorrow. And don't worry, we have lots of time to plan what we want to do afterwards." Tidus ensured her.

Yuna then turned towards him, staring him in the eyes smiling. "Why is it that you always know what to say when I'm down?" She asked.

"Guess I know you better then you thought." Tidus replied, giggling, holding her.

Yuna chuckled.

"C'mon its late. We have a lot to do tomorrow. I bet Rikku and Lenne want to do some last minute shopping with you for Graduation." Tidus told her.

"Yeah, probably." Yuna replied smiling.

Both then laid down on the bed. Yuna cuddled in Tidus arms, falling asleep in his embrace.

"I………don't know what I would of done if……you weren't with me Tidus. I'm grateful." Yuna told Tidus.

Tidus then kissed her forehead. "I'll never leave you Yuna. Not now, not ever."

Yuna smiled, slowly closing her eyes, falling asleep…………

Morning soon approached and Rikku came bursting in Yuna's room, waking the two up.

"Wake up guys! Today is our graduation!" Rikku shouted jumping on the bed.

Both Tidus and Yuna slowly woke up to see Rikku excited as ever.

"Rikku its 7:30 in the morning." Yuna told her.

Rikku then plopped on the bed with her legs crossed. "I know it's early but we have a lot of shopping to do. Lenne and Paine went out for a few hours but they'll be back at noon. So be up and at it before then, okay Yunie?" Rikku told her.

"Huh? Yeah sure." Yuna replied lying back down on her bed.

"You seem cheerful. Thought you were still all upset about Bickson?" Tidus asked.

Rikku then looked down. "Bickson already left for Luca. He has his own dream to follow and I have mine. I have shed my tears for him but………" She then lifted her head up with a smile. "Today is our graduation. Or tonight at least. Either way, this is a happy day, I shouldn't ruin it for myself." Rikku replied.

Tidus smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah………………whelps ANYWAYS, tee-hee, you two get up already!" Rikku said leaving Yuna's room.

Tidus then laid back down beside Yuna.

"Guess we better get up before Rikku dumps cold water on us."

Yuna laughed. "Hey I know she can be evil but that evil!"

"Sure about that?" Tidus asked, staring her right in the eyes.

"Uh huh." Yuna simply replied smiling.

Tidus then leaned in for a quick kiss. "We'll see about that then!" Tidus told her, getting up.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Yuna asked giggling.

"Well you know, you can never suspect what she'll do next." Tidus told her then left her room so she could get dressed and wake up.

Tidus walked through the living room towards the bathroom when he saw Rikku cooking breakfast.

Rikku looked over at him. "Oh good, you're awake. Breakfast won't be ready for another 10 minutes so you'll have to wait until then."

"Sure thing." Tidus replied with a smile. He then walked into the bathroom and got dressed. Black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white socks. He then splashed some water on his face to wake himself up then dried up.

He then left the bathroom to see Yuna already up and dressed and was at the table eating breakfast.

"Hurry up before your food gets cold Tidus!" Rikku told him.

Tidus chuckled then walked over, sitting down beside Yuna. "Looks good Rikku." Tidus said starring down at the food. Bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, all yummy food LOL.

"So where are you taking Yuna today Rikku?" Tidus asked.

"Just downtown Zanarkand! The best place for shopping. Were gonna be out for a hours tho. You won't mind us taking your Yunie away for the day, do you? Ha, ha, ha." Rikku replied.

"Ha, ha, ha good one Rikku. Actually I'm hanging out with Wakka and Shuyin for the day, who knows we could always bump into each other downtown." Tidus replied.

"Yeah okay there. No peeking in girly stores then! We'll be watching you boys." Rikku teased.

"Not if we're watching you first." Tidus said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Your quiet this morning Yunie. What's up?" Rikku asked.

Tidus looked over at her.

"What? No—its nothing. Just thinking about stuff. You know, graduation, the summer, the wedding, what I'm gonna do after school." Yuna replied.

"OOOOOOOOh I see. The wedding, eh? So did you guys set the day yet?" Rikku asked.

"Yup. July 12th." Tidus replied.

"YAY so soon? That's great news! That means more shopping for me, Yunie, and the girls!" Rikku said.

Tidus laughed. "I know you like that, don't you?"

"Yeah! OHHH we have so much planning! We can talk about it when were shopping, right Yuna?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, of course." Yuna replied eating.

Just then, Lenne and Paine entered the apartment with Wakka and Shuyin.

"You guys are still eating breakfast? Well hurry it up! WE HAVE LOTS TO DO TODAY!" Wakka told the three.

"Actually, we just finished." Tidus said, standing up and cleaning off the table.

"Good, good. Now hurry up Rikku! Yuna! We have lots to do before graduation!" Lenne told them.

"Yeah ditto that Tidus." Shuyin told him.

Tidus slipped his runners on and a black thin jacket. "Okay, okay, I'm ready." He then turned to Yuna. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, okay." Yuna said smiling. Tidus leaned in a kissed her. "Have fun."

"You too." Tidus said then left with Wakka and Shuyin.

"Finally. I thought they would never leave. So whos car are we gonna use?" Paine asked.

"I got Shuyin to lend me his keys to his convertible if you want to ride in that." Lenne said smiling, holding up the keys.

"Nice! Now lets get our day underway!" Rikku said, leaving the apartment with Yuna, Paine and Lenne.

* * *

Downtown Zanarkand was huge and packed with people. The girls went into almost every clothing store, trying on outfits, make-up, and shoes, well except for Paine. She mostly just stood around and watched the others make complete fools of themselves. 

"So lets start discussing Yuna's wedding!" Lenne began as they walked down the busy streets of Zanarkand with ice cream.

"Uh-Discuss what?" Yuna asked.

"That's a great idea Lenne! We have to make a guest list of who to invite and not to invite!" Rikku began.

"Well, were coming for sure." Paine began.

"Yeah, and others like……Gippal, Leblanc I guess, Barthello, Dona, Shelinda, Nhadala, Isaaru, Maroda, Calli……umm who else?" Rikku continued.

"Braska, Jecht and Cid too!" Lenne added.

"Ah yes! Good thinking songstress Lenne!" Rikku goofed.

Lenne and Yuna laughed.

"Aren't you three forgetting someone very important?" Paine asked, her arms crossed.

"UMMMMM MmmMmm? Like who?" Rikku asked.

"Lulu and Baralai. Remember them? They are in Bevelle." Paine replied.

"Ah! Lulu! I forgot! She has to come for sure!" Lenne said.

Yuna nodded.

"That reminds me, do you think Lulu's baby is born yet?" Rikku asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Yuna replied.

"Good job there. Anyways, where are we going next?" Paine asked.

"To get out hair done!" Rikku replied raising her arm into the direction of the place.

* * *

"So what exactly are we suppose to do all day since the girls are gone?" Shuyin asked. 

"Well we don't exactly have to shop and get ready for graduation like girls do." Tidus replied.

"Then it's settled! We're off to my place to play video games!" Wakka told them.

"Great idea! That'll pass the time." Tidus said. "So how much time do we have until graduation?"

"5 hours." Wakka replied.

"That's plenty of time." Shuyin said then the three began walking off.

* * *

"Ahh, I feel so pampered." Rikku told the girls as she got her nails done. 

"So how long are we gonna stay here?" Paine asked, standing around. She never wanted to get her hair and nails done anyways.

"What's the rush? We still have time, right Yuna?" Rikku asked.

Yuna looked at her watch. 5:00pm. "We have 2 hours until the grad." Yuna replied.

"Considering that we are downtown, I think we should get going cause it'll take us a while to get back." Lenne said as her hair finished.

"I agree too." Paine said.

"Okay, okay, as soon as Yunie and I are done." Rikku said.

"Umm—I'm already done cousin." Yuna told her as she giggled.

Rikku pouted. "Okay, lets just go then party poopers."

So after they paid for their hair and nails done, the four girls left the store and began to walk over to where they parked Shuyin's car.

They walked around for a good ten minutes aimlessly.

"Rikku, I don't remember parking the car over here." Lenne told her.

"Well then-ooooo lets try the parking lot on the other side of the road." Rikku replied.

"I don't think it was that one either." Paine said.

"Ummmmm." Rikku said to herself looking around.

"Rikku! Can't you remember where you parked the car?" Yuna asked, barely shouting.

"Uhhhhhhh-Would you believe me if I said no?" Rikku asked.

The three girls practically fainted.

"Well isn't this good. We lost Shuyin's car. We're in the middle of downtown. And we're gonna be late for our own college graduation." Paine told the three.

"We could always take the subway?" Yuna asked.

"Shuyin is gonna kill us." Lenne said nervously laughing.

* * *

"Finally! After tonight I am officially done school!" Wakka said to the others tying his tie. 

Tidus and Shuyin were also dressing up.

"I know what you mean Wakka. It's been fun. The detentions, the classes, the teachers, the cafeteria, the getting into trouble, the field trips. I'm sure gonna miss it." Tidus replied.

"But your getting married tho, ya? So your future has already been decided. A happy life with Yuna. I still haven't figured what I want to do." Wakka told him.

"Same here. I wouldn't mind asking Lenne to marry me but I'm just not up to all of that yet." Shuyin said.

"She wants to get married tho." Tidus told Shuyin.

"I know. I'll just have to ask her when the time is right, you know?" Shuyin replied.

Tidus nodded and smiled.

"Whelps, I guess we'll take my car down to the school. We'll meet the girls there right?" Wakka said.

"Probably." Tidus replied to Wakka.

"Yup. Now lets get going before we're late." Shuyin said, leaving the apartment with Wakka and Tidus.

All the students began to gather at the school, putting on the traditional red robe and those funny square hats.

* * *

Yuna and the others had just arrived. 

"Whew! Made it in time!" Lenne said.

"Yeah really! See? I told you the subway was faster!" Rikku replied.

Paine just laughed.

"You think the guys are here yet?" Yuna asked.

"Don't know, lets go in." Paine said. They then made their way into the school and got their robes when they spotted Shuyin and he then approached them.

"Hey, girls. What took you so long?" Shuyin asked.

"Oh nothing much, had a little car trouble." Rikku said. "Hey we should get our picture taken together for the year book!" She said trying to change the conversation.

"What do you mean car trouble? Is my car alright?" Shuyin asked.

"Uh well you see, it depends on what you think 'alright' is." Paine replied.

"Yeah ummm - Rikku lost it! Its all her fault!" Lenne told him.

Yuna stood there laughing until she saw Dona walking over to Tidus, her arm linked with Issaru's. Right away it gave her shivers.

_'You don't love Yuna you love me!'_ The words going on over and over again inside her head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST MY CAR?" Shuyin shouted in shock.

Maybe she was just stressing over it too much. Like, after all it was only a dream right? Dona had no feelings for Tidus after the last few years, right? But even still, Yuna couldn't quite trust her, even if she did help Tidus before.

"Okay everyone! We're all gonna take a group picture together! Lets go find Tidus and Wakka!" Rikku shouted happily.

Yuna pulled away from her thoughts and returned to reality. It was their graduation after all. Best to enjoy it and have fun.

* * *

Whew, that was a long chapter LOL Anyways there you have it. Graduation part 1. It will be continued a bit in the next chapter as well as some wedding plans. hinthint Don't forget to review it took me forever to write this chapter. Thanks everyone! You rock! 


	21. The Afterward Party

EVERYONE! I'm so excited to see you all attending another chapter of College Chaos. Sorry for taking SO long to update. I had the worse case of writers block. But now I'm back and ready for another chapter, so, here yea all go!

By the way, it seems that a lot of you would like a sequel to this story as well. I'm truly flattered that you love my work so much. So to tell the truth, I don't really have many ideas to continue this story as another part to Shyly Placing Your Eyes On Me. But if any of you have ideas on what you want me to write for another story, let me know. I might just consider writing a sequel to this if I can get some ideas up.

**Chapter 21 **

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Screamed Rikku making her way to the other side of the school auditorium.

"Rikku your dead!" Wakka shouted chasing her. "This tux cost me my whole life's savings!"

"I didn't mean to spill that punch." Rikku wined. "Its not my fault you didn't move out of the waaaaaay!"

"Grr! RIKKU!" Wakka yelled.

The others stood around laughing as they watched the two run round like little kids.

Tidus looked down at his watch. "Well its almost 10. What do you guys wanna do for the rest of the night?"

"We could always do what we normally do, watch movies all night long." Lenne suggested.

"Nah, lets do something more exciting." Tidus replied shaking his head.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Yuna asked him, linking her arm with his.

"Well you know, whatever everyone else wants to do."

"Rikku!" Wakka yelled.

"Ay! Hey buddy c'mon! I'm running around in a dress here!" Rikku shouted back at him.

"How long do you think those two are gonna be at it?" Shuyin asked watching.

"Who knows?" Paine said shrugging her shoulders.

Just then Leblanc and Dona approached the gang. Yuna was the first to turn around and notice them.

"Yuna. It's been a while." Dona began.

"It has Dona. I never thought I'd see you here in Zanarkand." Yuna replied, trying not to talk sour to her.

"I like to get around hun. By the way, congrats on the engagement. You sure are lucky to haul in the blondie."

"Y-Yeah thanks." Yuna simply replied. You could obviously tell that Yuna wasn't comfortable talking to Dona. Heck, she never liked talking to Dona.

That was until Tidus came over, swinging his arm around Yuna's shoulders. "Hey Dona, so glad to see you. So how was you're year?"

Dona's eye twitched. "Just lovely, hun. I've been so busy with work and boys, ha, ha, it seems that everyone can't get enough of me." She replied oh so innocently.

"I'm glad that you're doing so well. So where do you live now? Or do you still live on Besaid?" Tidus asked smiling.

"I'm in Kilika now love. Fancy little place it is."

"That's awesome, you know, it truly is. I am so happy for you."

Yuna was trying to hold in her laughter from Tidus being so cocky. But that was one great feature she loved about him. Hey, at least it got rid of Dona a few minutes later with Leblanc.

"Hey Yuna, lets go somewhere."

Yuna narrowed her eye on him. "Just the two of us? Okay what are you planning mister?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just want to take you out for the night, just the two of us. Is there any harm in that?" Tidus replied laughing.

"Well no, depends on what you have in mind." Yuna told him. "Unless it's a surprise?"

"Well you know me, I'm just full of surprises." He said cheerfully. "Come on, I know you'll like it."

Yuna smiled taking his hand. "Okay then."

And with that the two left without saying a word to anyone. It wasn't like anyone was doing much anyways.

* * *

Lenne and Shuyin had snuck off long before Tidus and Yuna. They walked down the sidewalk, cuddling in each other's arms, enjoying the calm beautiful warm night.

"I'm so glad that were finally done school." Lenne began.

"Me too. But we still have our whole lives ahead of us." Shuyin replied smiling pleasantly at her. "So you wanted to tell me something?"

"I do." Lenne began. "I've been thinking about it for a while now, but I finally made my decision."

"Decision about what?" Shuyin asked as they continued to walk down.

"About what you asked me a while back…about us getting married…" Lenne trailed off shyly.

Shuyin stopped walking and looked over at Lenne who had a serious expression on her face. "Yeah?"

Lenne gazed upon his eyes. "You know that I love you with all my heart, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She began. Lenne took a deep breath. "Marriage is a serious commitment between two people who love each other deeply. And…I'm glad that you gave me time to think about this because I don't want to screw anything up between us. Everything has been go great between us these past months and I'm truly grateful that we have managed this long."

"Lenne." Shuyin began, placing his hand on her cheek, stroking her hair. "I love you more then anything in the world, you know that. And I don't want to force anything on you that makes you feel uncomfortable."

Lenne smiled peacefully at him. "I know Shuyin. That's why I'm saying yes."

Shuyin's eyes lit up. "Yes? So…you want to get married?"

Lenne continued to smile at him, nodding her head. "Yes."

Shuyin picked Lenne up and twirled her in the air. "Lenne, you have made me the most happiest guy in the world!" He gently placed her back down and locked her in a passionate loving kiss. After they had pulled apart, the two of them gazed into each other's eyes, smiling with delight.

* * *

"We're here." Tidus said parking his car. Yuna looked out her window.

"Um Tidus. Why did you take me to one of the most expensive apartment buildings in Zanarkand?" She asked confused.

Tidus smiled. "You'll see. Come on."

The two of them stepped out of the car and entered the building, taking the elevator up to the 21st floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Tidus approached a door, unlocked it and entered.

"Here we go." Tidus began.

Yuna looked around. The apartment was huge and had the most magnificent views of Zanarkand she had ever seen. "Wow, this place is amazing!"

"So do you like it? It has 3 bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, living room and a separate dining room."

"Do I like it? This place is irresistible." Yuna then turned around and stared at him. "Okay mister, what is the catch?"

"There is no catch Yuna." Tidus simply replied with a smile.

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Well I figured that we'd need a place to live once were married." Tidus began. Yuna's eyes lit up in shock. "Will this place due for you? If you don't like it, we could always find another place."

"Will this place due? Tidus, this place…I love it! Its perfect." She ran up to Tidus and met in an embrace. "Thank you."

They then pulled apart. "No need to thank me Yuna. I love you. I'd do anything to make you happy."

* * *

"Are you two done running around like idiots?" Paine asked to see Wakka and Rikku on the floor out of breath.

"Yeah…pretty much…done." Rikku panted.

"…I'll let you off…this time Rik…but not the next." Wakka told her.

Rikku waved her hand at him. "Yeah sure."

Just then Gippal came walking up to the four. "Hey guys." He looked down to see Rikku sitting on the floor with Wakka. "Uh Rik, are you okay?"

Rikku looked up at him with her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Oh Gippal! I didn't see you there!" She then stood up and smiled. "I'm good."

Gippal laughed.

Paine then sighed. "Hey guys do you realize that Lenne, Shuyin, Tidus and Yuna has already left the school?"

Wakka stood up and looked around. "Really? Where'd they go?"

"I don't know, maybe if you weren't chasing Rikku around, someone would have seen them leave."

Wakka shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I guess it's just the four of us now then."

"Hey!" Rikku began. "Lets go back to our apartment and throw a party." She suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea, now that school is over and most of us we'll be going our separate ways." Gippal said.

"Yeah, true." Paine replied.

"Okay then, off we go!" Rikku told everyone, walking out of the school.

* * *

Yuna leaned on the rail of the balcony of hers and Tidus' new apartment, staring out at the city. The lights all lit up, making the view irresistible.

Tidus came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, staring out at the view with Yuna.

"Its so beautiful Tidus, I love it." Yuna began.

"I know."

"Thank you Tidus, you've made me so happy."

"Well then it's a good thing you came to Besaid to see Rikku that year. If it wasn't for her, we would have never met." Tidus told her.

"I know." Replied Yuna. "We've been through so much, with high school and college. Where do you think our lives will lead us to next?"

"Its hard to say, depends on what you want to do in live Yuna." He told her.

"That's true. But for now all I know is that I want to be with you. Once we're married, we'll take the next step that is ahead of us." She turned her head and looks into Tidus' beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Together."

Tidus smiled, leaned in and kissed Yuna softly. Yuna placed her hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss further, more passionate. Everything was going romantically, until Yuna's cell phone rang, distracting her and Tidus from kissing. They pulled apart.

"Whos bugging us now?" Tidus complained.

"Sorry, I better take the call." She told him blushing.

"Okay but you owe me more kissing time." Tidus teased, watching Yuna return inside the apartment and pick up her phone.

"Hello?" Yuna began.

"Yuna, there you are! Where are you?" Rikku asked.

"I'm out with Tidus, where did you think I was?" Yuna asked teasing. She was in too good of a mood to argue with her cousin over silly things.

"Well come back to the apartment. We're throwing our last party together. I called Shuyin and Lenne and they are on their way over with some news."

"Sounds fun. Tidus and I have some news ourselves. We'll be over soon." Yuna replied.

"Super! See you soon!"

Tidus walked over to Yuna. "What was that about?"

"Rikku and the others are having a party over at our apartment. Come on, let's get going over there."

Tidus smiled. "Okay then."

And with that, the two were off.

* * *

"Party!" Rikku said jumping around to the music playing in the background. "I wonder what everyone's big news is."

"Guess we have to wait and see, ya?" Wakka replied.

"I can't wait. I hope it's BIG!" Rikku said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rikku rushed over with a big smile. But when she opened the door, her smile had become a shocked expression.

"Hi Rikku. Its good to see you again." Came her voice.

* * *

Who is this mysterious person that has just crashed the party?

Hey everyone thanks for sticking around. Now that I'm up and updating, the conclusion of College Chaos will be coming soon, in only a few more chapters. Keep reading to find out what will happen in the end.


	22. Friendly Faces

Keep on going everyone!

**Chapter 22**

"Party!" Rikku said jumping around to the music playing in the background. "I wonder what everyone's big news is?"

"Guess we have to wait and see, ya?" Wakka replied.

"I can't wait. I hope it's BIG!" Rikku said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rikku rushed over with a big smile. But when she opened the door, her smile had become a shocked expression.

"Hi Rikku. Its good to see you again." Came her voice.

Rikku's jaw dropped. "…L-L-Lulu?"

Lulu smiled.

Rikku smiled. "Oh my Yevon! I haven't seen you in so long! Come in, come in!"

Lulu chuckled and entered, Baralai following behind.

Rikku looked up at him. "Oh you have a—ummm—uhhh…" She trailed off nervously.

"Baralai is my husband."

"You're married?" Wakka asked sounding shocked yet at the same time happy for her.

Rikku smiled as they walked in. "Oh that's great news to hear, congratulations!" But she was stunned to see whom Baralai was holding.

"Lulu……you—umm…" Rikku began pointing.

"Rikku calm down before you turn red as a tomato and faint." Wakka teased.

Lulu smiled. "I have a family now, Rikku." She then took the young baby from Baralai. "This is our son, Vidina."

"Wow, wasn't expecting all of this. Can I hold him, can I?" Rikku replied.

"Of course." Lulu said placing the young child in her arms.

Rikku smiled looking down at him. "Oh my Yevon, he's so cute! I never thought I'd be holding a baby."

"Well at least not until Yuna and Tidus have kids." Wakka told her.

"Yeeeeeeeeah!" Rikku replied happily, giggling thinking of the thought.

"Speaking of Tidus and Yuna, are they here?" Lulu asked.

"Not yet, but they're on their way." Wakka told her. "You have time to wait, right?"

Lulu smiled at Wakka. "Yeah, of course." Wakka returned the smile.

As the time went by, everyone soon found Lenne and Shuyin walking through the front door, happy as ever holding one another's hand.

"Hey guys." Paine began.

"Everyone." Shuyin began smiling. "Ha, ha, you are now looking at the future Mrs. Lenne Taylor."

Rikku ran over and squealed. "Oh really? Shuyin you've purposed?"

"I did and Lenne accepted." He replied kissing Lenne on the forehead.

"Wow, this is such an awesome day, you know? Old friends came to visit and new friends get engaged. I wonder what Tidus and Yuna's news is?" Rikku wondered.

"Maybe she is having a baby." Paine suggested.

Rikku turned her head over at her. "What? Nah, it wouldn't be like Yunie to have a baby before getting married."

"Well maybe Tidus has been naughty." Paine laughed.

"Do you honestly want Rikku to believe that?" Wakka asked her.

"Either way its good for me."

Rikku stuck out her tongue at Paine. "Don't play tricks on _my_ mind you!"

Paine laughed once again then walked off.

Once everyone was beginning to settle down and chat amongst one another, Wakka walked out onto the balcony where he found Lulu holding little Marx watching the night sky.

"Hey." He began.

Lulu turned her head at him and smiled. "Hey Wakka."

He leaned against the rail a few steps away from her and looked out. "So how do you like Zanarkand?"

"Its nice, a little different from Bevelle. Totally different from Besaid."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"I never pictured you to be the type to leave Besaid. Thought you would have stayed there."

Wakka turned his head and looked at her. "Well life is all about change, ya? Besides, I'll probably return back during the summer to settle down and all."

Lulu softly chuckled looking away from his gaze. "You sure have changed, Wakka."

"Well you too. I mean, look at you. You have a wonderful family now and you're a Maester of Yevon. It's a great change for you." He paused for a moment and looked away. "…I knew that you'd go great, Lu."

Lulu looked back up at Wakka to see him turn his head back down at her and smile. She smiled back. "…You've always been there for me, Wakka. Thank you."

Wakka nodded his head. "Of course, anytime."

As they continued to look at one another, the room inside became very chatty which caused them to look away and wonder what was happening inside.

"I think Yuna and Tidus have arrived." Wakka assumed.

Lulu stood up holding her little toddler and smiled. "Well let's go see them then, shall we?"

Wakka nodded his head with a smile. "Sounds good."

Upon arriving inside, Wakka and Lulu have both noticed that Tidus and Yuna have arrived indeed and were talking amongst everyone about Shuyin and Lenne.

"That is great news!" Tidus began happily. "You two will go all the way, I'm sure of it! Best of luck."

Lenne smiled. "Thanks, Tidus."

Tidus laughed swinging his arm around Shuyin. "Wow, I'm like real happy for you guys, you know?"

"And we are for you and Yuna." He replied.

Tidus smiled.

"So you guys had some news to tell as well?" Rikku asked walking over.

Yuna nodded her head. "We do."

"Yup." Tidus began. "Yuna and I have found our own place to live and will be moving out soon."

"Hey that's great news." Gippal congratulated them.

Yuna and Tidus giggled with the others until they had spotted Lulu in the crowd with another man. "Lulu?" Yuna began walking up to her. "Oh my Yevon, what are you doing here?"

"We came a little early to see your wedding." She replied.

Yuna smiled. "I'm so glad that you could come." She then noticed the young baby in her arms. "Aww, you had your baby already? You should have told me! I would have came to see you in Bevelle."

"That's okay. We were coming anyways." She told Yuna.

Tidus walked up. "Congrats Lulu."

She smiled nodding her head. "And you too. You and Yuna. So you two are going to be moving in your new place a.s.a.p?"

"Well were not really in any rush right now, but we'd like to settle in before the wedding." Yuna told her.

"I understand."

Rikku then ran over to the three chatting. "Hey guys, come on, this is our last party together. Let's have some fun!"

Tidus laughed and patted Rikku on the head. "Yeah of course."

"Hey don't mess up my hair Blondie!" Rikku complained taking a step away from him.

"Hey what do you mean Blondie? You're blonde too!" He began to chase her around.

Lulu looked back over at Yuna. "You are going to be so happy being with Tidus, Yuna. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Lulu. He really is a great person. For me, meeting him must have been fate. There is no other way I could put it."

Lulu nodded her head. "A lot of us feel that way about the person we love the most."

"Do you feel that way about Baralai?" Yuna asked.

"No." She simply replied. "I love Baralai with all my heart but meeting him was from my own free will. To tell the truth, if there was one person that I was destined to meet…I would say it was Wakka."

* * *

Later that night, everyone sat by the TV and watched the movie House of Flying Daggers. Rikku and Gippal had fallen asleep, as well as Baralai, Vidina, Lulu, Wakka and Paine. Tidus and Yuna were the only ones who were able to watch the movie till the end.

"That was such an amazing movie." Yuna began.

"Yeah. Has a powerful love message." Tidus replied as Yuna rested her head on his shoulder.

_Silence_

"Say Tidus…" Yuna began. "We'll be together forever, right?"

"Of course we will, Yuna."

She smiled. "Good."

"So how do you feel about the wedding coming up?" He asked.

"More then excited. I can't wait." She told him. "I've always thought about my wedding ever since I was a little girl. To meet and fall in love with an amazing person that loved me for who I am. We would get married and live happily ever after together with no worries in life."

Tidus kissed Yuna on the forehead. "Anything you want Yuna, I'll be there with you to make it happen."

Yuna then sat up and looked into his eyes smiling. "So…have you ever thought about kids?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head shyly. "Uh kids? Yeah a little." He replied with a blushing smile. "To tell the truth, I've always wanted to have a daughter. Maybe its because my mother died when I was young and I've never had a sister before. Having a daughter would complete me."

Yuna nodded her head, running her fingers through his choppy blonde hair. "Well Tidus, you know that I'll always be there for you as well to make your dreams come true."

He smiled then leaned in to give her a quick yet enjoyable kiss, which she accepted with no objection.

"You know that I want to be with you forever Tidus. I want…to have children and raise them with you. To watch them grow up until their old enough to live on their own. And I want to grow old with you. Just for us to be together for all time." Yuna told him, her voice soft with love and passion.

Tidus stroked her hair gently gazing into her eyes. "We can Yuna."

"I love you so much." She told him, leaping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Wow, sorry for taking such a LONG time to update. I've been so busy lately and I'm really trying to get this story completed for all of you. Never fear, the conclusion will soon arrive within the next few chapters and I hope that you'll all enjoy with what I'm planning. 


	23. Finale Four Years Later

Hey everyone, I have risen from the dead to bring you the final chapter of College Chaos. It's been two years since I've last updated this story and I apologize to all who have been eagerly waiting for the finale of this story. So without any further delays, enjoy!

**Chapter 23  
The Finale**

It's amazing how fast four years could go by. People change, lifestyles change and sooner or later in life we have to grow up and move on. I know because looking back at how it all began, I realize how young I was…no, how young we all were.

---

_Tidus stepped out of his car, walked up to her front porch and rang the buzzer. Cid opened the door soon after. "Good evening sir. I'm here for Rikku." Tidus explained to him._

_"Yes of course. Please come in while I go get her." Cid told him._

_Tidus entered the house and waited in the hall as Cid went up stairs to get Rikku. He took another deep breath. Soon after, Yuna came walking down the stairs._

"_Hey." Tidus called out. Yuna looked over then walked up to him. "I don't think that we met before. I'm Tidus, star player of the school's Blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs." He said trying to impress her._

"_I'm Yuna, Rikku's older cousin. I'm just visiting for a while. I'm from Zanarkand." She told him._

_Tidus smiled and he was happy to see her smile back._

"_Nice to meet you." _

"_Same here."_

_--- _

_"So...lover boy has a crush with the new comer to the school." Wakka said as he burst into laughter._

"_Shhhhhh! Keep it down! I need your help Wakka, what should I do?" Asked Tidus._

"_Forget about her, man. We have a big Blitzball tournament tonight. Ya need full concentration without thinking 'bout a girl ya have no chance with." Wakka told him._

"_HEY! What do ya mean no chance with!" Tidus asked furiously._

"_Look at it like this bud. First: she is Rikku's cousin, the girl who ya went out with yesterday! Second: she is only staying for a couple of months. And Third: she has no interest in you what so ever." Wakka told him._

_--- _

_"You think you can show me a few techniques of yours?" Yuna asked._

_I dunno. It's getting pretty late." Tidus told her._

_Yuna stood up and quietly walked over to him. "Just for a while." Yuna said._

"_...WOAH!" Tidus screamed as Yuna pushed him in._

_Yuna bended down near the water as Tidus came up for air. Yuna giggled. "Now you have no choice." She told him._

"_Oh I don't, do I?" Tidus said as he grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her into the water._

_Both floated in the water for the next few minutes in silence._

"_This...is really nice." Yuna said softly._

"_Yuna...there is something I want to tell you." He said, his voice soft and loving. He removed his arms from her waist and turned her around to face him._

"_I don't care what other people think. I wanted to be with you ever since I met you." Tidus confessed._

_Yuna smiled. Tidus gazed into her beautiful eyes filled with love and passion. Those eyes, who could resist? She never saw his stunning blue eyes look so beautiful reflecting in the moonlight._

_Tidus slowly brought his mouth to hers and met with a loving tender kiss. Yuna wished that she could never let go of this feeling she shared with Tidus at this moment._

_--- _

_"Yuna? What are you doing here!?" Tidus asked surprised._

_"I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I just couldn't face leaving you. I didn't want to say and to go to the prom with you because it would have just hurt me even more to leave you then." She said with a tear rolling down the side of her left cheek._

_Tidus moved closer to her and wiped the tears away from her face. He then took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he around her waist and began to dance._

_"I'm so happy that you came, Yuna." He whispered into her ear. Though she too was happy to see him as well, nothing could stop her as another tear rolled down her cheek._

_"I love you Tidus." She said softly full of joy and warmth._

_Tidus held her closer and smiled. "I love you too."_

_--- _

_"Attention! Bus number twenty six heading for Zanarkand is leaving now." The bus driver announced. Tidus and Yuna pulled away from each other._

_"I better get going."_

_"Wait. Here I want you to have this." Tidus pulled off his favorite ring off his finger and slid it through a sliver chain and clipped it around Yuna's neck._

_"So you'll never forget me." He told her softly. Yuna smiled giving him another quick kiss on the lips and said goodbye. "I could never forget you." She whispered in his ear._

_--- _

I could never forget those high school days. They were the best days of my life. And I was glad that I could chare great memories like those in college too.

---

_Yuna smiled and said, "Thanks everyone! You rock!" She continued to smile until she caught the glimpse of Tidus standing in the audience with Wakka and Rikku._

_That? What? It can't be! Tidus is supposed to be in Luca and same with Wakka and Rikku should be in Besaid. They came to...see me__. Yuna thought as she began to cry tears of joy._

_--- _

_"Wakka tell me that this isn't happening! Please tell me I'm dreaming! WAKKA!" Rikku shouted._

_"SHHHH quiet down! I don't understand it either. How can they not have any memory of each other?" Wakka asked._

_"Sin." A person told them. Wakka and Rikku looked up to see Auron talking to them._

_"Sin? You mean that big bad ass that attacked the stadium last night?" Wakka asked_

_"Correct." Auron simply said._

_"Okay, so how is that connected to our friends having no memory of each other?" Rikku asked._

_"The heavy mist he left behind was its toxin. The effect of this makes people forget things like in your friend's conditions."_

_--- _

_Yuna began to run to him as did Tidus and both met in an embrace._

_"Tidus...I remember." Yuna told him as she continued to cry._

_"After all this time we are finally reunited." Tidus said then pulled away from Yuna. He placed his hands on her cheeks and gazed at her._

_Yuna smiled. Tidus then kissed her on the forehead then embraced once more._

_--- _

_"Yuna I have something I want to ask. I've been thinking about it for a long time now and had help from everyone but I know only I can do this. Yuna..."_

_He got down on one knee and held her hands._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Yuna then nodded her head. "Yes. I'll marry you Tidus."_

_---  
_

Looking back at all the great memories, four years have now passed from them. Tidus and Yuna had moved from Zanarkand and back to Besaid where they bought their own home down by the beach. Tidus held a successful job coaching the Besaid Aurochs alongside with Wakka. Yuna worked in the Besaid Temple where they received many tourists and praise.

After leaving Zanarkand, Wakka returned back to Besaid where he remained for the past four years. He had yet to marry yet but to him, there were still lots of time for family life. He and Paine were in a relationship that was perfect for one another and neither of them wanted to rush anything anytime soon. For now he just concentrated on his Blitzball and enjoyed it to his heart content. For him, this is where he belonged, teaching and training others about the joyous sport of Spira. And the best thing for him being in the Blitzball business is that it gave him and Paine the opportunities to travel Spira every year whenever the regional tournaments were being held, which was an added bonus for them to reunite with long time friends.

Long time friends, such as Lenne and Shuyin perhaps? The two lovebirds had remained in Zanarkand where they were happily married and were raising their two year old son, Nix. Shuyin, much like Tidus and Wakka, also held a job in the Blitzball business as one of the star players for the Zanarkand Abes. Lenne landed her singing career and opened her own hub where she could perform many of her songs weekly. Shuyin of course would always come by with Nix to watch many of her performances.

After a long and exhausting road of studies and hardships, Lulu moved up in her rankings in the Bevelle Temple and became the newest Maester of Spira. With her husband Baralai who was always there to support there and their five year old son, Vidina, Lulu was happy with her life in Bevelle. She was living her dream, after all. But even with her busy schedule, Lulu always made time for her friends. She kept in touch with Wakka the most, the two of them would always spend time with one another when visiting each other's home. She also enjoyed see Tidus and Yuna as well when she would visit Besaid, and also see Rikku wherever she popped out.

Speaking of Rikku, she was never in one spot for too long. After fixing up one of her father's small airships, she and Gippal were always on the go traveling all over Spira. When in the neighborhood, she would visit friends and family and bring them many souvenirs. No one could ever tell how serious Rikku and Gippal were because for most of the year they were traveling and didn't visit all the time, but from recently seeing Lenne and Shuyin in Zanarkand, they spotted a beautiful engagement ring on her finger. It was possible that Rikku was finally going to be settling down from all her crazy adventures with Gippal.

Seeing how all their friends have been doing, our happy couple in Besaid has also been doing well.

As the sun was beginning to set, Tidus was found running around in the sand in front of his and Yuna's home playing.

"Ha, ha, ha. Nya, nya, you can't catch me, daddy!" A young three year old girl giggled as she was being chased by Tidus in circles.

"Oh ya?" Tidus laughed. "Better watch out then, the tickle monster is coming!" Tidus teased.

She giggled once more then gave out a short scream as Tidus finally caught up to her and began to tickle her out. Yuna came walking out cradling a young newborn watching the two playing in the sand. She smiled.

"Tidus. Lynn. Time to eat." Yuna called for them.

Tidus stopped the tickling and looked over at his daughter. "Did you hear that, Lynn? I bet mommy has made your favorite fish tonight."

"Yay!" Little Lynn cheered standing up and running towards the house.

Tidus followed and walked up on the porch where he kissed Yuna and softly caressed his newly born son's head. "And how's our little Jaquez this evening?"

"He's very tired but I'm sure is just dying for a little father bonding by changing his diaper while I settle Lynn in at the table. Then perhaps you can get him to sleep?"

Tidus chuckled, as Yuna handed little Jaquez to him and he cradled him against his chest. "Sure thing."

As the two of them entered the house, Yuna walked off into the kitchen while Tidus took baby Jaquez into the bedroom where he began the diaper change. Once done, he walked over to the crib and carefully placed him in. He lay there peacefully, slowing falling asleep. Tidus couldn't help but sit there and watch him.

He had his own family now. His daughter, Lynn and son, Jaquez. Together with the love of his life, Yuna, he knew that he had everything he could possibly want. A beautiful wife and children—his own family—living on Besaid by the beach. A job teaching Blitzball and the occasional visits from some of his closest friends. He couldn't picture a most perfect life then this.

After many minutes of silence watching Jaquez falling asleep, Yuna came walking in the room. "Tidus?" Snapping out of his daydream, he looked over at her. "Are you going to come and eat with us?"

"Yeah." He replied, standing up. "Must have spaced out there for a second."

Yuna smiled walking up closer and wrapping her arms around him. "Oh?"

"Just thinking back on everything…how we met…fell in love…and now all this. Married and have a family of our own." Tidus smiled. "I couldn't be any happier than I am now."

Yuna smiled. "Me too. I love you with all my heart, Tidus. I wouldn't change my life now for anything in the world."

As she rested her head on his shoulder, Tidus wrapped his arms around her and they stood there, enjoying the moment. Looking over towards the dresser, he gazed upon the wedding picture of him and Yuna on the day of their marriage. He smiled once more, thinking back at the time that he would certainly never forget…

Four years ago while they still lived in Zanarkand, Tidus and Yuna were wedded in the Zanarkand Chapel just after they had graduated from College.

He stood by the alter looking out at everyone who had come all the way here for him and Yuna. To share in their special day of happiness and their first steps as husband and wife. He almost felt like crying a little, just seeing everyone who had come. Wakka and Paine. Lenne and Shuyin. Rikku and Gippal. Lulu, Baralai and Vidina. Bickson and Graav. Some old friends from Besaid, Dona, Shelinda and Issaru. He was also glad to see some of Yuna's college friends to make it as well, her professor Nooj, and fellow student LeBlanc as well. Even with all them here, there was one person in particular whom Tidus never thought he would see here, on his wedding day supporting him. His father Jecht. After many hardships and arguments he had with his father, he was there smiling up at him.

Everyone then stood as Yuna walked into the room wearing the most stunning dress you'd ever seen. Making her way to the alter, she then took Tidus' hand.

"Everyone, we are all gathered here together to witness the joining of this man and woman in the bonds of matrimony." The Priest began. "Under the name of Yevon and the Gods above, we bless and wish that they find happiness on their path of life together with one another."

"Tidus, do you take Yuna to be your wife? To love and cherish until the end of your natural days?" The Priest continued, looking over at him.

Tidus smiled, looking deeply into Yuna's eyes. "I do."

He then turned to Yuna. "Yuna, do you take Tidus to be your husband? To love and cherish until the end of your natural days?"

"Yuna's eyes gazed into his. "I do."

"By the holy power vested in me by Yevon, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest continued, looking back over at Tidus once more. "You may kiss the bride."

Both smiled as Tidus leaned in and the two shared their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone stood and began to clap as they pulled apart and looked out at everyone. I suppose that the moral for this story is to never give up on happiness. Love will always find a way into your heart.

Tidus and Yuna found their happiness in each other. And together they walked down the aisle together. Through the ups and downs, the joy and the sadness, the hardships and simplicity of life, good times and bad, and of course the chaos of everything combined, they wouldn't change any of it.

**The End**

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reading the story and I hoped that everyone enjoyed reading College Chaos, the sequel of Shyly Placing Your Eyes On Me. Take care! 


End file.
